Big Sister's Home: 10-6
by Solasta15
Summary: Miyami meets the people she's been wanting to meet for years now, her mother's family. But what she doesn't know is that she has more relatives; and they're all after her! For what reason? Is there really 10/6?
1. The Luminitsa Family

After safely getting this unknown woman back to my beach house and laying her on one of the couches to rest, Subaru watched over her as Reiji went to go get his medical supplies from his suit case and I went to my room to change.

Drying my body with my towel, I dressed in a plain white brazier and panties afterwards, then slipped on a white, knee length, spaghetti strapped sun dress.

I put my previous clothes in my khaki hamper, then tied my now long hair that reached the small of my back into a French side bun.

On my way back to the living room, I think to myself, 'Since we're near the ocean, it's possible she got attacked by a predatorial sea animal..no, I don't think a shark, eel, or orca is capable of injuring her stomach like that..maybe she scratched her body on some poisonous coral? There are so many possibilities..'

Hearing yelling, I raced downstairs to see Subaru and Ayato arguing over the unconscious woman's blood.

"Sis told me to watch her, and I don't trust you to do it!" Subaru yelled.

"It's not like I'm going to drink her blood! Look at her! She'll die from hunger if you don't go get her something to eat!" Ayato argued.

"Why don't you go do it?!" Subaru made a counterargument.

"Because you're responsible for her!" Ayato shouted.

I walked to the two quickly, 'So the woman is probably slightly conscious and wants food? *Sigh* To be quite frank, I don't trust Ayato being alone with her.'

Getting in between the two, I put my hands on their chests and pushed them apart.

"Stop it you two. Even though you mean well, back down, Ayato. I appreciate you trying to defend this woman, Subaru, but now that I'm here, go get her something she can easily swallow," I ordered them.

They stared at me with surprise before looking to each other and glancing away, doing as they're told.

"Yes, Sis," they replied.

I smiled, "Good."

Ayato sat left parallel to me and I turned to the heavily breathing woman, who's eyes seemed to be in a daze.

Her eyes moved to me, coming out of her daze as she smiled brightly, "..Luci..."

I looked up to see Reiji approaching with his medical kit and I moved aside to sit in front of the woman's legs on the couch.

A gentle smile spread on my lips, "I am unsure of who this 'Lucy' is, but I am not her. It is best if you don't say anything and relax as much as you can."

Reiji prepared some cotton balls, some gauzes, a plier, a bottle of alcohol, a sewing needle, and brown string since it matches her skin and wouldn't stick out on her body. She wore a midnight blue and black monokini.

She is really pretty. She has light milk chocolate skin, darker auburn hair..it seems waist length, a left cerulean blue eye and a right midnight blue eye.

"You're..you're not her..." she said, immediately frowning and sadness clouded her multi-colored irises.

"My apologies when this stings," Reiji spoke before dabbing her skin with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol between the pliers.

She flinched, "I felt worse before.." she said, looking up at Reiji.

Subaru came back with a bowl of slices of strawberries, blue berries, raspberries, and orange wedges.

He handed me the bowl, but she took it with her left arm, immediately eating the berries with her left hand's fingers since she didn't want to interrupt Reiji treating her right arm.

"Mm~..Fruit, I love it~..I must give humans credit for this wonderful creation~," she mused happily.

"Humans? Aren't you one..too?" Subaru questioned, quickly adding 'too' since we didn't know this woman's race.

By now, all my brothers stood or sat in their own space or chair, focusing on the mysterious woman.

Her eyes widened, "Right.." she said shakily.

My eyes narrowed, 'She's lying.'

"Tell me Miss, what's your name?" I asked her kindly.

She smiled at me, "My name is Rosella Luminitsa. Thank you for saving me...?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Lu..Luminitsa?"

She nodded curiously, "That's right. Is something the matter?"

I stood up, turned around and entangled my fingers in my hair, almost smiling psychotically.

"Haha..hahaha...Ahahahahahaha!" I laughed crazily.

"Um..is she okay?" I heard 'Rosella' ask my brothers in a tiny voice.

"I am unsure; sometimes, Big Sis can have a few screws loose," Kanato gave her an answer.

"Huh.." she replied in perplex.

I stopped laughing, let my hands fall back to my sides and turned around with a generous smile.

"Instead of me finding you, you have found me. Now I understand why..not Lucy, but 'Luci'..."

She tilted her head in confusion, "I..uh, I don't quite know what you're talking about.."

"My Mother hasn't mentioned me is what I'm assuming. Who could blame her? She told me the Luminitsa family despises 'Karlheinz'."

Her eyes darkened, "Karlheinz..that bastard. Are you related to him?"

"Unfortunately, yes, he's my Father."

"...I'll drop the act. Young man, you needn't heal me anymore. I can do that on my own now that I've regained most of my strength, but I appreciate your help," she spoke as she sat up.

Just like she said, her wounds healed instantly-though the blood remained-and she stood on her feet.

"Child, who is your Mother," she demanded from me with no longer innocent eyes, but serious ones.

"Lucille Luminitsa, I am her child, Miyami Luminitsa-Sakamaki."

Her eyes widened and she went into shock, "...Lucille...my..my sister..She...sh-she had a child..w-with h-him?"

My eyes widened as well, "Sister? So..that makes you..my aunt..."

"Wait, wait, what? Sis, tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ayato asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to some answers, too, Miya-chan~," Laito complained.

I turned to my brothers, "I only told Reiji this because I know you all would cause an uproar, but my only objective wasn't to have fun with you guys here in Iwami. I have a relatives here in Iwami, I was notified of this a year ago, but didn't have time to find their location here. I took this opportunity to do so. You see, Father can't interfere with certain land in Iwami or Luminitsa territory. Mother hasn't told me much information when she was alive or in her will because she probably didn't trust Father with it, but she knew I'd figure it out more. I am here to not only meet them, but to ask them questions about my current situation with Miss Cordelia's heart and my enemies."

"..Cor..delia? That foul woman is involved?" Rosella..or Aunt Rosella questioned.

I turned back to her, "Yet again, unfortunately, yes, she's my step-mother."

"Tell us, do you pose as a threat," Reiji demanded from her.

Aunt Rosella looked to him, "...Are you Karlheinz's sons?" She looked to Kanato, "You called my niece..Can't believe I have one...'Big Sis'."

"I repeat once again, unfortunately for them, yes," I spoke.

Aunt Rosella crossed her arms, "..Well, Mother did only forbid Karlheinz himself to not cross our territory..but she never said anything about children...I suppose not, but that's just coming from me."

Her eyes turned back to innocent ones as she turned to me. In the blink of eye, she was in front of me and engulfed me in a hug.

"So cute, so adorable! I have a niece! I didn't think Luci would had ever given birth to a baby, and it's a girl! May be from the right mother and the wrong father, but I have a niece!" she squealed.

Blinking my eyes at the extreme change of her personality, I uneasily pat her back with my right hand.

"You're..welcome, I suppose? Aunt Rosella-"

She took a step back with a closed eyed smile, "Call me 'Auntie'!"

I sweat dropped as Laito chuckled, "Um, well..okay?..Auntie...Could you take me to where I can meet the rest of the Luminitsa family? I need answers."

"Why, yes, darling; although.." she leaned down to my right ear, "I am unsure if your Grandmother will be displeased or not at the presence of your brothers."

I took a step back, "I'll prove that they are not a problem for her."

She blinked multiple times, "..Aha..just like Luci, so determined..." she said. "Alright. Follow me."

She walked out the living room, through the kitchen, to the back, and we followed her a few houses down.

"My Mother's villa isn't far. We would've never known the owner of that beach house is you, a relative."

I looked to the right at the ocean, "I can say the same. That villa takes up almost 180 yards long of the land. The Luminitsa family must live well-off."

"Yes, but we had to work for the things we have for many years. My Mother does not like doing things under the table. Anyway, how old are-..well, you've been living for quite a while, but what's your physical age?"

"I'm nineteen years old."

She cupped her cheeks, "Ah, nineteen~. I remember those days..I was young.."a beautiful, little fool"."

"Hah, a quote by Daisy Buchanan from _"The Great Gatsby"_ , I see.." I remembered.

Aunt Rosella smirked, "And you're a book worm just like your Mother, having a habit to learn about things, but not all things."

"You sure like comparing her to Mother Lucille," Reiji spoke with a tone of distaste.

Quickly, she looked to Reiji and I almost panicked..until a warm smile spread on her lips.

"You're right, forgive me...I suppose you can say I am mourning," she said with a light tone, closing her eyes.

"If you need comfort, I can give it to you~," Laito cooed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder from the left.

"Laito!" I shouted at him.

"It's okay, I got this." She looked to him, still holding her closed eyed smile, "Sweety, are you single?"

He winked at her, "For you, yes~."

"Too bad that's how you'll stay forever. Ah, we're here! Do come inside," she said, slipping off Laito's arm and walking to a pair of crystal double doors.

"Your $$ got roasted for once," Subaru spoke, gently pulling me by my left arm and towards the large villa.

Ayato's laughter and Shu's chuckles could be heard behind us while Kanato stuffed his face on top of Teddy's head and Reiji sighed out of..pity?

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aunt Rosella called out.

In front of us lied a 300 inch sized pool and a 250 inch jacuzzi on the left side of it.

We went around it, entering through another two double doors, but they are wooden and the glass is opaque to a living area.

(Villa's outside: h, t, t, p : / / lux port . s3 . amazon aws . ("com") / 77582 / 16+Via+Potenza+Ct+Henderson+NV+USA+399863_1-EXT . jpg

Villa's living area 1/2: h, t, t, p : / / alyssa chia . info / wp-content / uploads / 2017 / 11 / inside-a-mansion-step-inside-one-of-texas-most-over-the-top-mansions . jpg

2/2: h, t, t, p : / / nrh cares . ("com") / wp-content / uploads / marvellous-benches-colors-plus-restoration-hardware-s-boston-flagship-store-opens-in-a-historic . jpg)

"Hello, dear Rosella~!" said a voice..from all around us?

A woman appeared behind Aunt Rosella near the staircase and covered her eyes.

She has light peach colored skin, she has wild, shoulder length, golden brown hair, matching colored..animalistic ears of some type?, light fuchsia irises, and she's wearing clothing of a female Indian Gypsy.

Aunt Rosella uncovered her eyes and looked to frown at her, "*Sigh* You sneaky, little fox, Kimiko. We have guests."

The woman tilted her head as her eyes squinted, "Oh~?" She turned to me and Subaru, "My~, welcome back, Lucille~!"

Before Aunt Rosella could speak, the woman quickly walked towards me and embraced me in a small hug.

She pulled back from me, "..You have so many scents on yourself. *Smirk* You cat in heat~! How many guys was there since you've left~?"

"Wh-..what? I'm sorry, but I'm not-"

"Rose, were you calling just now? If you're looking for everyone, we took-?..a walk...um, Rose? Who are these people and why are they here?" a man entered the room across from the staircase.

He has fair, brown skin, he has short, ruffled dark brown hair with some strands sticking out from the beige, green, blue, and gold sash on his head, turquoise irises, he wears gold accessories, and beige and dark green clothing of a male Arabic Gypsy.

"Ah, brother. This is-"

"What's the commotion here?" asked a voice filled with interest.

Looking up to the balcony, I saw another man. He has toffee colored skin, he has slightly untamed black hair tied in a ponytail-which seems to reach the middle of the back, very pale purple irises, and he wore a white, black and gold military suit of some kind.

His eyes slightly widened, "Lulu, you're back? You've gotten..smaller..."

" _Oi,_ nothing on Miyami is small. Don't insult what's Yours Truly's," Ayato retorted.

"Ayato, you're embarrassing me," I told him, looking at him with discomfort.

"Due explain the presence of these extra people, Ella," the man on the balcony mumbled in boredom.

"Well, I was trying to, but you all kept interrupting me! Anyway, this may come as a shock, so prepare yourselves. Who stands before us now is not Luci, this is her daughter, Miyami."

 _*Silence*_

"..Sooo...your point?" the man with turquoise eyes asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, haha..this is just Karlheinz and Lucille's child," she spoke normally before covering her ears.

 _*Silence*_

Dark aura emitted from the man, **_"What the hell did you just say?!"_**

"Oohhhh, $#;t..." the man on the balcony said, slowly backing away from the rails.

"Aaaahhhhhh! The horror~! By the way, I'm just playing along~," spoke the odd woman known as 'Kimiko'. "Calm down, honeybun~. This Karlheinz character can't be that bad~," she said, massaging his shoulders.

I was surprised at how she was not phased by the man's dark aura that seemed nearly murderous.

 ** _"Karlheinz...that $$hole..."_**

Sensing another presence, I looked towards the windows-which is in the front-to see a woman standing there, glaring in the reflection..

At me.

She has light coffee cream skin, she has wild thigh length, red hair, sharp, blue irises, she wore a emerald necklace around her neck, and a strapless Victorian red dress.

"How deplorable of Lucille to have a child with that monster," she spoke in a deep tone. "Then again...I suppose that was the price for sending her off since she was in great danger."

Aunt Rosella uncovered her ears, "I understand that you despise him more than any of us, but that's a little out of line, Mother," she defended me.

Her eyes narrowed, "Rosella, get everyone settled down."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I sat in the right chair, facing parallel where the strict woman sat. Aunt Rosella sat next to me, facing parallel to the once angered man-who sat next to the strict woman.

Reiji stood behind me and Subaru stood behind Aunt Rosella. The triplets and Shu sat on the left couch, facing Miss Kimiko and the laid-back man.

"Introduce yourself," she told me.

I flinched, "My name is Miyami Luminitsa-Sakamaki. I am Lucille's only child."

Her eyes narrowed, "...Whom are these boys?"

I knew she suspected me of lying since I said I am my Mother's only child.

"They are my paternal brothers. The eldest and my equal in age is Shu, the second oldest is Reiji, they're twins. The triplets from oldest to youngest physically are Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. The youngest and only child, like myself, is Subaru," I said, pointing to each one of them.

Her gaze moved to Subaru, "Hm..."

I became tense, 'If she lays a hand on him, I won't hurt her, but I will use akido if she tries anything.'

"*Sigh* I suppose there's no helping it.." Her gaze moved back to me, "Tell me where your Mother is," she demanded from me.

My eyes saddened, "...She...she died three years ago..."

 _*Silence*_

The woman stood up, shadowing her face, "If..you'll excuse me," she spoke before walking to a hallway near a small dining room.

"How unfortunate..." Miss Kimiko spoke, tears slipping down her never-ending sly, but now somewhat saddened face.

"Was it that $$hole who killed her?! I swear to God, I'll mutilate-"

I cut off the angered man, "N-no..he didn't..."

"So... _he_ did it, after all.." the laid-back man muttered, shadowing his eyes.

I hadn't realized I had tears slipping down my face either, so I tried to shield it with my arms, but someone grabbed me by my shoulders.

Looking up into light fuchsia irises with thin pupils, I was entranced by them, suddenly forgetting my surroundings...

My surroundings were replaced with a green forest...

 _Trees blocked out some of the sunlight..._

 _I turned around after counting to ten and unshielded my face from my hands in surprise..._

 _Only to be stand in shock at who I saw..._

 _It wasn't one of my brothers in an obvious hiding place..._

 _It was my Mother..hanging by a rope from her neck...Blood covered her mauvein dress, dripping down the ends of her dress and her finger tips...Her throat was clawed out...She had a look of..._

 _Serendipity on her face..._

 _My eyes became blurry with tears..and they felt like they were about to pop out because of how wide they grew..._

 _In utmost traumatic horror..._

 _"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _My eyes blinked_...to only return to reality and I found myself on the floor.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Digging my nails into my skin, I created blood and kept clenching my head as more tears slid down my cheeks.

"Kimiko! You're abusing your power! Junjie, get her away from Miyami!" I heard Aunt Rosella yell.

"NONONONONOOOO! LUCI! LUCILLE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, YOU CAN'T LEAVE US, YOU CAN'T LEAVE MIYAMI!" she screamed, thrashing around frantically as the man with turquoise eyes pulled her out of the room since the other was thrown back by her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHH! MOTHER! DON'T LEAVE ME, MOTHER! DON'T LEAVE US! AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as my body began to shake violently.

Due to seemingly experiencing this scene again..I slowly fade in and out of consciousness, coughing up blood every time I awoken.

"Sis?! Sis?! Stay with us!" I heard Ayato yell in panic.

With eyes no longer filled with color, I finally gave up clinging on to consciousness.

(Welcome to the sequel, reader-chan/kun! You were probably expecting a warm welcome from the Luminitsa family, weren't you? No, no, this is not your typical 'I'm coming home, family will be happy' type of scenario. Anyway, what did Kimiko do to Miyami for them both to act frantic?)


	2. The Luminitsa Family Pt 2

"...-yami...Mi-...Miya-...Miyami?"

 _Fluttering my eyes open, I saw the night sky above me, filled with stars and many constellations._ _Slowly, I moved my head to the left to see my Mother sitting on it_ _top of her..coffin with a sad smile._ _I reached my left hand out to her_...

"Mother.."

 _She reached her right hand out to me, intertwining our fingers,_ "It's okay...I am okay, you are okay...Now, wake up."

 _Nodding weakly, I looked back up to the night sky, blinking once..._

 _~? Ends~_

Opening my eyes, I saw my left hand outstretched before me.

A hand grabbed mine, then soft purple irises appeared over me.

"Big Sis?"

A small smile slowly spread on my lips, "Kana-kun..."

Kanato leaned over..what seems to be one of the couches and hugged me by my neck. He lightly put his forehead against mine.

"Don't ever leave me again _like that_ , I won't allow it.." he whispered before licking some..dried blood on the left corner of my lips.

"It'll take more than that to kill me," I responded in a quiet tone.

Kanato leaned up and I sat up on the couch, looking around to see only he and I are present in the living area.

"How long have I been out? And where is everyone?" I asked as Kanato picked up Teddy on one of the chairs, then sat next to me.

"They went to another part of the villa to discuss, and you've been asleep for roughly fifteen minutes," he explained to me.

My eyes narrowed, "I see.."

'Who knows what Reiji could be telling them. I hope it's not false information to keep me 'safe' or to provoke them...Then again, I'm worried about all of them. They may be trying to pick an argument with Miss Kimiko about whatever she did to my mind..'

I looked to my younger brother, "Could you show me where they are?"

"Before I do that.." he set Teddy on a table, facing away, "I think I deserve payment for watching over you."

"If you need blood, then go ahead and-"

Kanato pressed his lips to mine, shocking the absolute hell out of me.

He wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer to him. To keep Kanato from trying to smother me, I placed my hands on his chest.

His tongue slowly licked my bottom lip to which I was confused at what he was doing, so I let my lips remain closed.

He growled at me to which I raised my left eyebrow at in a 'who do you think you're growling at?' expression; unexpectedly, he pulled himself on to me by my shoulders.

This made me quickly gasp, but not quick enough to close my lips again because Kanato slipped his tongue in my mouth. He explored every nook and cranny of my wet cavern.

'This is so foreign to me, and wrong in many ways..but why won't I stop him? Is it because of my lack of lust and love or my lack of sensual physical contact?'

When he finished licking my mouth and sucking my tongue, causing a shiver to go up my back, he held my cheeks with his hands.

"You're _my_ doll, no one else's," he said in a commanding tone.

"Kanato, you can't just claim meme as yours. I have a choice be-"

A sting suddenly spread on my left cheek.

"You don't have a choice because you willingly sacrificed yourself to us, your brothers, to me!" he yelled at me.

For a few seconds, I remained still, my shadowed eyes staring in the same direction.

"..Big Sis, I'm sor-"

Suddenly, I pushed Kanato off of me, not caring if he was okay or not, and I followed the scent of fresh, baked bread.

'That scent...it smells like Mother's homemade baked chocolate brioche with cashews spread around it!'

Turning a few more corners, going up and down a few steps, I came across beige double doors, then pushed them open after hearing small talk.

(Dining room: h, t, t, p, s : / / www . som in e restaurant . ("com") / wp-content / uploads / 2016 / 10 / Nice-Fancy-Dining-Room-on-Interior-Decor-Home-Ideas-and-Fancy-Dining-Room . jpg)

"I see you're finally awake," a deep feminine voice spoke.

I stared at the commanding woman with distraught, "That scent.."

Aunt Rosella, "Ah..so Lucille has baked this before. How about you would sit down, eat, and discuss with us?"

Uneasily, I walked towards an empty seat between Aunt Rosella and the man who has trouble controlling his anger issues.

"I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Esmeralda Luminitsa, your Grandmother. It is a pleasure to meet you," she introduced with a semi-smile.

A chuckle left my lips, "Ha...how strange. Your name is the same as the French gypsy in Victor Hugo's _"The Hunchback of Notre-Dame"_ , ironic, really."

She smiled, "Yes..ironic, indeed...I swear, playing dead is very exhausting since you have to stay still for a while."

Narrowing my eyes a bit, I noticed the emerald necklace around her neck, resulting in my eyes slowly widening.

"...You mean to tell me-"

Her eyes darkened, "They weren't kidding when they accused me of being a witch."

"...Is all of it true? What happened to you, I mean?" I asked her.

"Some is false, some is true, some _never_ existed. You can say I was a little bird in Hugo's ear, giving him the idea of the story, and the rest was history."

"A figure in a book has not been a fairy tale this past one and a half century? How discreet and deceitful, yet clever, Mrs. Luminitsa," Reiji commented.

"I prefer to keep it a fairy tale." She picked up her white teacup, decorated with the _Arc de Triumph_ in indigo and glanced to the male beside me, then nodded before sipping her..Darjeeling scented tea.

"Ah, right." He turned to me with a straight face, "My name is Nicolæ Luminitsa, I'm Lucille's brother, your uncle. It's nice to meet you, _nepoatã_ ," he said with a grin.

(Nepoatã means "Niece" in Romanian.)

"It's an honor to meet my other blood line. I've come here for some questions, but before we get to that, I'd like to know what happened earlier."

"I would've figured you'd remember. My wife, Kimiko Aurari-well, Luminitsa now, entered your mind, your past. She must've experienced what you felt when seeing..Luci's corpse. She is a Japanese Roma, and part fox, or _kitsune_ , as the Japanese say. She is able to see into the past and predict the future-depending on her emotions, but..she never mentioned of seeing you coming. This is the first I've seen this and I'm curious to know what answers you've come for," explained my 'Uncle Nicolæ'.

Aunt Rosella took a quick sip of her _Torii Gates_ designed teacup, "She is in her chambers resting. Feng-Wêi Junjie, a Chinese Roma accepted into our family by Lucille-who is your half uncle. is watching over her as she rests. He is the last survivor of the Wêi Clan that was massacred by Karlheinz," Aunt Rosella informed.

I looked down at my intertwined fingers on the table, "...In my Father's place, I apologize for his reckless-"

"You needn't apologize. It wasn't your fault. This was way before your time. I want revenge for him and myself because he is basically the Claude Frollo in my story, but I have to thank him while doing so," she explained, sipping her tea.

"Thank him? What for?" Ayato asked, taking a bite of his brioche.

"Taking in my Lucille. Before your existences, Lucille was nothing the person you knew her to be. I assumed her persona changed to a sweet, loving one because of Karlheinz's influence, but it seems you are the reason. Not that I was or am not a loving person, I became more loving when I had my children. Anyway, back to the point..one night, my husband's clan was attacked by these two individuals years ago. At the time, Lucille was at the end of her teenage years. My husband sent us off to find Karlheinz, so she could survive and I helped her escape. Somewhere along the monthly trip, she disappeared. Ever since then, I've felt a void in my heart. But now that you're here..if you're here...I know she died protecting you, I know she didn't die in vain."

"Are you saying...those two strangers were after her...and when they found out I came into existence, they attempted to kidnap me? Why?"

"I am unsure. It doesn't make any sense that they wouldn't come to the root, me, for whatever they wanted." She looked to Shu, "You're the eldest, I would assume Tougo speaks to you mostly, yes?"

He opened his right eye, "Mhm."

Aunt Rosella..mushroom sighed?, "Another Junjie, I see..I wonder how he'll take revenge if he keeps acting lazy..?" she mumbled.

I sweat dropped, 'Shu is lazy? Well..ever since I got back, I didn't really see him doing anything, but sleep...Who could blame him? He was expected to be the best of the best.'

"I see. When was the last time he contacted you?" she questioned.

"...It was about a human girl coming to stay at our house.." he mumbled, closing his eye.

"A human girl...?" she said confusedly, then looked to me.

"She possessed the heart of Cordelia, but with my power, I absorbed all of her out the human girl's heart and let her be on her way."

Uncle Nicolæ gritted his teeth, "So Cordelia's heart.."

"You know her?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Yeah, an arranged marriage was made between us all those years ago. Apparently, my Father listened to my reasoning, with the convincing of my Mother, and decided his children should marry for love."

I intertwined my fingers together as my eyes sparkled, "May I write about your struggles during that time, but keep your identity secret?"

He was taken aback, "Um..."

"She's an author," Reiji spoke.

"Oh? An author?" Grandmother asked me.

"Yes, I've been writing books since I was, well, physically thirteen years old," I informed her.

She smiled, "How impressive. I remember Lucille was the bookworm of the family. Did she ever write a book?"

"I wish she did, but she didn't. She decided to be an accountant ever since she met my Father."

Grandmother used her right hand to fist pump in the air, "That's my girl. I taught her well. Let no man take _too much_ care of you, even if they are your husband. I see she taught you the same as well."

'Oh, so that's where Mother learned such wise words...' I thought as I softly smiled.

"I bet Lucille didn't tell you she used to be an information broker because she wanted to keep up the 'mom' image. We, gypsies, were always sly in some ways," Aunt Rosella informed.

"No, she didn't, but...that's so cool! Tell me more!" I said excitedly.

"She was the smartest in this family in all four subjects of mathematics, history, language arts, and science," Uncle Nicolæ informed.

"...What kind of science?" I asked, looking down at my intertwined fingers on the table.

"Physics and chemistry," Aunt Rosella spoke. "She would constantly help me with my studies, so I-..What's wrong, sweety? Why do you look sad?"

'...Maybe Father did love Mother because they had that in common..? I don't want to make any assumptions. Besides, no matter how I look at it, he was using her for his own gain...If that's so, why did he cradle her lifeless body in his arms that day he found me screaming?' I shook my head, 'I'm not going to think about it right now..'

I looked up with a subtle smile on my lips, "It is nothing too important. Um..I have a question."

"Well, ask away," Aunt Rosella said with a happy smile.

"Do any of you know a woman by the name of Krone?"

"Krone?" Grandmother questioned with a surprised stare. "Yes, I know her. What is it about her that you want to know?"

"Does she have any children?"

"Oh! You mean Carla and Shin?" Aunt Rosella asked. "Yes, I know them! I haven't seen them in ages. I wonder where they could be.."

"No one in our family met Krone's children, but Rose did and she became an acquaintance of theirs," Uncle Nicolæ informed.

"Carla and Shin..."

'Could those two strangers that attacked the Luminitsa Clan be them and Grandmother has yet to realize it if she never met Krone's children?'

"Hm...I know those eyes anywhere when I see them, those thinking eyes of Lucille's when she's on to something. Tell us, grandchild, what is the conflict?" Grandmother noticed and asked.

"I..want to find the murder of my Mother and from what you're telling me, it may be possible that this Carla and Shin you speak of are the culprits..and the culprits of attacking the Luminitsa Clan."

"That can't be," Aunt Rosella spoke. "They told me they weren't involved in that. It was somebody else's doing. Carla gave his word to Mother," she explained.

"I didn't take that into consideration..then again, it could be deceit..."

'Then..what was the First Blood King a villain to..besides my Father? Or what about this Carla and Shin? What is the real threat and conflict here? Did I get the story wrong somehow?'

I cupped my face with my hands and groaned, "...This is aggravating..."

"Sister, don't think too much. You'll exhaust yourself if you stress out about it," Subaru told me.

"I just want answers..." I groaned out.

"Surely, your questions will be answered, just be patient," Uncle Nicolæ spoke to me, rubbing my back in comfort.

"Heh, you're one to talk about patience, Nico," said a familiar sly voice.

Moving my hands away from my face, I saw Miss Kimiko..or Aunt Kimiko, hugging Uncle Nicolæ from behind.

She looked to me with a sad frown, "Miyami, I'm sorry about earlier. I had to enter your memories to see if you were telling the truth. I couldn't bring myself to believe it, Luci was my closest friend."

I nodded in understanding, "It's okay."

'Fuko can be a pain sometimes, but I wouldn't want her nor Kei to die.'

"When did you get here?" Uncle Nicolæ asked her.

"When Miyami said she wanted answers and I shall give them to her. My name doesn't mean "Beautiful History Child" in Japanese for nothing. Hmm.." Aunt Kimiko spoke, holding a pink flower up to her nose, "...Ohh? Does the answer you want to know if your brothers love you or not~? How sweet~."

"What?..No," I asked, then answered in an awkward tone.

"Well, of course, that's a yes~," Laito spoke.

"I was joking~," she said, chuckling afterwards. "But he is correct~. Anyway, the answer to..your question about the killer of Luci...hm? How shocking.."

"What is it? Do you know?" I asked her with great worry in my tone.

She looked at me, frowning again, but it was in concern, "If I told you who it was, you won't go find them immediately?"

"No, I will not. I won't do anything rash."

Aunt Kimiko sighed, then took out a smoking pipe from the pink sash on her left shoulder.

She inhaled the contents once she put it between her lips, then smoke of some sort blew from the pipe.

"The young boy's name is Kino, he claims to be Karlheinz's illegitimate son, he is a ghoul and he is physically seventeen years old. He was a power left in Rotigenberg, Germany, by Karlheinz," she informed.

"Sis..." Ayato spoke.

I looked to him, "What?"

His eyes narrowed, "I know that guy...he tends to come and go at school. It's no wonder why he keeps annoyingly call himself _onii-chan."_

"Does he say anything important to you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, one thing that annoys me most. He keeps saying, " _Onii-chan_ will take her away when you least expect it." Damn him. When we get back, I'm going to-"

"Do absolutely nothing," I told him.

"What?! But that guy's a threat and I'm not going to let some $$hole say and do what he wants, especially when it comes to Yours Truly's sister."

"Oh~, my~, so _it_ is true~," Aunt Kimiko mused happily.

"Ayato, I know you are concerned about my well-being, but I'll be fine. For now, I, nor any of you, won't do a thing. You just got me back and I want to spend a lot of time with my brothers and my newfound family by the end of this week. I'll do something about it then, alright?"

He stared at me with denial, "...Tch, fine, whatever.." but he agreed.

"Kino Sakamaki..so, he's our illegitimate brother?...Aunt Kimiko, tell me more about your power."

"Well, sometimes, even I don't understand it myself. I can see things up to a month in time and other witchery that comes with it as well as the normal gypsy, but..for some odd reason, I couldn't see you or your brothers coming here. Perhaps you're special..not that you aren't, but in different reasoning."

"No, you're right. No one in this world is special. Everyone has things to do, people to see, places to go, and secrets to keep. Human or not, we all do that, and I am no acception; although, everyone is special in their own way. It's a strange rhetoric.."

"I'm beginning to wonder if Luci had a lot of spare time as an accountant.." Uncle Nicolæ said with a perplexed look.

"Hm...I trust she was nice to you, boys?" Aunt Rosella asked them.

Subaru nodded, "She, and Sister, took good care of us."

"I'm curious. Who are your mothers?"

"Oh, my~. I see why they did~. The twins, they're mother is Miss Beatrix. The triplets mother is Cordelia. And the single child's mother is Lady Christa," Aunt Kimiko spoke as her eyes glowed pale fuchsia.

I assumed it was her Fortune-telling power, and that she could see something we could not in her eyes.

"Have you met Miss Christa before?" I asked Aunt Kimiko.

"A few times; I called her 'Lady' because compared to me back in my young days, I was what you consider an lower classman and an outcast for my slyness—so I had to have some type of formality; but since I've joined the Luminitsa family, I've been in check," she explained, rubbing her left cheek against Uncle Nicolæ's right one. "I'd always dream of being as beautiful and classy as she... _was_."

Glancing to Subaru, I tried to read his emotion, but his face held no emotion, which concerned me a little.

"As for Beatrix, I met her, but I wasn't fond of her. I do not approve of any woman who doesn't work for her own because women are capable of doing anything a man can do," Aunt Rosella said.

Glancing to Shu and Reiji, Shu..smirked? and Reiji nodded..in some type of understanding..or maybe pity?

"There you go again, Rose, trying to impression Luci," Uncle Nicolæ said with a smirk.

Her cheeks turned a faint pink, "W-well, she's my older sister for goodness sake! Of course I would try to act like her! By the way, thank you for healing my wounds; unfortunately, I was attacked by a shark."

"You're welcome. Ms. Luminitsa, it is best we leave. It is now evening and my siblings have some business to take care of," Reiji spoke, standing from his chair.

I stood up as well, 'Clearly, he wants to go and discuss something back at the beach house.'

"He is right. We'll see ourselves out. May we leave?"

"As you wish. You and your brothers are welcomed here any time," Grandmother said with a genuine smile.

Returning the gesture, Reiji and I bowed politely, then the others stood up and left.

"See ya~!" Aunt Kimiko said, then hugged me from behind, "Karlheinz is not your enemy, he was attempting to protect you by not giving you any information," she whispered seriously.

I nodded before she let go of me.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I walked along the shore with everyone in front of me, staring at the endless ocean.

'So..the Luminitsa family has connections with the wives...I guess that's a bonus point. And this illegitimate son..Kino. He bothers Ayato..he'll be my one connection to our 'illegitimate brother'. Kino must have a ally..or servant to help him. What could he possibly want from me?'

"Sis," I heard Ayato call out to me.

Looking away from the ocean, I looked ahead to see they were farther away, meaning I had stopped in my footsteps somewhere along the way of my thinking.

"Oh..right. Sorry," I said, then speed walked.

"Sister, don't think about anything serious and that will stress you out," Subaru told me.

"I know. I'll try not to...S-so, what did all of you think of my family?"

"I find it weird that they keep a deep freezer filled with blood bags," Laito spoke.

My eyes widened, "Ehhh?!"

"Apparently, Ms. Luminitsa is a medical doctor and she would create some type of diversion to 'borrow' blood of her healthy human patients," Reiji explained.

"...That is the most clever tactic I ever heard of...So that Darjeeling tea had some 'spice' to it," I said to myself mainly.

"But I find it more satisfying by drinking blood from a victim, like little Miya-chan~. Though she's tough, touch the right spot and she'll-"

"You bastard! Who the hell gave you the right to say that about Sister?!" Subaru spoke, trying to grab Laito by his collar, but I held him back by holding his left hand with my right one.

"Do not be provoked. Never argue with a fool. People may never know that difference," I cited Aristotle's words.

Ayato and Shu chuckled.

"Are you calling me a fool, Miya-chan?" Laito asked.

"If you hadn't said something so inappropriate, I wouldn't classify you as a fool, at least, just for that," I replied.

Nearing the beach house, I heard my cellphone ringing and I ran to my chair where I accidentally left it.

"Hello?" I answered.

["I've called you nine times now. I've been worried about you,"] Kei's voice spoke on the other line.

I smiled, "I'm fine, and I'm sorry, I was just in the middle of a family discussion."

["I understand. So, what are you doing now?"]

"Well, I was thinking about starting my online classes now. It's been a couple days and everything's been hectic. So..I will use the remainder of today-until dinner time-to fill in three days of work."

["If you do that, you'll tire yourself, Miyami. Think about your well-being. Do you even think that's possible?"]

I smirked, "..."I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast"," I quoted the Queen of Hearts and ended the call.

"Did you really?" Shu asked me.

"Pft, nah. That was just to mess with my friend's head. Now, if any of you need me for a _major_ reason, I will be in my room until eight o'clock."

(*Sigh* It's summer...and I'm at a standstill with my stories. It's not that I can't progress with them, it's just that I'm a little lazy...well, actually, I'm not, because I have a summer assignment and that's my major. By the way, I recently celebrated my birthday. Yay!..Though I'm not really excited. Anyway, enough of my self-pity, go on about your daily lives..)


	3. Mystical Encounters

_~3 HRS 30 MIN Later~_

Stretching after doing what I said wss going to do, I had completed most of "Hypnerotomachia" by multitasking.

I closed my laptop, 'I'll finish the rest tomorrow, then edit whatever seems wrong and publish it. I would send it to an editor, but today's editors don't edit the way I want them to. I can't believe I made up all that work in three and a half hours,' I thought, closing my laptop.

Feeling a weight over me in the body chair I'm laying on near my window, I opened my eyes to see Ayato leaning over me.

"Are you done now?" he asked with an frustrated frown.

"*Chuckle* I can tell you really want my attention because this is your third time coming in here and asking me this; but the answer is yes, I'm done."

"Finally! Yours Truly was getting tired of waiting," he said, nuzzling his face in the right side of my neck.

Carefully, I placed laptop on the windowsill on my left, then placed my left hand on Ayato's back and the right in his hair.

"You have my undivided attention now. What is it that you want me to do?" I spoke gently.

He lifted his head, staring me in the eyes, "Tableware-otaku said that he'll cook dinner since you'd be busy, so you will stay here with Yours Truly until eight o'clock."

'Tableware-otaku?...He must mean Reiji. Haha, the nickname is kinda adorable. Speaking of nickname, why does Ayato refer to himself as 'Yours Truly'?..Ohh, right, I remember now..'

"Alright, I'll stay with you...Hey, Ayato.."

"Hm?"

"..Do you have an idea of what love is?"

He recoiled, "Why ask me something like that? The hell if I know.."

"You're right...I'm just clueless to what love, romantic love, is. I want someone to teach me, inexperienced or experienced, I don't mind. Love is the only emotion I can't understand.."

Ayato blinked twice before smirking, "Oh? Is that it?"

All of a sudden, I sensed what he was suggesting and my cheeks turned a light pink.

"Um..that's not what I meant. I know things like kissing, physical contact, comfort and..s-se--intercourse! It's just that I..I-"

"Want to experience all of what you said?" he finished my sentence.

"...Well, if I have to be like the normal person and experience myself, I suppose so," I responded.

"...Does anyone else know about this?" he whispered.

"Actually..this if my first time telling anyone. Please, don't say anything about this to anyone, especially your brothers," I requested of him.

A grin spread on his lips, "Only if you personally do the things you want to experience with Yours Truly."

I hesitated, "...Though we're siblings, I'll let this slide for once. Would you stop if it becomes to much for me?"

"Because you're my sister and I love you-r--blood!...fine," he agreed..but I could of sworn his voice broke a bit and he seemingly panicked.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion before slowly nodding, "Deal..let's keep this a secret between us."

"Mm. So.. what do you want to do first~?" he asked, moving his hands from my sides on each side of my head..as if he were a predator.

"Hn...hold hands?"

Grabbing my left hand with his right in a swift motion, he intertwined our fingers together and lightly placed kisses on the back of it.

"Is this good enough for you, because it surely is to Yours Truly," he said with closed eyes, still kissing my hand.

"Yeah.."

My cheeks turned more pink, 'Wow, it's as if Ayato puts each kiss with a lot of care and comfort on my hand..it feels nice...'

"Um...could you..kiss my neck?"

He stopped and opened his eyes, smirking with malice at my request.

I frowned, "No biting."

He sighed, "Fine."

Ayato leaned forward to kiss my neck, but he never let go of my hand. His lips lingered on my skin with each kiss.

I gasped, "Ayato.."

Chuckles left his lips and I was confused, but all sense left my mind when he began to suck on..that sensitive part of skin, and it felt..good?

For some reason, I kept panting, "Aya-Ayato, ah..st-stop..mn~. No~..no~...more~," I moaned.

"Haha, resisting is futile, Sis~," he said seductively in my right ear.

His hands slowly slid under my dress, groping my thighs, resulting in me tensing up.

"Ayato."

Gasping at the new voice in the room, I came out of my trance and lightly pushed Ayato away from me to the other end of the couch.

"Sister specifically said to not bother her unless it's absolutely necessary, yet you try to take advantage of her after working herself to exhaustion. I should-"

"It's okay, Reiji. I actually finished early. As for what you just witnessed, I was going to let Ayato drink some of my blood, but he seemed to be doing something completely different since you came in uninvited; although, I understand that you probably thought I was in danger because of the cries," I explained.

"Exactly, I'm glad you're not as clueless as Miss Yui," he spoke.

I lifted my eyebrows in amusement, "Really?...I suppose she is as innocent as she looks."

"Hah..far from it, she's a masochist," Ayato commented, relaxing his head on the back of the couch.

Reiji cleared his throat, "Ahem. Anyway, dinner has been prepared."

I smiled, "Thank you for doing that in my place, Reiji. I appreciate it," I said and stood up, "Accompany me you two?"

I walked to the door and before I could open the door, Reiji beat me to it to which thanked him again.

Along the way to the dining room, I decided to make conversation.

"I never thought drinking blood could stimulate emotions. Of course, I would hear humans create beliefs referring to that, but I didn't believe until I came back. The humans were correct about that" I spoke.

"From how you speak about it, I'm assuming you've never had any human blood," Ayato spoke.

I shook my head, "No..it has a strong metallic smell, and since I've been living around humans in college, I had to resist. When I see it or smell it, it makes me want to go into a frenzy, but simultaneously, I have no interest in it."

"Possibly, it may be because of your built up tolerance from resistance," Reiji proposed the idea.

"You may be right."

Entering the dining room, I saw all of my brothers awaiting for me.

"So, how did your work come along, Miya-chan?" Laito asked me.

I stopped at my seat and stared at him with surprise in my eyes since he didn't sound flirtatious, and concerned, for once, at least, from what I noticed.

"..What?"

His eyebrows lifted in confusion, "I asked "how did your work come along"?"

"Oh..it went well," I said, then sat down. "I got some time to finish most of "Hypnerotomachia" and I just have to finish it tomorrow, then edit it."

"That's good, I suppose," Subaru spoke.

"I am ecstatic to read it," Reiji spoke, sipping the..wine from his glass. "What ending will it have?"

"...I'm thinking about it. I want it to have a gruesome end, but..maybe I should lighten up on it and have a bad, but good end simultaneously.." I wondered to myself.

"Do what pleases you, Sister," Subaru said.

I pointed my fork at him, "You're right," I approved, then ate a meatball from my spaghetti.

The spaghetti contained three meatballs, marinara sauce with cheddar cheese and chives sprinkled around it.

I smiled, licked my lips, and blushed lightly, "Mmm~, this spaghetti is so good~. Oh, how I adore human food~."

"With you being surrounded by mortals, human food must've grown on you more," Shu told me.

"Yes, it has. I just love sub sandwiches, coffee, crêpes, chicken, brodtworst, chilli dogs, brioche, sweet and sour chicken, fajitas, tacos, cheese burgers, french fries, turkey, bacon, omelettes, chocolate chess pie, chocolate molten lava cake, spinach artichoke quiche, apple pie ice cream sundae, mochi, basmati, white and brown rice, chocolate pocky, bean buns, egg Fu Yung, snow cones, biscuits, hot tea and iced tea, cookies, and there's so much more!" I said while my eyes sparkled.

"Ahaha..no wonder why you're the size you are now, not that I mind~. You're a complete foodie," Laito told me.

"My friend called me the same term: I believe it's someone who loves food. As if I would care, I just love the different kinds and flavors of human food. It can be so various."

"Big Sis..you never, ever had a sip of blood before?" Kanato asked me, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmmm...no; although, I have spilled blood, but for revenge purposes--that I rather not ."

Ayato raised his left eyebrow, "..Sis isn't as innocent as she appears to be."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah..unfortunately, human males at my school call me the 'scary snow woman' because I am as cold as ice when it comes to them flirting with me. I am not what they consider a 'cute, easy-going woman'. It's not my fault I was raised in a-"

I bit my bottom lip, drawing some blood that I quickly licked up.

"In a...different household.."

"Speaking of different...there really is something I wanted to discuss," Reiji said to me. "What will you do if this illegitimate son approaches you when we're not around? Or worse?" he questioned.

I closed my eyes, "Reiji, you make me sound weak. Do you not trust your older sister?"

"It is not that-"

"Then don't worry about it. I got this," I said, then sipped my glass of sparkling water.

"I guess whatever Miyami says, goes," Shu commented. "But you're still the Sacrificial Bride."

My eyes opened to slits, "Do not remind me..." I mumbled.

Feeling my phone vibrate in my left dress pocket, I slid it out a bit to see who it was. The number was unknown, so I read the text...

 _Hello, Miss Sakamaki. This is me, Hiroshi. Text me back as soon as you can. ;3_

A light pink blush spread across my face, "Vice President...?" I whispered.

"What?" Ayato asked.

Quickly, I dropped my phone back in my pocket, "Ah, it's just.."

'Senpai!'

"My..my upperclassman. He's just probably wondering if I..."

'Fuko may already have told him because she has a loud mouth and she 'ships' us together—whatever term that means, but knowing him, he asked her for my number so he can get close to me. *Smirk* Oh, Vice President..there's no need, I'm already interested in my prey..'

"If I caught up on my work."

He narrowed his eyes, and not only his, but all of their eyes, since I did seem a little off while answering.

"Who is he?" Kanato asked me, hugging Teddy closer in his left arm.

"All you need to know is that he's my upperclassman, he's concerned about me—my work, and he wants me to be secretary of our university." I stood up and grabbed my plate and glass, "I'm tired after today, I'm turning in early. Thank you again for cooking dinner in my stead, Rei-kun," I said, then walked over to him, and bent down a little to kiss his left cheek.

With that, I went to the kitchen and washed my dishes, then headed back upstairs to my room to take a shower.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'..This is strange. Usually, vampires stay up at night, but today was exhausting, so I deserve some sleep...I have to apologize to Kanato some time...Eh..? Sleepy already?'

Blinking my eyes, I found myself in a misty place..it has a blue sky and clouds. In the center is a tree of some sort. Around it revolves a strange circular red and black..stone?

Approaching the tree slowly, I somehow felt attracted to it...but I don't know why.

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"So...you're his new experiment, huh?" a familiar voice asked._

Turning around, I saw the outline of Cordelia in the mist, with her back facing towards me.

 _"Experiment?"_

 _"Or should I say...Eve? Hm..I'm beginning to wonder if Karl will ever plan to revive me. Being stuck in your body while taking lesser than equal to control is boring, that other girl was easy to crack. *Sigh* Fortunately..for you, I'm wasting away in here...As long as that tree blooms..I will slowly die."_

I glanced behind me at the tree, _"What makes it so special?"_

 _"It is the tree that you will eat the forbidden fruit from..as soon as you find your 'Adam'. How cruel of Karl..then again, I should've known he had given up on me after Ayato, my favorite son, saved that girl..."_

I turned around, readying to use my sharp tongue, but she was no longer there in the mist.

 _"What..did she mean by forbidden fruit..and find my Adam? What's this supposed to be? The 're'creation of the first humans, Adam and Eve?"_

Gasping out of realization, I turned back to the tree to only see someone—a male to specific—in front of me.

 _"Who are you?"_

What was odd is that I couldn't see his face that I couldn't see his face. There was some type of shadow cascading do down his face.

 _"...Eve...we've..been waiting.."_ he said slowly, seemingly smiling down at me.

Suddenly, I felt paralyzed as he placed his hands on my shoulder. He slowly leaned down to my right ear.

 _"This...will be easy..since...you're..a gypsy,"_ he whispered, then licked the lobe.

Gasping, I blinked my eyes only to see my bedroom ceiling above me. Calming down my breathing, I sat up and looked at my alarm clock.

'6 o'clock in the morning already? To say it was a fast dream..or whatever it was, time in reality sure has passed-'

Feeling a shift on my waist, I looked down to see my two youngest brothers, Kanato and Subaru.

Kanato stared up at me with more than usual tired eyes, "Mm..don't leave, _onee-chan_.." he quietly whined.

Subaru didn't say anything; although, his grip around my waist did tighten and he stared intently into my eyes.

A genuine smile spread on my lips, "I'm just going to walk around for a bit. I need to think. I'll be back," I said, getting from under the velvet cover and crawling forward off the bed.

Opening my door, I gently closed it since they fell face forward back into my bed and I quietly chuckled at how cute it was.

Tip towing pass Reiji, Ayato, Laito, and especially Shu's room, I silently walked downstairs to the living room.

I sat in a sofa, 'That boy..I wonder who he was...and he said it'll be easy since I'm a gypsy? Does that mean he's one, too? Huh..and he called me "Eve"...I bet this has to do with Father. I would call him..but he probably got rid of that phone he used to contact me, he hardly ever shows himself so I can't talk to him face to face much, and I don't feel like being aggravated..'

"You keep up a facade in front of them, yet you're really frustrated, aren't you?"

My eyes flickered up to the wall of mirrors to see a male standing in front of them.

He has blond, curly hair, a left light blue iris and a right red iris. He wore a white suit, a black dress shirt underneath, and black dress shoes.

My fists clenched and I glared at him.

"Who are you and why are you in my house," I demanded from the stranger.

"You'll know soon enough. My brother told me this once, "False face must hide what the false heart doth know." In a way, I understood it.."

'A quote by Macbeth from Shakespeare's "The Tragedy of Macbeth"? This brother of his must love Shakespeare's books..or books filled with knowledge in general...'

He slowly walked forward, "Your face shows nonchalance..but your heart says many things that goes with the category of frustration. I hate when people lie..."

"If you know so much, why don't you tell me what to do to aid me? That way, I wouldn't be lying, yes?" I asked smugly.

He chuckled, "Ouch, you're no softie, unlike M Neko-chan~. You know...you're right, _S_ Neko-chan. Reality is not like a mirror. Whatever the truth you claim to seek eludes you because you won't look what's--not only in front of you--but also around you."

(Reference to Alice: Madness Returns video game. It's a similar quote to the Red Queen's.)

I didn't understand what he meant until I felt hands slide on my shoulders...

The male is actually behind me.

The mirror made it look like he was in front of me..and I'm sure he used some type of illusion magic.

"Remember when I said, "I hate when people lie"? I especially hate them when they're related to me."

Before I could move, he bit into the right side of my right shoulder.

Struggling to break free, I did so by grabbing his hands and flipping over the sofa while standing up, resulting in a chunk of skin being ripped off.

I threw him at the mirror, which shattered, screaming in pain as I held my right shoulder with my left hand and dropped to my knees.

"Miyami!" I heard Ayato yell.

"Well, that was delicious~," he spoke, licking his lips. "See you, S Neko-chan~."

With that, he disappeared. 'A...vampire...'

My head was lifted on someone's lap and I saw Laito. He pressed the wound with his left hand, applying pressure.

He lifted his hand and inhaled the scent, "..Mh~...Th-..This isn't good. Reiji, Ayato.."

Ayato pulled Laito back away from me as Reiji held me up by my back with his left hand and applied pressure to my shoulder with his right.

"Miyami, what happened," Reiji demanded from me.

"Someone—ugh..s-someone attacked me. It wasn't, agh..it wasn't Kino. Ngh..I'm not sure who he was, but I-I don't think he was trying to kill me—more like warn me," I said, placing my left hand on Reiji's for more pressure.

"I see. We can't let you out of our sight for even a second. We will cut this vacation short. You five, go and pack your bags while I treat her wound," Reiji told them.

"And her family?" Shu questioned.

"We..—well, _I_ , already know," said a echoing voice around us.

Before Reiji and I appeared Aunt Kimiko out of a strange mist as her many pieces of jewelry made noise.

"Strange, Miyami...When it comes to you, I don't see anything or anyone that is with you. I only get woman's intuition when something is wrong..and I was correct."

"Help her is the real statement if you can; otherwise, leave," Reiji harshly demanded from her.

Aunt Kimiko walked towards me, pulling out a sutra from her left, wide open sleeve, then squatted down to hold the paper with kanji over my wound.

For once, she looked serious, "Within five minutes she'll heal." She looked down at me, "I will not notify our family of this. What do you wish to do?"

"I would contact.. _him_ , but _he's_ not welcomed here..and this would increase the chance of me being used and abused," I gave my reason. "Return to the villa as if nothing happened, Aunt Kimiko."

Her wry smile came back, "Good, good! I thought I'd have to claw out Karlheinz's eyes if I ever saw him."

"What did he ever do to you?" Kanato asked as he hugged Teddy closer.

"It's not what he _directly_ did to me, it's what he _indirectly_ did to me...Anyway!" She took the sutra away from my now healed shoulder, "I shall do as you requested and study up on your relatives! Your brother is right, by the way, you should go back home. Remember, I'm only a... _intuition_ away~."

With that said, she held up a blond string of hair coated with dripping blood, then stood up and walked away.

The murky pinkish purple mist surrounded her again, and when it had cleared two minutes later, she was gone.

Sitting up out of Reiji's hands, I stood up and quickly walked over to the broken mirror, scrutinizing it closely...

There was something behind it.

Carefully—so I won't cut myself—I used my nails to tilt the shards forward in order for them to fall.

By the time I cleared the middle, I used my right fist to punch the same spot, then pulled my hand back quickly as the rest of the shards of the once square mirror fell.

Staring at the...Latin?..words scribbled on the wall, I slowly translated the words..

".."Has _she_...dissolved"?"

Feeling something course in my veins, I flinched at the burning rush of my blood.

"*Groans* Ugh..I'm assuming so right now..."Even without her..you still have..the red of a First Blood".."

With that, I became angry.

"What the hell?! What's that supposed to mean?! Miyami wants an explanation right n—!...You're...y-you're.."

 _You're not a Sakamaki,_ it read.

For some reason, I felt relief...and anguish. Glancing at my.."brothers", they stared at me questionably.

"Well, what does it say, Sis?" Ayato asked me.

I shook my head lightly, "..Don't call me Sis anymore.." I turned around and walked upstairs, "Don't call me anything in relation to that, just Miyami. Pack your things, we're cutting this trip real damn quick."

'...So your soul has undone business on this Earth and that's why you're trying to help me as much as you can in surreality, huh, Mother..'

(It's been so long since I updated! *Groans* I'm a horrible author...wwll, at least I'm not that author that doesn't update a year later—I am not calling anyone out. Welp, I'm back in school..you f*c*;πg abomination...

Akidearest's words, not mine. Watch her video "What to do with a Death Note?" if you're interested.)


	4. First Blood Queen

By the time it was noon or 1:00 PM, we were back home because I sped more than needed.

Getting out of my truck, I went to the trunk and grabbed the paper I wrote on, then teleported inside my bedroom.

Walking to my desk, I grabbed a pen and laid on the floor with the paper, then I began to write.

"That heir to the throne is Carla Tsukinami, King of the First Bloods, sub classes, and the..the...Mother mentioned them once..the Ancients. They're a threat..no, enemy, to Fa-..Tougo, and vice versa. Tougo must've trapped them somehow in the Demon World..but for what reason?..If they break out, what or who would they come after...?"

A suggestion popped up in my head.

 _You're not a Sakamaki._

"...Could it be..."

I jumped up, dropped the pen, and ran towards that particular forbidden room.

Remembering the layout of the room, I teleported inside and looked around for any important papers or notebooks.

Finding a particular note from a woman by the name Menae, I scanned the note for any key words.

 _Dear Cordelia,_

 _It's best if you come back to the Demon World. I do not trust Karlheinz. I do not know if you know this, but he used me, as well as turn human children into half vampires. And that child..the newborn..I believe her name is Amaya Tsukinami? I know you despise her, but she is your cousin, please respect her since she is soon to be Queen of the First Bloods..now that Giesbach is dead._

 _Respond immediately; sincerely,_

 _your Mother, Menae_

I dropped the note on the dresser filled with jewelry.

"My name...is Amaya Tsukinami and my title..is soon to be Queen of the First Bloods..and the Ancients..."

'Mother must've changed my name. Geisbach..that's the name of the First Blood King...so this whole time..I was playing the role of a false princess for the Sakamaki family?'

Gritting my teeth, I glared down at the letter and the jewelry.

"What are you doing in here," I heard a voice behind me.

Looking up and a little behind me in the mirror, I saw Ayato leaning on a closet-like wardrobe not too far away from me.

A light gasp left my lips, "Just..searching for...answers. Oh..I almost forgotten..Cordelia is no more, she has vanished from my heart and blood."

He scoffed, "I care that you're okay, but I don't care that she's gone forever now."

I let my head drop down, attempting to comprehend who I really am without being obvious about it, "..Yes, I know. So what are you doing in here?"

"I heard moving about in here..and I was looking for you anyway. We got a problem."

Looking back up, I saw disgust in Ayato's eyes and I narrowed mine.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Running around the corner at the top of the stairs to the entrance hall, I saw him...

Tougo Sakamaki talking to my brothers.

He looked up, noticing my presence, then smiled.

"Ah, Miyami, you're back. I've been meaning to speak-"

I cut him off by sliding down the left rail of the staircase, then jumped off at the end—landing perfectly on my feet—and I approached him quickly.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I yelled as I attempted to claw at him, but Subaru and Shu held me back.

He took a step back, chuckling, "Goodness, no need to be upset, dear. It's what I _partially_ did...your Mother is the one who kept secrets, I'm surprised she didn't leave it in her will—and of course, I had no way of obtaining that. That stormy day, I offered her a new life, safety, luxury and in return..*smirk* I wanted you as Father's little princess. A sip of my blood as an infant and my genes replaced Giesbach while Lucille's remained."

I got out of Shu and Subaru's grasp—ready to argue, but Ayato stepped halfway in front of me, "You have a purpose for doing that. What's it to ya, old man?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Oh, how the plot thickens. "The Mad Hatter loves 10/6, that's a lie for persons. Best be on your guard and protect the crown before it is a collect"..though I doubt that since she's possibly powerful than me."

With a literal blink of an eye once again, he was gone.

I dug my nails into the palm of my hand, "...The last time he left, I miscalculated. Damn it..."

"What do you mean, Big Sis?" Kanato asked me and I cringed at the last two words.

"I'll explain in the living area," I said, then teleport to said room.

Sitting on the middle of the green couch, I decided to lose my..'reserved and calm' stature by putting my feet, wrapping my arms under my thighs, and rest my head on my thighs.

Sighing aloud and groaning afterwards, I realized..the Sakamaki brothers were all here in the room.

"First things first, I knew nothing of me not being your sibling. I feel...I'm sorry."

"Even if you're not related to us fully by blood, you're still Big Sis because you've been there in times of our need and want," Kanato spoke.

I trembled a bit, and hugged my thighs closer, concealing the tears that slid from my eyes down my cheeks and barely stained my white sundress.

"...Thank you, Kana-kun..." I spoke in a normal tone, making sure it didn't break. "..About the miscalculation earlier, Tougo saw me off before we left..and he mentioned "10/6"..I thought he was referring to himself as the Mad Hatter, crazed and unpredictable..but he meant that I.. _you_ had more..."

"More of what?" Laito questioned.

"...Siblings. I don't know much about them, except that they're after me for some reason."

'The one in my dreams must've been one out of the four..and the other that attacked me said he hates when, people who are related to him, lie to him so I am correct..but does he know who I am? Did Tougo not tell them..or if he did, did they brush if off? All I know about them is that they're after me..'

"My real brothers are Carla and Shin Tsukinami, Cordelia's cousins-which means I am the triplet's cousin by blood. Subaru, Reiji, and Shu, I am your cousin not by blood. All of you, I am your half sibling since I unknowingly and involuntarily tasted Tougo's blood as an infant. My prior name was Amaya Tsukinami."

"I see. It's all coming together. Sister, I have a demand for you as the Sacrificial Bride..." Reiji spoke.

Looking up, I blinked my tired eyes and tilted my head to the left in question, "What may that be?"

 _~1 Week Time Skip~_

I walked down the hallway, sighing at how clever this strategy is, but I feel ridiculous as of now.

Arriving at the designated room, I slid the door open and walked inside. As soon as I walked in, the small chatter here and there stopped.

Stepping up on the podium, I turned to the wooden stance and smiled at the people before me.

"Hello. My name is Miyami Sakamaki, but you will call me Miss Sakamaki. I will be teaching World Language and Literature. Any questions, class?"

One person raised their hand and I nodded towards them to proceed with what they want say.

"Are you and Laito-kun related?" a girl, who's eyes were sparkling, asked.

I made a closed eyed smile as my left eyebrow twitched, whilst hearing Laito's muffled chuckles.

"..Yes, we are."

A boy raised her hand and I nodded again for her to speak.

"Nice $$, Miss S," he spoke.

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!" Ayato shouted at him.

"You wanna go, Sakamaki?" the boy challenged.

Ayato stood up, "Let's go," he said and the boy stood up, too.

"You.." I quickly glanced to my class roster, "Mister Mukami, see me after class." I looked at Ayato, "I'll deal with you when we get home."

The class let out a low 'ouu' and Ayato clicked his tongue against his teeth at me, looking away from me. They both sat down in their seats.

I sighed, adjusting my thin framed glasses. Oh, and about my attire...I wore a white, long sleeves blouse, black caprice with golden buttons decorating the sides of my pockets, back pockets, and the button itself. I wore beige, three inch wedges with a golden buckle on each sides. My hair was wrapped in a upper bun, but my bangs still hung out.

"Now, let's start with "The Legend of Princess Kaguya", shall we?" I asked with a cunning smile.

(I'm so sorry that it's short, I just had to come up with this idea, publish it, and leave it at that. I was deciding for a week if I should make Miyami/Amaya unrelated to the brothers, but at the same time, related, like the Mukamis. They're the Sakamaki's half brothers because they drunk Karlheinz's blood, like Miyami/Amaya did when she was a clueless infant.)


	5. Miss Sakamaki

The bell sounded, signaling class has ended. My class walked out as I gave them their homework, which is the calligraphy of how the elixir was thrown in Mt. Fuji.

I had three sheets left...

"...Laito, Ayato, you're dismissed," I said, trying to hide my smirk.

"Aww, but Miya-chan~," Laito whined, approaching me with Ayato not far behind him.

"It is rude for a student to eavesdrop on a teacher disciplining another student," I explained to him.

"Well, just for the attempt, could you discipline me~?"

I hit him upside his head with the last two sheets rolled nito a scroll, "Boy, if you don't get out of my classroom!" I raised my voice a bit and he ran out, laughing at me.

Letting out a few giggles, I turned back to Ayato.

"I'll be fine; on the other hand, I do want to thank you for defending me," I said, holding out his sheet of homework.

"Yours Truly just said that to make people know who you belong to," he said, grabbing the paper from my hand, and walked out—sparing a glance at me with light pink cheeks.

Refraining from giggling anymore, I cleared my throat, slid the door shut and looked back at Mister Mukami, who had his eyes closed.

"Y'all good siblings?"

"Yes, we are..well, when I'm around, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is what you said to me earlier," I said, approaching his desk.

"I was just being honest. Where's the harm in that?"

"There's no harm for being honest, but it's the way you said it. You used your language honestly, but your literature immaturely. I wouldn't exactly say "thank you" to something like that since I'm your teacher and a civilized person. Next time, Mister Mukami-"

"Yuma, just Yuma."

"Next time, Yuma, say a compliment that's school appropriate and polite," I said, handing him his homework sheet.

He grabbed my left hand and pulled me forward a bit, making me drop the paper and lean down a bit.

"So...school appropriate, eh? Well, since it's just me and you, not only do ya have a nice $$, teach, but a great pair of bosoms, too."

Gasping, he smirked and slid his right hand—that held my hand—around my waist, pulling me closer.

He leaned to my left ear, "And I'll get to compliment ya more..'cause we'll be seeing more of each other, tigress~."

Pushing me back gently, he grabbed his homework assignment, got up, and left the classroom.

I stood there, bewildered, and not knowing what to do

"...Did my student just 'flirt' with me..?..at least, that's what I think people call it..."

Shaking my head away from the thought, I prepared to teach my next class by setting their assignment—which was about Ralph Waldo Emerson's excerpt of Nature.

"May I help you with that, Miss Sakamaki?"

Jumping in surprise at the voice behind me, I quickly turned around to see a boy a little close to me for comfort.

"O-oh..*sigh* you scared me there...?"

"Mukami. Ruki Mukami, Miss Sakamaki, it's an honor to meet you," he introduced himself, then gently grabbed my right hand and kissed the back of it.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Mister Mukami-...*sigh* oh, goodness. Another Mukami..."

He removed his lips from my hand, "Is there a problem?"

"Well..are you related to Yuma Mukami?" I asked with a wry smile.

"Yes, I am his elder brother. *Sigh* I assume he said something inappropriate. My apologies on his behalf," he apologized.

I waved my right hand dismissively with a small smile, "No, no. It's alright."

Looking back to see my class flooding in, I nodded at Mister Ruki to take his seat and finished placing the assignments on the desks that didn't have one.

Walking back in front of the class, I waited for my class to settle down and grabbed my class roster to call names.

'..Iyori...Jing...Kazaki...Mukami...hm? Another Mukami?'

"Mukami, Ruki?"

"Here."

"Mukami, Azusa?"

"..I am..here now..." said a voice near the front entrance door.

Looking towards the door, I saw a seemingly exhausted Mukami, Azusa.

My eyes slowly widened..and not because of the bandages around his neck and wrists either...

'It's him...That means..I've talked to two of them without even knowing it. Their last name is Mukami..okay, now I just have to figure out who's the last one's name.'

"Um..just get here on time as best as you can, Mister Azusa. Take a seat," I said and looked back at my class roster, then called more names.

'Act normal, act as if you do not know anything about them and that you've never heard of them,' I thought as Azusa took his seat

Once I was done, I set my clipboard back down the stance and looked up with a closed eyed smile.

"Hello, class. You're wondering where is Mister Tanaka; well, he retired so I'm here in his stead. My name is Miyami Sakamaki, but you will call me Miss Sakamaki." I opened my eyes, "Any questions?"

A male raised their hand and I nodded.

"Does that mean you'll be here for a while?"

I smiled, "Yes."

All the males..except two in particular, silently cheered...I could see it in heir eyes and posture.

A female raised her hand and I nodded again.

"M-Miss Sakamaki..um...are you really related to the Sakamaki Brothers?"

"Oh, dear. My brothers must be popular here~. I wonder what they did to have a popular title such as "Sakamaki Brothers"~," I mused, leaning on the stance.

"S-so they are.." she said happily.

I smiled, "Hahaha, yes." My smile turned upside down, "Yes. If you think for one minute that by becoming a teacher's pet so you can get close to my _younger_ brothers for your selfish reasons, then you are highly mistaken. Also, I will not take too kindly to that."

My class' eyes widened and slightly became visibly uncomfortable.

To return to the normal atmosphere, I smiled again.

"Putting that matter aside, let's go ahead and analyze Ralph Waldo Emerson's excerpt of Nature, then talk of exotic aspects that you can identify."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

The bell rung and my students scurried out; luckily, I handed them their homework ten minutes before, which consists of writing what they see in nature and life around them.

Stretching, I organized my slightly messy desk, then pulled out my lunch royal blue purse from under the the desk, next to the stance on the right.

"..Miss...Sakamaki..?"

Looking up from my bento filled with brown rice, with cut-up buffalo chicken on top, barbeque sauce, and lettuce. The sides are a blueberry, buttered bagel with two sausage patties between, a slight pout appeared on my lips due to being distracted, but it turned into a thin line once I saw Azusa.

"Oh, Mister Azusa. What is it that I can assist you with?"

He slowly smiled at me, "Miss Sakamaki...do you like..writings about pain?"

I blinked twice, "Of course not; seeing someone else suffer is—...on second thought, knowing another's pain is really empathetic, and it's very meaningful if you've been through the same, which makes you sympathetic. Why do you ask?"

He looked at his bandages, then back at me, "You..looked...more fascinated..than scared...when you saw..my bandages..so I thought..you liked...writings..about pain since..you're a..World...Language and..Literature..teacher..."

"Ah..right. I was a bit..intrigued, but I am also concerned about them. You needn't tell me why unless you want to, Mister Azusa. Now, what is it about these writings of pain?"

Azusa placed a book on top of my desk, a black book that had red drops designing the cover..and in red cursive said " _Their Cries by Noa_ ".

"I see..so you read Noa's books. Interesting, it's coincidental how that is going to be the next excerpt we'll read next week; _Chapter 1: Misunderstanding._ "

"Mm..well, I...can't wait..Miss..Sakamaki," he said with a nice gaze and smile.

"Me, too," I said with a closed eyed smile in return.

"Azusa."

Looking towards the front door, I saw Mister Ruki standing near it, holding a book in his left hand...it was a white and black checker board design with a red King piece on the back..and a red Pawn piece on the front from what I could see.

Azusa turned around, "Yes, brother," and walked towards the door.

"Oh? You're reading Noa's _"A Pawn Can Be A King"_ , Mister Ruki? That one was interesting, how you are the manipulated and you use great rhetoric..to only become the manipulator..and succeed in becoming a King..."

My mind drifted off to Reiji...he was so fluent in manipulating Miss Beatrix by...

"By feigning helplessness by pretending to be uncertain how to begin or proceed with his speech. This makes him appear, not so much as a skilled master of rhetoric, but an honest man." Ah, Quintilian's words are very true..."False face must hide what the false heart doth know," said Macbeth, and that applies to it very well..." I ranted on, opening my eyes that I didn't even know were closed.

Jumping and gasping at my run-on sentence, I looked up to see that only a wide-eyed Ruki in the my classroom.

"You...are very intellectual, Miss Sakamaki," he said as his eyes returned to normal size, then he smirked a bit.

"Forgive me for taking away your time by my rambling, Mister Ruki," I said with a closed eyed smile.

"Hm..not at all; actually..."

Feeling a sudden presence close to me, I opened my eyes to see Ruki standing next to me, he grasped my chin with his right hand and kissed my lips.

My eyes widened; before I could do anything, he pulled away from me slightly.

"I like a woman with literary intellect. We'll be seeing more of each other often," he whispered in my right ear and let go, then walked out of the classroom without another word.

 _*Silence*_

A sigh of relief left my lips...

"Why...why did I feel..such attraction to him? Is it because...he's the same as me on a literal basis? W-wait, no, no, Miyami! It is forbidden to have a romantic relationship with your students...even if they are after you."

Deciding to get my mind off of it, I pulled out my laptop from my purse and logged in after opening the lid to work on more of my given online assignments from my university's teachers while eating my first bagel with sausage between it bento, and thinking about my next book.

'Something light-hearted, hm...perhaps a..love story? Let's see from what I can remember on the romantic anime Fuko recommended...Say I love You-ugh, no, Yamato kept getting on my nerves with his indecisive self. Ouran High School Host Club? Hm, a little too bubbly, I need some tragedy. Kiss Him, Not Me? Ouu, no, what would my readers think of me, a horror novelist, writing...yaoi, I believe that is what it is called. Brothers Conflict?...'

My eyes widened as I just stared at my screen, coming to a slow realization.

"...No way. It can't be..oh, no. Oh, God. Please..let me be wrong about this. Hopefully, I am..."

"Miss Sakamaki~."

I looked up from my computer once again to see Laito and Subaru standing in the door way.

"Nfu~, we came here to get you, so we can eat together~, isn't that sweet of your younger brothers~, Miss Sakamaki~?" Laito mused.

I slowly smiled, "Actually..it is. Hold on and let me get what I need," I said, then put my half eaten sausage bagel into my bento, sealed it shut and stood up.

Closing my laptop, I grabbed that, and my bento, then headed towards my.. _half_ brothers.

"It is nice, but...I can't even eat lunch alone? You make me sound incapable of taking care of myself," I said my opinion.

Subaru glanced down at me as we walked down the hallway, "Tch, Sister, let us take care of you for once. You're becoming a pain when you deny our help. Can't keep the "older sister" role up all the time."

"He's right, Miya-chan~," Laito agreed, then slid his left around my waist, " _Succumb_ to your brothers for help~."

"..Now, you make me sound like a succubus wanting to feed off her brothers, but..for now, I shall comply."

"Good," Subaru said, ending the conversation.

As we walked up some stairs, I saw Shu leaning against the banister with his eyes closed.

"You ready, Sis?"

Before I say anything, a curly blond ran pass and up to..Yuma, who seemed a little annoyed.

"Excuse me," I called to the blond.

He perked up and turned around, revealing crystal blue irises and a curious gaze.

My eyes slightly widened and I flinched, but went back to normal size as I held a concerned look.

"Running in the hall is dangerous, I nor the school would want you to get hurt. Be more careful, please?"

He glanced back at Yuma, then at me with a smile, "As you wish, Miss...?"

"Miss Sakamaki," I looked to Subaru, then Shu, "That goes for you both, too. Do not refer to me as your sister when we're at school."

He opened his right eye, "..Will Miss _Fine_ do?"

I sighed, "So this is what Reiji's been dealing with, huh.." I said with a deadpanned expression.

"Pretty much," Laito answered.

"Tch, we don't have time for this, c'mon," Subaru spoke, pulling me by my left arm and down the hallway.

"Subaru!" I exclaimed.

"Tch, I don't like the way that blond guy was staring at you..like a predator with no sense. Gets on my damn nerves," he spoke.

"You can't grab a teacher and curse, then have the audacity to walk o—"

He glared at me for a brief second, returning his gaze forward again.

All of a sudden, my cheeks felt warm and I remained quiet, looking down a bit...

'That was...kinda..um, what is the word? Hot? Wait, n-no! I meant..different! Then again..Subaru always seemed angry..except towards me most of the time...What are you thinking, Miyami?'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We made it to roof, revealing Reiji, Ayato and Kanato. Subaru had taken my computer and bento, and carried it for me.

"Eating up here—matter of fact, just being up here is against school rules."

"We know that..but I do not recall you following that one when you attended here, Sister," Reiji spoke.

I glanced away with a small sly smile, "Hey, that doesn't matter right now..."

"You are right about that. I trust one of them—...Where is Laito?"

"Right here~," I heard him muse behind me.

On reflex, I turned to my right slightly, shove my right elbow in his stomach, grabbed him by his right hand with my left, then turned around more to grab him by his left shoulder, and swung him over and forward.

Laito came into with the ground harshly on his back, resulting in his eyes widening and coughing up blood.

Stepping back a bit, I realized what I did, I cupped my cheeks and fell to my knees in surprise as Ayato laughed and Kanato giggled in the background.

"Oh, my God! Laito! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! You just snuck up on me so suddenly, I panicked, and—.."

His eyes slowly closed, "I..I think I'm dying..."

I became mortified. Crawling towards him, I grabbed him by his collar and shook him back and forth.

"No! You can't die! You're too young!..Well, physically..but still! You can't die on your older sister! I won't allow it!"

He still wouldn't respond, so I slapped his left cheek with my right hand.

"Wake up!"

His eyes shot open, "Ow~. Miya-chan~, I was just kidding around~. I was hoping you'd do mouth to mouth~," he pouted and mused.

I blinked twice, "...Oh..okay, but don't joke like that with me ever again. I'm scared of what I'm capable of now that I know what I truly am.."

"No need to be, you're still who you are, no matter what you are," he responded.

My eyes widened and I shadowed my face from the blush that could probably be seen on my cheeks.

"Damn it..no, no, Miyami. This isn't that. Why..why did you have to hear that synopsis from Fuko? What was wrong with you?" I groaned.

"Sis?" Ayato questioned.

Looking back up with a closed eyed smile, I chuckled, "Never mind me. I'm being totally random is all."

After we got settled sitting on the ground, I opened my laptop again and went to open a new document in Word 2013.

'Happiness...what is my happiness?'

I gasped, "That's it! It's not mine, it's theirs and..Mother's as well. Now, the name..." _Beautiful Temple's_ _Night Rain_ ", that's perfect, but I have to use different hiragana characters so my name wouldn't seem easy to spot.."

"Writing a new book, I assume," Reiji spoke.

"Yes."

"You're naming it after yourself with different hiragana characters?" Shu asked me.

I nodded, "..After all, I'm your refuge," I said, then ate my first sausage bagel.

For a few seconds, it didn't click..until they realized Miyami means "Beautiful temple" and Amaya means "Night rain" in Japanese.

"Why night rain? I think beautiful temple by itself is good enough~," Laito spoke.

"My books have been focusing on you all. It's your happiness..but my sadness," I said in a soft tone.

I was not joking. I really only did cry on rainy nights where no one could hear me.

"..Tch, _baka onee-chan_ , if it doesn't make you happy, don't write it," Subaru spoke.

I looked up at him, "But I want to."

He took my laptop away from me, "Until you think of something else better to type, I'm not giving this back."

I pouted, "Subaru, you've become so mean and cruel. You hurt your sister's feelings," I said dramatically, closing my eyes.

"Whatever," he scoffed.

"Ne, Teddy? It's almost as if Big Sis is the _Lil'_ Sis, right?"

Twitching at what Kanato said to Teddy, I tried to keep up a nice smile.

"...*Sigh* Anyway..I have something to tell you...I met our half brothers," I said quietly.

"Wait! When did this happen?!" Ayato shouted.

"In first and second periods, the guy you got indirectly offended by was one of them: Yuma Mukami. In my second class, Azusa and Ruki Mukami—"

Remembering the kiss, I covered my face with my hands to hide the rising blush on my cheeks.

"...How embarrassing."

"What? What the hell happened, Miyami?"

"N-nothing major is all," I said and let my hands down to my lap.

'The feel of his lips that ghosted on mine for that brief second was anxiously alluring. When they connected, I felt as if nothing else was important..as if we were in our own little world..'

"..Stop fantasizing."

"What?" Shu questioned.

"What?" I asked with a tilt of my head, munching on my second sausage bagel.

I learned from Kei this was a way to throw people off from what your original question or statement.

His eyes narrowed, "..Nothing."

"Aside from that, the blond one we saw earlier: Subaru, Shu, Laito, he was the one who attacked me back at the beach house. I made it look like I don't recall him, but also recall the shock."

"That bastard, huh," Subaru spoke, getting ready to stand up, but I put my right hand on his left shoulder.

"Calm down, Subaru. We shouldn't engage in anything serious, especially here at school where I could get fired. For now, let's stay on the defensive."

"...Alright. And what of those blood brothers of yours?"

"...Offensive. I figured out one of the two killed my mother..it wasn't Kino."

"How would you know that? Kimiko showed us exactly who it was. By the way, I haven't seen that Kino guy around so far," Ayato asked and said.

"..I may not know much, but I am a Tsukinami. I've been studying up on the blood line and supernatural power for the past week, especially Carla. His using of magic is very powerful..he could've altered Aunt Kimiko's Fortune-telling, using Kino as a scapegoat."

"Where did you find this information, Big Sis?" Kanato questioned me.

I smirked, "Carla shouldn't have underestimated me—who is equally powerful, I'm a gypsy, as well as the adopted child of Tougo; of course I'd be able to use my magic just as perfect as he does. Anyway, I am the one Carla and Shin want, Mother refused—resulting in her death, for I may be...no, I _am_ the only opposite gender First Blood left now that Miss Komori no longer possesses Miss Cordelia in _her_ heart."

"And what shall we do on the offensive as we wait?" Reiji questioned.

My eyes darkened as they narrowed and my hair slightly raised in a rush of raging adrenaline.

"... _I_ want revenge for murdering her, for deceiving me, and using Kino as a scapegoat..despite him coming for me, too. _I_ will kill them. There is no peaceful resolve to this. I am tired of the complication and lies."

"This is your time to do something about it, Sis," Ayato told me. "I've been done with this $#;t."

"Hey...ever thought about.. _he_ was trying to establish some type of peace treaty..." Shu suggested.

I glanced to Shu, "..Probably." I stared at my bento box, 'Haha..how sick, trying to use the previous First Blood King's daughter as a peace treaty..yet you adopted her as your own daughter...'

A light gasp left my lips and I looked to Shu, "You may be right! I see it now. Giesbach must've been a horrible father, more horrible than Tougo..so he probably would've promised Carla that I'd grow up to be a elegant and lady of etiquette. When I'm of age..."

"This Carla would partake of the fruit," Shu finished.

"I guess...I am the Eve of this new experiment for a new race..but I refuse Carla to be my Adam."

"Ah...so this whole thing was to create a new race, huh...Then whom?" Laito asked me with a mutual amount of concern.

"Whoever I see fit for myself."

The bell rung, signaling lunch was over.

"We will discuss about my Mother at home," I said, standing up with my bento in hand, and walked towards the door.

"Why, Mother Lucille, Big Sis?" Kanato asked.

"..Kino was the one to attack the Luminitsa Clan..and he wanted something from either her or Aunt Rosella."

(I had to go back and change up a few words and sentences because I didn't want to confuse you guys since I read more about how everything came to be. Besides that..I hope you guys liked that I made Miyami a teacher instead of a student because she's nineteen. By the way, when Miyami was a student at Ryotei, she dyed her hair black and it was styled like Uta's from Tokyo Ghoul except she didn't shave some of it off..so if she comes into contact with any teachers she had, they won't recognize her. Wow, so many of the others are coming after Miyami..I should do one at a time...)


	6. Eve

It was the end of the next school day.

My last two classes went smoothly, AP—which was Reiji was in—World Language and Literature Honors—Shu and Subaru were in that class. My second class was quiet, which is IB World Language and Literature—Ruki and Azusa were in there, and the first was rowdy, which is College Preparation—Ayato, Laito, and Yuma.

Grabbing my royal blue purse that matched my royal blue knee length bodyco, I realized my laptop was missing...

"..Oh, right. *Sigh* Subaru, how do you expect me to think of something happy to write..when we're going through a crisis?"

Shaking my head, I exit my class room, then headed downstairs to go to the teacher's parking lot.

I was one of the few teachers—about four—to leave schoo grounds since I looked over my students' work.

Pressing the unlock button on my keypad, I approached my Suburban and was about to open it until a hand from behind closed it back.

"Miss Sakamaki!"

Jumping in surprise, I turned around and saw..a boy—maybe in his last year—with curly raven hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Um..excuse you, but do I know you?"

"Well..kinda. My name is Kai Ikki, I'm Kei's younger brother. We met two or three times," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

A sigh of relief left my lips, "You did, and it's nice to see you again, Kai. I thought you were going to that famous private school in Tokyo..?"

"I transferred, it caused many problems with being at the top of the class, popular, girls flirting with me left and right, all that kind of stuff."

"I see. Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you, too. See ya!" he said and ran towards the school gate.

Staring at his fading figure, the wind blew lightly and I sensed something off with a unfamiliar scent nearby.

Looking towards the woods on the other side of the parking lot, I saw a red outline of something peaking behind a bush..and it was growling.

Taking a step back at whatever the hell it was, I was about to turn and get into my car, but someone had picked me up in their arms.

Looking up, I saw Shu staring at the woods with a glare. He looked so intimidating that I didn't realize he put me in the passenger'ss seat until he got into the driver's seat.

Shu grabbed the keys from my left hand and started the engine, giving it no time to heat as he put the car in reverse and in drive, turning out of the parking lot.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

Coming out of my blank mind, I looked to him and nodded, "Yeah..I'm fine. I thought you would ride with the others in the limousine..?"

"Didn't trust you coming home alone," he replied.

"Okay.." I said as I looked down and fiddled with my fingers.

It was quiet as he came to a red light.

'..He is right. I let my guard down a bit, I could've been snatched away that easily if it weren't for him.'

When I looked back up, I saw that we were in a park and you could see the horizon slowly getting brighter.

I looked back to Shu, "Why are we—mmh!"

Shu kissed my lips and pushed me closer to him by the back of my neck with his left arm.

Trying to push him back, he only pulled me closer, wrapping his right hand around my waist, then teleporting to the third row.

He pulled me on his lap, then kissed me again. This time, I complied, closed my eyes, and passionately kissed him back.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, tangling my fingers in his beautiful light blondish orange locks.

He slightly pulled away, resulting in me opening my eyes to see his staring and a ghostly smile on his lips.

"Heh, you really are a lewd woman..You think by now knowing we aren't really related, you are free to express your true feelings.."

Heat filled my cheeks, "N-no, that's not what I thought at all, Shu."

"Then..what were you referring to earlier, about "Stop fantasizing", huh?" he asked, chuckling at my flustering.

I glanced away, "I..I was thinking of something else earlier..."

"Oh? Then explain to me why you enjoy this? Why you didn't try to resist more earlier? Or when I do this?"

His hips collided with mine and I arched my back inward, letting out a moan of pleasure.

"Sh-Shu~," I..said his name lewdly.

"What was that?" he asked as he hit his hips against mine again.

"Haah~..Shu~," I moaned again.

"That's what I thought I heard," he chuckled, then teleported us back to the driver's seat and front passenger seat.

He placed me in the passenger seat, then started the engine once more, driving us back home.

I looked out the window, trying to calm down, 'Thank goodness the windows in the second and third seat are tinted.'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We got home by the time was fully set on the horizon and Shu teleported into the mansion, leaving the keys to me.

Getting out and locking the doors with the lock button on the keypad, I walked up the stairs, then sat on the final step.

Staring at the rising sun, I laughed at the saying of "Japan is the land of the rising sun and China is the land of the setting sun".

"A bit ironic really.." I said, then stood up, heading to the garden.

I looked around, studying the types of flowers and bushes were in and surrounded the garden.

"What makes me happy...When I really think about it, I don't have much happiness for _myself_ , only others that are around me that I care for. Tell me, God..where can I find happiness?"

Of course, I didn't expect an immediate answer.

"I can give it to you if that is what you wish," a voice spoke in the thick mist that I somehow didn't acknowledge before.

I looked up at the sky with a look of..fear mixed with confusion, "..Now, Lord, I know you work in strange and mysterious ways, but I never you worked that fast."

A chuckle could be heard, "That would be nice if you worshipped me, like God."

My eyes narrowed and I looked behind me to see..

"You..."

"Hello, Miss Sakamaki..or should I say S Neko-chan~?" the blond spoke.

"Neither. School is out of session and I'm not your pet. To you, I am just Miyami," I retorted with a frown.

"Ou, harsh and strict when not putting up that teacher facade," another voice spoke.

Glancing to the right, I saw Yuma, "Hmph.."

"..Eve..."

I glanced to the left to see Azusa.

I closed my eyes, "So..you're finally making your move? Let me guess..you want to find out which of you are Adam?"

"Yep, I'm so glad you're not dull," Kou spoke.

"Heh..I figured. I'm so going to beat the $#;t out of Tou—..Karlheinz, as you know, for giving me more problems than needed."

"Such an aggressive daughter. Well, that guy did say you're defiant, so we'll have to take you by force," Yuma spoke.

I grinned, "As if that w—.." I quickly glanced behind me to see that fiery red outline again in the woods...

And not only that, but Ruki was right behind me.

"Um..okay, okay! I'll comply, just get me out of here!" I quickly changed my mind, grabbing Ruki by his collar as I stared at the creature getting closer.

His eyes slightly widened, "What?"

I shook him back and forth, "You heard me with your intense hearing! Take me with you!"

Suddenly, a wolf that was black and had red aura surrounding it with golden corneas and black pupils lunged from out of the woods.

Before I could take action, I felt like I was falling into a black pit through my eyes as my body fell limp.

 _~? Skip~ -?-_

 _A scream caught my attention._

 _Looking up from the book, I looked to my fourth and fifth younger brothers, Kanato and Laito, with a gentle smile._

 _I set the book down behind me,_ "I'll be right back to read more of " _Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf_ ", okay?"

 _Crawling to the other side, I jumped off the bed, then ran towards my open balcony, quickly leaping on top of the gray stone rail and off of it._

 _From the height I lept from, I saw my third younger brother getting attacked by a wolf._

 _Adrenaline rushed in my veins as I found myself choking the wolf with my right hand before slamming it into the ground multiple times._

 **"Mess. With. Him. Or. Any. Of. Them. I. Will. Kill. You."**

 _Before I could slam its already limp body into the ground again, another bit my left forearm, resulting in me screaming and endlessly bleeding._

 _My third younger brother, Ayato, grabbed it by its mouth, trying to pry it open, but it wouldn't want to go on._

 _Next thing I know, the body of the wolf was cut off from its head, then Ayato split the head into two by its mouth. We were both bloodied._

 _Falling to my knees, I let go of the bleeding and dead wolf in my right hand, caressing my left hand with my right._

 _He came to my side and held my left wrist endearingly with his right hand as his left arm wrapped around the middle of my back._

"Sis! We need to-"

"Miyami, you're bleeding. Let me help."

 _Looking up, I saw Father._

 _I shook my head,_ "No!..I'll be fine," _I groaned out._ "It's Ayato who needs help."

 _I used my bleeding left hand to hold up his legs as my right hand held his back. Struggling to keep my balance, I walked back to the mansion._

 _While walking, I saw Miss Cordelia sitting at a table with Uncle Richter, glancing in between him..and Father..._

 _Not one spare glance at her son._

 _I gritted my teeth..then slowly smiled,_ "Miss Cordelia!" _She and Uncle Richter looked my way_ , "I'm going to take care of Ayato! After all, it is my job as his caretaker!"

 _Her eyes narrowed_ _and she lightly scoffed._

'Looks like I struck a nerve~.'

"Wait! What, Beatrix?!" _I heard my Mother yell as she walked out the back door with Miss Beatrix behind her._

 _When she looked forward, she dropped her purse and a letter in her hand, picking up her rose gold saree_ _and light pink sheath dress while running towards us._

"Ayato! Miyami!" _she yelled as she fell to the ground, hugging us both and kissing our cheeks and foreheads._

"Mother, we're okay."

"At least we're not dead," _Ayato said with a playful grin._

 _She looked up from us_ _to Father,_ "Dead?! Tell me what happened, Tougo!"

"They were attacked by wolves..and you know what I have to do..." _he spoke._

 _She stood up with Ayato in her left arm and me in her right arm, hugging us to her shoulders..and I think it was to hide an expression she didn't want us to see._

"Please do so, we can't let anymore _casualties_ happen," _she said, then turned around, walking towards the back door._

 _Father's eyes came into contact with mine, then Ayato's..._

"Ayato, take very good care of your sister. I appreciate you for helping her."

 _When he said that, I saw Miss Cordelia's eyes widened, Uncle Richter narrowed his in a thinking way, I noticed Miss Beatrix tense up, and Shu-who was playing with the puppy-..something about his aura was differnet..as well as Reiji's-who was reading a book while sitting under a tree._

 _Looking up, I saw Kanato and Laito staring harshly at Ayato. before she entered the mansion with us still in her arms._

 _I pulled my head away from my Mother's shoulder,_ "The atmpshphere has changed. I think I am a target."

"...What?"

"I am going to be used and abused, aren't I?"

 _Her face expressed shock_ , "No..no, no, I would never let that happen. You will be fine, Miyami, Ayato-my little monster~," she mused and he quietly chuckled. "Shu—my innocent cinnamon roll, Reiji—my cute book worm, Laito—my little cutie pie, Kanato—my _kawaii_ teddy bear, Subaru—my tsunbaru-"

 _We laughed at what she said. Though we were young and come from different origins, my mother still taught us Japanese._

"And my my mega nerd book worm—Miyami Sakamaki-Luminitsa."

 _-? Ends-_

Instantly, my eyes opened.

"...All of them know me best as that..it doesn't change who I am. For those who know me as the First Blood Queen..shall only know me as that and Amaya Tsukinami..."

Looking away from the ceiling, my eyes turned to the floor to ceiling length windows behind the light purple couch I lay on.

"The sun is beginning to set..."

My eyes widened and I sat up quickly.

"Oh, goodness! I found my purpose! I found what makes me happy in writing! Hah! Now Subaru can give me my laptop back!" I looked to the right with a smirk, "Hey, Su-..ba...ru..?"

There stood Ruki.

It was quiet between us as I blinked with a unamused expression.

I fell back on the couch and falsely, yet funnily, weeped, "I-I'm never getting m-my life back.."

" _Oi_ , quit your whining and weeping. You're the one who decided to come with us," I saw Yuma over me from behind the arm of the chair.

"That's not what I meant, but I understand," I said as I sat up again.

Feeling my cellphone vibrate in my left pocket that I forgot I had, I pulled my LG G7 out and saw a notification...

 _R.M. has passed Noa! Even though "Hypnerotomachia" is 96% liked by Noa's fans, R.M.'s recent book, "My Eve", is 99.99% liked! Even Kou, the famous pop singer, will create a song for it! To know more, click on the link below..._

I glared at my phone, but my cheeks turned red as I poked out my lips in a pout.

"*Sigh* I can't believe it...she put her all into that.." I used my point of view correctly.

"What do you mean, _S Neko-chan_?" I heard Kou's voice question me.

Looking to the left, I saw him standing on the staircase with a amused grin.

My body had frozen over as my jaw dropped a little and my eyes widened.

"N-no way..."

"Haha..you look like one of my fans seeing me for the first time," he said, giggling afterwards.

I shook my head, "Anyway...what do you want from me?"

"To find out if one of us is Eve's Adam. We owe Karlheinz our lives," Ruki spoke, approaching me, then kneeled on his right knee. "Now..what of this First Blood Queen you were mumbling about?"

"..So he didn't tell you?" I asked him with a puzzled look.

"Tell us what," he demanded.

"I just recently found out myself. I found out a lot of things..and it seems that you're my half brothers...*Grunt* The agony..more of them to take care of," I slightly complained. "Besides that, I am the First Blood Queen..and uh, my actual brothers are after me..as well as my illegitimate brother and you four were included in that. Seemingly, you all have the same objective, though I have yet to know my illegitimate brother's..so while you have me here, you better watch your backs."

His eyes narrowed, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Well, for one, everyone in or relating to the Demon World in some way should know this information..except knowing where or who I am as in personality. Two, you're my half brothers, so I don't see a need to keep it a secret; eventually, it would've came out somehow," I explained to them.

"...He...didn't...even tell us..that much," I heard Azusa's voice next to me.

Glancing to my right, I sighed, "I almost pity all of you, but right now, I pity myself more than ever for never knowing any of this. I feel like I actually grew up in a wealthy household, ignorant to everything...except my Mother and the six males who I thought were my actual brothers..."

"At least you had luxury, we had nothing," Yuma harshly spoke.

I looked to him with an angered expression and stood up, "Do you think luxury applies to a happy home?! No! I had a house!"

I don't know what I was trying to prove by standing up with my 5'9 self, but I knew adrenaline spiked it, resulting in Yuma straightening his posture and glared down at me.

"What was that?" he growled.

"Yuma," Ruki called, but he ignored him.

"You heard me. Are you trying to pick a argument with me? Because I will so put you in your place right now," I spat.

He picked me up by my waist and..softly? threw me over his right shoulder, walking away from the other brothers.

"Hey! Put me down!" I said, kicking my feet into his chest and hitting my fists on his back.

"Not a chance, bubble butt," he replied and I quit my struggling because of the embarrassing name he called me.

Hanging limply from his shoulder, I awaited patiently for him to put me down. Stopping somewhere, I heard a door opening before he proceeded forward with me, then I felt myself being slid off his shoulder onto a soft bed.

"You got guts, woman...and I like a feisty woman."For the rest of tonight until we say so, stay put, don't try anything funny."

He stared at me menacingly while I expressed a look of annoyance.

(SpongeBob reference intended.)

Before I could comprehend or move, his lips crushed against mine roughly...and I liked it?

Pushing me down onto the bed by my sides, he towered over me, trying to prod through my lips, and when I opened my lips, his tongure darted in, but I immediately bit it with my left fang-not enough to to make him bleed out, but enough for him to pull away from me.

Lifting my right leg, I pushed him on the floor, then leaned up to only fall of the bed and straddle his hips, I put my nails on his throat.

 _ **"Do not take advantage of me, Yuma. At any moment, I can kill you and the others because you're my family, but I won't. I'll play the damsel in distress for now. Now, leave me to my chambers before I change my mind,"**_ I spoke threateningly.

Getting up, I went to the balcony's doors and stared in the reflection of the glass, waiting for him to get up and get out. A few seconds later, he did.

Probably two minutes had passed before I sighed and let my tightened muscles relax, I pushed down the golden balcony door handels and closed my eyes when the average breeze hit me.

Laughing aloud, I twirled around, letting the leaves and flower petals brush against my skin and hair.

"I haven't shown that side in a while. That must be a hint of my First Blood side, how interesting.."

With my intense hearing, I heard someone call my name. Approaching the stone rail, I leaned over it and fell.

Doing somersaults in midair, I landed on the tips of my fingers and toes, like a cat, then stood up.

Turning around, I saw an open window, then climbed through it. For a few seconds, I got stuck and I pouted.

"I need to lay of the fatty foods for a while...but they're so good~, and that's one of the reasons why I love humans for that~," I mused to myself.

Feeling fingers entangle with my left ones and a hand over my waist, out of reflex, I slid my hands on that person's shoulders, then I was carefully pulled inside a dining room and landed on my feet as that person kept holding me.

"A young lady, such as yourself, should get downstairs properly, you could've hurt yourself," I heard Ruki speak in front of me.

Looking up at him, my eyes widened at the idea in my head. Glancing to a nearby mirror, I saw how he was holding me, then the idea sparked.

Lightly pulling away from him, I started to think out loud.

"I could make that the next cover, but I have yet to plan anything...They're always either horror seasoned with goth, tragedy, despair...Can I not add a little despair or horror? Wait, wait..before I think of anything such as covers and genres, there must be a title. Nothing predictable or typical..something deceiving..."

"...Are you alright?" I heard Kou ask.

I came out of my author thoughts and smiled at them, "I am perfectly fi-..." My eyes widened, "...My...laptop..."

Sinking to my knees, I held myself up on my hands.

"I am nothing without it. I wouldn't dare go back to writing by hand; it hurts my hand..." I sulked. "But wait...there's still my cellphone..."

"You spoke of writing before...Are you a writer of some sort?" Ruki questioned, pulling me off the floor by my arms.

A panic expression appeared on my face, "Uhm...yes," I responded as I took my seat in between Azusa and Ruki's seats.

"Ouu~, what have you written, S _Neko-chan_?" Kou questioned.

"I rather not share that information for now," I said, then took a bite out of my spaghetti wrapped around the silver fork.

'Because if Ruki is who I think who he may be, he looks like the type to arrogantly rub it in my face that I lost to his book...'

My cellphone vibrated and I made a apologetic expression before taking it out of my pocket and reading another notification.

 _Though R.M.'s book is 99.99% liked, there has been an increase in commentary of Noa's book by these six readers: LaiLai, Kana, Rei, Ririe, Tsunbaru, and Yato!_

Tears dramatically slipped down my cheeks, "I am ever so grateful..."

"Ah...so you're Noa," spoke _his_ voice.

Looking away from my cellphone to Ruki, he smirked at me as he held up his cellphone with the two notifications from then and now.

"...Well, there is no point in lying; yes, I am her, _R.M._ ," I spoke with poking tone.

His smirk turned into a smile, "You are correct. To be honest, I admire your works."

I grabbed my glass of red wine and placed it to my lips while glancing at Ruki underneath my eyelashes.

"Is tha-" I quickly put the glass back on the table, scrutinizing it. "...Putrid."

I teleported back to the window I climbed through and poured out the blood, then teleport to my seat.

Grabbing a wine bottle with sparkling water inside, I popped open the cork with my thumb and poured some in my glass.

After sealing it back and putting it back on the table, I took a couple sips and hummed in delight, "Mm~, much better~."

"You don't like blood, S Neko-chan?"

"Mm..I never had human blood. The smell is...metallic, as humans say, and I agree. I have had blood from myself, but not from anyone else except Karlheinz that one time as an clueless infant," I explained, then took three bites from my spaghetti.

"Mm..no wonder you've survived for so long. You see humans as allies to the vampires," Ruki spoke.

"I see no reason to mark them as enemies or underlings unless an individual or group poses a threat to me. Actually, I'm fond of the human race..their emotions I have yet to express myself, creations, and their lives. I even made two human friends at my University, they're odd, but I like odd...Normal is boring," I sighed aloud.

"Just by...saying all..of that..you're an..odd one...too..." Azusa spoke.

I chuckled after eating two bites of spaghetti, "I take that as a compliment, so thank you."

"About earlier, your books...what inspired you to write them?" Ruki questioned.

"...I don't know. My childhood wasn't exactly harsh, but..what happened around me and who it happened to was. I tried my very best to prevent bad things from happening to my brothers, I even went so far as to take responsibility for their mistakes. I was always confused at why they would be punished...when I did take it, why I got a "it's okay" and a pat on the head...why Karlheinz's wives treated me as fairly as they could...It was all because of him. Not only did he offer my mother luxury and life, but me as well—much better than hers to be clear..."

"And did you not take anything that was offered?" Ruki questioned.

"Of course not. If he gave me a bottle of high quality blood, I smacked it from his hand. If it was a bottle of holy water, I accepted it...hoping it would keep his tainted ass away from me."

Yuma chuckled, "I'm starting to like her.."

"Unfortunately, I am a supernatural being that may be beyond God's help; although, when I think about it, God is still giving the Devil a chance..so why shouldn't I be given one...?"

"A rhetorical question..." Azusa mumbled. "Have..you ever...killed anyone..before?"

"With my own hands? I feel like I have, though I never did..."All the perfumes of Arabia will not sweeten this little hand"...I feel as if I committed murder..I just don't remember doing so. Perhaps it's due to all the near death experiences that surrounded me..."

"I feel like I've been pulled into a world of reverse psychology," Kou spoke.

"In my books, sometimes wrong is right for the better to some of my characters," I said, then finished my spaghetti quickly.

"...Do you like food?" Yuma questioned.

My eyes held sparkle as I looked at him, "Yes. Very much so. One of the reasons why I love the human race!"

"...me, too..." Azusa spoke. "Although...I didn't..have a chance...to get..to taste...such nice food..when I...was younger..."

I stared at Azusa with a scrutiny, "...You a "Gypsy"?" I asked with my slang.

He nodded.

"Ah..now I understand what you meant. Even as a "princess of the vampires", I was viewed in different ways behind those "false face must hide what the false heart doth know" type of people because I'm a "Gypsy". Honestly..I think it's a beautiful word, and I don't take it as a racial slur towards the Roma. Just take the word and make it into your own meaning, like humans do today. Speaking of that, that is a reason why politics are troublesome, not everyone agrees with situational terms or literary terms."

"Such a poetic woman, I admire that."

I glanced to Ruki, "Hm?..Hmm...Roses are red, violets are violent, get too comfy with me, and I'll go on a killing spree~."

"Ouu~, a feisty S Neko-chan~," Kou mused.

I stood up with my plate and glass in hand, smiling at him, "And you remind me of one of my brothers who's just...beyond uncouth. Now, if you'll excuse me."

With that being said, I went to look for the kitchen. It took about five minutes...

I began to wash my dishes; after I finished, I turned around to only almost run into a chest, but I stopped myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Azusa..?"

"It's..fine..."

"So..is there something you need?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"...You've experienced..a lot of...pain..."

"Yes, I have. What of it?"

"...So we're alike..."

"...Because you're a Gypsy, I understand you went through pain..you don't have to tell me your experiences."

"Are you..immune to...pain?"

"..I don't know, maybe I am? Mental and psychological pain, I can handle. Physical pain is something I haven't felt in a while.."

"Not even..being bitten..?"

"Ahaha, somehow...I feel pleasure when I'm bitten. It may be my twisted nature that I received from Karlheinz."

"Ah..I see...you turn pain..." He took a step closer, leaning down to my left ear, "..into pleasure.." he whispered.

"Turning pain into pleasure? Under certain circumstances, I believe that's possible, but..to think it'd be close relatives is incestuous.." I said with a slight shiver.

Azusa moved his face from my ear and stared into my eyes, probably trying to figure out something.

"Your perspectives..differentiate for a First Blood..and vampire."

Before I knew it, I was in a different room and Azusa was snuggled up on me while we laid down on a bed.

"A-Azusa?" I questioned.

"Sister..." he mumbled..and dozed off?

My eyes widened at what he just called me, '..What? Did he accept me as his sister despite us being estranged siblings?'

I quietly snuck away from Azusa's room.

Wondering around aimlessly, trying to find my room, I saw a half shut door and peeped throught the creace, seeing a lot o books.

I assumed I found their library, and I entered.

Turning around to each shelf, my eyes sparkled due to how much knowledge I can gain from them.

Hearing a knock on a window, I turned around to see no one. Cautiously walking near, I opened it and looked both ways.

"Down here," said a voice below me.

I looked down to come in contact with..golden eyes.

My eyes narrowed, "Tougo."

"Oh? No longer am I "Father"? Oh, well. And that glimmer in your eyes…were you hoping it to be one of your bro-"

"What are you doing here."

"Would you believe me if I told you I came here to save you?"

"Of course not. You wouldn't dare interfere in your own game."

He cupped my cheeks, "You know me too well, my daughter."

I slapped his hands away from my face, "I am not your daughter, and that does not mean I claim the First Blood King as my father either."

With that, I stepped away from the window, studying some books to try and get my mind off of him. Due to the quietness in the library, I assumed he invited himself in.

"You're as cruel as your mother."

"Quit procrastinating. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to visit, but I saw you enjoying yourself in here. Would you like me to buy you a specific book?"

"No. I do not want anything from you."

"Hmm? Not even…" He took off his right glove, and punctured his palm with his nails. "..this?"

Staring at the blood, I raised my left hand to his…then slapped it away from me.

'"I don't want any. Are you the devil in the form of a snake to deceive Eve into biting the apple?"

"Smart girl—no…young woman."

"Miya..mi?"

Looking to the doors I entered, I saw Azusa glancing between me and him.

"What..are you…doing here?"

"Unexpected visit, dear Azusa. Have you taken a liking to my daughter already?"

A vein popped on my left cheek, "I am **not** your daughter."

"…Yes…she's..nice…and tells no lies…"

"Hm..I see. Where is Ruki?"

"Right here, sir," said Ruki, who was beside Azusa. "What is it that you've come here for?" He glanced to me, "To greet the Lady?"

"If you'll excuse me," I said, then was about to walk out..but not before I grabbed the " _The Stories of Scheherazade_ " book.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

I got near the end of the book, but stopped—remembering I had to start my new story. Getting my phone from my pocket, I began to think of a title.

'…The Rise—no, too boring…A Girl's Tears—too saddening, Plus, I don't want to give myself away; Amaya means night rain…in the day, I had to fake some smiles and laughs; at night, rain did pour from my eyes…Plumeria? Ah, no…Should this be my last book? If so, it has to end with a big bang…!'

"If it doesn't end, I'll go with "Big Sister's Home" and if it does, "My Name is…"..or should these be a part 1, part 2 thing! Oh, my God, it's conflictive to choose. But wait…let me think about this, if my story doesn't seem to be going well and I die, then I'll end my writing career with both of these; however, if it does, I will only write "Big Sister's Home and my experience between the time I left the house at physical age of 16 to the point I met the Luminitsa family. Ou! Then, I can create a book about my Romani family; of course, I would have to ask for their permission for each of their backgrounds."

I typed all of my ideas in a word document, then saved it. Starting a new word document, I began to type the chapter's name…

"Diamonds in the Rough. Though their eyes are not the color of a usual diamond, my triplet brothers' eyes still sparkle like one."

("Ploaie de noapte" in Romani is "Night Rain", Miyami's author name is "Noa" for short. She didn't have any knowledge of the name "Amaya" when she was younger; she went with "Night Rain" because she cried herself to sleep on rainy nights after seeing or hearing the Sakamaki brothers be punished.)


	7. Seventh Bite

I woke up and saw the morning sun peaking through the blinds of the bedroom I'm residing in.

Pushing myself up, a weight over my waist made me fall back to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going, bubble butt?"

My cheeks turned pink at that nickname, "Yuma…what are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like? You're warm, and it's so damn cold in this mansion."

A small smile appeared on my lips, 'Either he's telling the truth or he just wanted to get closer to me.'

Feeling something sharp scrape against the left side of my neck, I tried to turn my head back, but Yuma pushed head back down to the pillow.

My neck was pierced by his fangs, which made me slightly wince. Assuming from the large gulps he was taking, he hadn't had blood in a while.

"Mn~...ngh~, Yuma~...

Feeling his arm tighten around my waist and he pulled me closer, I shivered at the...endearing, to me, feeling.

'I'm not supposed to be liking it! What the hell is wrong with me?! Then again, in that letter I read...it's safe to say those humans are these boys...'

Reaching to grab my cell, I pressed the power button to look at the time...it was ten o'clock in the morning.

"Yu-Yuma, can y-ou let me go, p-please?"

Seemingly, he recoiled at my politeness. Not thinking much about it, I got up and exited my room.

Searching around for the kitchen, I knew it was somewhere downstairs so I went down them whilst admiring the decor of the entrance hall.

Turning different corners, I finally pushed the door that led to the kitchen. Going through the cabinets, I saw ingredients and instant foods one would normally see in a human's kitchen.

Taking a box of pancake mix, I then set the heater on the stove and placed a frying pan I got from the dish rack on the front left eye. Going to the refrigerator, I took a dozen cart of eggs, a jug of fat milk, a stick of butter, a bag of apples and plastic box of berried from the crisper drawer.

"I'll clean up my wound, there won't be a need to bandage it up, it'll heal quickly; then, it's time to get cooking. It's been a couple days since I last cooked."

~Small Time Skip~

I was done making two pancakes for each five plates, then put some berries and cut up apples sautéed with butter and cinnamon on top of them.

Placing two plates on my right forearm, I placed one on top of my head, and the other two on my left forearm. Carefully making my way to the dining room, I placed the plate in front of each seat they were sitting at yesterday.

After placing mine where I sat yesterday, I went back to the kitchen to grab pictures of..what smelled like apple juice and orange juice. Holding those two by the handle by my left index and fore fingers, I stacked four glasses and carried them in my right hand back to the dining room.

Setting the glasses next to each plate, I noticed the silverware was already placed beside the plate, then I took off the dark blue apron around me to go put it back in the kitchen, but...

The Mukami brothers were staring at me with bewilderment.

"...Um, I fixed breakfast for you all, I hope you like it since I'm not sure what's your preferred taste in human food," I said as I passed them by while untying the apron.

Hanging the apron on a hook connected to a long cabinet filled with ingredients and seasonings, then headed back to the dining room.

I was greeted by Kou's smile...and his empty plate...

"...You have the appetite of Ayato..." I mumbled with slight disbelief. Ahem, I assume it was good?"

"Better than good, it was great! How did you learn to cook?!"

I took his plate and chuckled with closed eyes, "Well, if you have six younger brothers who know next to nothing about cooking or baking, and the adults went away to take care of business, it comes naturally."

Taking the plate to the kitchen, I washed it, a fork and knife, then went back to the dining room, sat in my seat, and began to eat.

"You're be awfully...nice," Ruki spoke.

I swallowed the pancake in my mouth, "Am I supposed to be mean and try to escape?"

"I would've suspected that," he replied.

"Not that I can't, it's just that if I go out there alone, there's no doubt I'd try to be taken away, but not without a fight. I'm no fool, Ruki."

"How powerful are these brothers are yours?"

"Well, I know Carla is as powerful as Karlheinz, Shin is near that amount. I am just as powerful as Carla..Karlheinz even said I'm capable of killing him, meaning Carla is, too."

"Since you hate him so much, why not take the opportunity?" Yuma asked.

"I can't kill him so carelessly, I need him to be alive for now. Anyway...how was school?"

"...How..did you...know we went to..school last..night? I...thought you..were asleep," Azusa questioned.

I chuckles, "As my third cousin says, "Ore-sama know everything"."

"What an arrogant cousin..." Kou muttered.

"School went well," Ruki spoke.

I grinned..."Is that so? No casualties?"

(Imagine her grin is like Tanya von Degurechaff.)

"None whatsoever."

My grin diminished into a smile, "I see..."

'Before I left that mansion, Ayato used to not go to school when I didn't go...and now that I'm back and attending school as a teacher..nor did I go t school last night...I wonder what he's doing~.'

Looking to Azusa's plate, I got an idea to take my mind off things.

"Hey, you're not going to eat them?"

He looked to me, then his plate, and back to me, then shook his head 'no'.

"Perfect!" I said, then grabbed his plate, stacked it on top of my now empty one, and began to eat the pancakes.

"Hehe, S Neko-chan is a foodie."

"Mn...did you know..there's...such a thing...called chocolate..pancakes?" Azusa asked me.

I stopped eating...Taking my cellphone out of my nightgown's left pocket, I unlocked my phone and dialed Fuko's number.

Waiting for her to pick, I ignored the stares...

"F. U. K. O. Why didn't you tell me there was such a thing as chocolate pancakes?! You are so gonna teach me how to make them when I get back to Tokyo!"

["Um...Miss Sakamaki?"]

I could've sworn I heard the world shatter like glass around me.

"V-V-Vice President?! What are you—wait, no! Why do you have Fuko's cell?!"

["Ah, about that, she ran off to an anime store and dropped her phone. I'm in the city looking for her along with Kei."]

"U-um, call me later when you find her!"

["Hold on, Miss Sakamaki..."]

"*Gulp* Y-yes?"

["I thought I...told you to call me Hiroshi,"] he whispered in a deep tone.

I shadowed my face with my bangs, "...Y-yes, sir."

Hearing some..noise in the background, I stared at my cell in confusion.

["SO YOU CAN'T CALL NOBODY, HUH?!"] I heard Kei yell in the cell, to the point where the Mukamis could hear.

"I'm sorry, Kei, but a lot is happening in my family right now and-"

["SAVE IT, OKAY? JUST SAVE IT. WHEN YOU GET YO ASS BACK TO TOKYO, YA AIN'T GONNA HEAR THE END OF IT FROM ME OR FUKO, HIROSHI INCLUDED!"]

"W-wait, Hiroshi's angry at me?"

["Honestly...I think so...but he's got that unpredictable aura."]

"I'll deal with that later. I have to go. Goodbye," I said and ended the call.

Pushing the plate of pancakes away from me, my head hit the table.

"...My attempt of human love is going to $#;+, I gotta hurry up and get back to Tokyo..." I said with a lonely tone.

"Human love? What kind of-"

I cut Yuma off as I stood up, "Don't talk to me, I'm gonna go sulk like the fat blood pack I am..."

With that being said, I teleport to my resided room and fell forward on the bed.

"With all that's going on, I'm not considering my friends' feelings..nor my love life..."

Love life...

'Love life...'

"Love life..."

I buried my head into the pillow, groaning at the slight realization...

 _I have and had a love life around me for years, yet I neglected it._

(Yuma is my favorite Mukami! He's tall, handsome, has long hair I want to untie from that ribbon, and his Japanese voice actor is the same who voices Makoto Tachibana's! Anyway, this was just a filler for the Mukamis to get more info on their long " _lost_ " step-sister. After the next chapter, I will resume the bites.)


	8. Otherworldly

Staring at the "The Story of Scheherazade", I came to a realization, then gasped.

Sitting up, my heart all of a sudden began to hurt and I grunted, accidentally falling from the bed...

But where I fell was familiar.

I was in that place again, with the tall tree and circular contraption around it.

The tree was blooming with flowers and premature fruit.

"Wh-what?"

My heart kept beating, too fast for a vampire...

A series of faces flashed through my mind: Shu...Reiji...Laito...Kanato...Ayato...Hiroshi...Subaru...Ruki...Kou...Yuma...Azusa...Kino...

A scream echoed around me...and I realized it was mine.

I blinked, then I found myself back in the room...I looked outside to see it was night time.

Getting up from the bed, I walked out my door...only to walk in a black space and be faced with four brown doors. From left to right, the black name tags in red said: Ruki, Kou, Edgar, and Azusa.

Recognizing the other names except for "Edgar", I went to that door and opened it...I'm unsure what I saw, but I saw it all in the blink of an eye..and I was there before the remaining three doors.

A tear slipped down my left cheek.

Looking to Ruki's door, I reluctantly pulled the handle down and walked inside...yet again, the same thing happened.

...Another tear slipped down my right cheek...

Doing the same with Kou's and Yuma's doors...it repeated, two tears slipped down both cheeks.

I fell to my knees...only to fall deeper in this black space.

I thought I was screaming, but I couldn't hear myself. Blinking my eyes once again, I was staring at a aquamarine ceiling instead of black...

Sitting up once more, I saw I was in a different room.

"You seem very befuddled, little sister~."

Staying still, I felt my heart beating faster.

"Do not get too close to her, Shin. Her body and soul have to adjust to this place after the spell I put her through."

I remained still...in fact, I couldn't move, only tremble every time I tried to.

The two people appeared in my vision...By their aura, I could feel the darkness and power they held.

"My apologies on how you arrived here, little sister Amaya. That vampire was trying to keep you away from us; though, I broke his spell."

'Wait...is he saying that the times I appeared in that place, that was Tougo's doing?'

"You know who we are, but we shall introduce ourselves, little sis~. I'm Shin Tsukinami, your second older brother. It's nice to...see you and those beautiful eyes I haven't seen in nineteen years~."

"I am your eldest brother, Carla Tsukinami."

"C-Carla..Sh-Shin..."

"I know you've had your share of fun~," Shin mused with an amused smirk.

"...L-let..me go..."

"Will you comply with us if I do?" Carla questioned.

"...Ye...yes..."

Immediately, my upper body fell backwards, but on reflex, my hands caught myself.

I tried to steady my breathing, "Where..wh-where am I?"

"You're home..for now, Amaya," Carla told me.

"...Amaya..."

"Oh, how I love that~, it's as if the "night rain" is filled with blood. I prefer it over what that bastard named you. Miyami? I get the "beautiful" part, but seriously, what kind of power does "temple" hold?"

I stood up, glaring at Shin. "Don't you dare disrespect what my mother named me. Tougo took no part in that. She named me that because she was the first one to take refuge..then there were my brothers...and Miss Christa as well..."

A sting is what I felt against my right cheek...along with thick liquid dribbling down.

"Your name is Amaya. That's what Father named you and that's final," Shin said in a trembling―possibly fury―tone.

I rubbed my cheek with my left hand, seeing red on my fingertips.

I licked it, then recoiled slightly, "...No matter what, it always smell and taste the same."

Turning to Shin, I shadowed my face. "Apologize."

"What was that? I must've heard yo-"

"And I must've not made myself clear. Since you want to play damn games, get down on your knees and apologize to me."

"What the fu-"

I kicked him between his legs with my left leg, instantly making him falling down to his knees. I grabbed his chin with my right hand, making him look up at me and holding him down like that.

A crazed grin spread on my lips as my eyes widened, "For someone who should be a little bit powerful than me, you sure fell for that easily, Shin."

"Sh-shut up! Brother, you're just gonna stand there?!"

"I am actually enjoying this."

(Reader: "Damn...pft, lol.")

I pushed my left foot on his crotch and slowly applied pressured, **"Carla won't help you now, Shin. Now, hurry up with that apology before I crush the thing you so badly want to impregnate me with~."**

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Miyami!"

I took three steps away from him, **"Good, good. You even said my true name, but...you shall keep referring to me as Amaya, for only those who are strangers to me use that name."**

Feeling a presence behind me, a hand wrapped around my waist and tilted my head to the left by my chin.

"With mere physical strength, you took down a First Blood and could've easily killed him; although, I cannot allow that, little sister. Now...after centuries of waiting, let's see what I've been missing out on," he said as he got closer to my neck.

"...You say I'm your sister, and yet you treat me like an object."

Pushing Carla into a wall by brute force, then I turned around, revealing the hurt in my eyes.

"I am not your sister. My cousins have more...more of something...more of..."humanism" than you both. That's what I prefer to be around. **Now, this spell, as the Queen of the First Bloods, break."**

The surreal reality around me shattered like glass and I found myself back in the room at the Mukami mansion.

"...I was right to think it was a spell, and that they really didn't break the spell Tougo is trying to keep up..."

Looking to the nightstand, I saw "The Story of Scheherazade".

"...Marriage. Why do I need such a thing? If I marry...my 1,000 nights would come to an end...would my 1,000 rainy nights really come to an end if I marry? And if I decide yes, then whom? Who do I love mo-...I love...I'm in love...? Is this what that hot, warm, blood-pumping in my heart is?..It's for all of them, isn't it? Though I haven't known the Mukamis long enough...what I saw behind those doors were enough."

I slowly moved to the mirror connected to the white wardrobe as tears slipped down my eyes, "Ah..it feels so nice..."

Staring into the mirror, I saw that my eyes were those of a human's...in my eyes, are those fuzzy, yet clear black dots that dilate in light: pupils. Vampires have them of course, but they're not exactly emphasized to show emotion, like humans.

"*Gasp*...But what does this mean? Am I...half human? Despite that..I still feel all my power."

"Yes. After so many years of experimenting...The Adam and Eve project has been completed, but it's one-sided..."

Looking in the mirror to see Tougo not far behind me, I turned around to face him.

"What do you mean..."one-sided"?"

"Simply put and as you might already know, I wanted to create a new race―by having the person with Cordelia's heart make one of my sons or step sons fall in love―that will not be effected by the Endzeit disease. You have not only made yourself half human, but your power grew greater."

"...So..what now...?" I hesitantly asked.

"You've always charmed me, Miyami," he said as he got closer and I backed into the wardrobe. "From the time I saw your innocent eyes to even now." He caged me in between the wardrobe and stared into my eyes, "You were the only "so-called" child that I love..more than how a father is supposed to love..."

"You're incapable of loving, Tougo," I retorted.

"Yes, I know...That's why I want you to kill me."

 _*Silence*_

I inhaled in a shaky breath...

"...No."

(WHOOO! ALL OF THAT IN ONE CHAPTER FEELS LIKE I'M RUSHING IT! WELL...I kinda am on purpose, but I don't want to end this too quickly. Besides, it's just the eighth chapter in this sequel. Don't worry, Miyami still has to worry about Kino, remember? And she's reawakened as a half vampire and half human, let's not forget Ancient and First Blood. I will not spoil anything, you'll just have to wait~. Now, off to go apply differences in my story thanks to the update of Takaya Kagami's "Seraph of the End"...

...

...

...

...

...*cough*damniseemyselfmakingathirdbook*cough*)


	9. Eighth Bite

"...No."

Tougo remained silent for a while before smirking.

"Then you agree to become my bride?"

"Are you suddenly capable of feeling love?" I asked, expecting a reasonable answer.

 _*Silence*_

"Maybe I have felt love before, with Christa and your Mother...and you; anyone other than those two, I've felt nothing."

A chuckle left my lips, "I'm surprised. You love three females...but marrying two is still wrong. Karma's a 6:+c#, isn't it, Tougo? I abide by the Lord's law, meaning I refuse to become your wife and I refuse to kill you because you are still useful to me."

He took a step away from me, "As cruel as your Mother."

"You got it twisted, as abusive as my Step-Father."

"Hm, touche. Now, what is it I am useful for?" he questioned, bowing his head to me.

"Why do you wish to know?" I asked with my left eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

Tougo looked up at me with a grin, revealing his fangs, "Because I am at your disposal now that you're more powerful than me; you always have been, you just never used it nor acknowledge it."

"...On the night of the Lunar Eclipse, I want you to lift the spell to the Underworld for me to enter; I'll handle Carla and Shin myself."

"Are you that confident?" he asked with a small scoff.

"Do you disbelieve in your Step-Daughter that much?

Tougo growled at my rhetorical questions, then had me sitting atop the wardrobe by using my thighs.

"Even you get aggravated if someone pushes your buttons right," I chuckled out.

He leaned his head onto my chest and his hands slid up my thighs, which lifted my night gown.

"Get your hands off m―ah~..."

He squeezed my thighs as I pursed my lips, but that didn't stop me from breathing heavily through my nose.

"Ah, I was right...you're in heat, yet you're not bleeding, *sigh* too bad...but that does mean you're more receptive," he said, moving his lips up my chest to my neck.

Before I lost myself, I tried to kick him away with my left leg, but he grabbed it by under my knee and pushed his body against mine.

"Haah~...Tougo, st-stop, please~..."

"Hearing you beg like that makes not want to, darling, but I shall since it is your wishes," he said and took a few steps away from me. "I assume I'd be seeing you on the night of the Lunar Eclipse?"

I couldn't respond verbally since my heated physical being was preventing me so I just nodded.

"Very well then, Miyami. Take care of yourself," he said and disappeared into the night.

My skin was still burning from where he touched me. Slipping off the wardrobe, I steadied my balance, then walked to the window to open it and get some fresh air. Hopefully, it'll cool me down.

Staring at the night sky, I moved my eyes to the water fountain to look at the beautiful reflection of the stars...only for my eyes to meet a dark figure staring at my window.

'...Who is that? Is that Tougo?'

Squinting my eyes―due to the heat effecting my vision―I looked the figure from bottom to top...

My body froze.

The figure stared at me for a few seconds before grinning...

I pressed my fingertips to the window and my eyes sparkled in bewilderment.

"...Ayato?"

 _Ka-chack_

Looking in the reflection of the window, I saw Ruki enter my room, closed the door, and walked towards me quickly.

"Ruki, you-"

He slid his arms around my waist, then pulled me away from the window, and nuzzled his his head on my right shoulder.

"...What's wrong, Ruki?"

"Your...scent is alluring," he whispered in my right ear, licking the shell slowly.

'Damn, I must've been giving off sexual pheromones earlier. Though I'm in a accidental situation because of that―I'm guessing it effected Tougo earlier, too―it's better than bleeding. I don't understand how human females do it...'

His tongue darted at my neck and licked aggressively and nibbled.

"R-Ruki~, mn~..."

'Is my being a vampire and having sexual pheromones of different beings effective on vampires because I am one and capable of turning into another?...No, this is heat as being Eve, I'm yearning for my Adam...'

"Eve..." Ruki grunted, sliding his hands from my waist to my hips and moved his against mine.

I let a pleasured sigh out, pushing my hips against his. Unexpectedly, he turned me around and tossed me back by my hips, then immediately pierced his fangs under my left collarbone.

"Ruki~! Agh~..."

He was eyeing me...but I felt that his attention was elsewhere...

Suddenly, I felt my body trembling and my vision was becoming blurry...he was taking too much blood.

"Ru-ki...too much...fain..-ting..."

"I can't; I'm sorry, Sister."

 _~Flashback/?~_

"Sis...Sis? Sis?!" _a voice whisper-shouted._

 _I looked up to my left to see Ayato sitting next to me..._

"She was asking you a question," _Subaru whispered on my right._

 _Glancing around...the table, I caught Miss Christa's gaze on me._

"Um...I'm sorry. What were you asking?"

"I asked about your recent book, Ataraxia. How is coming along?" _she asked nicely._

"It's...fine..." _I spoke uneasily since all eyes at the dinner table are on me and her/_

"You sound so unsure of yourself. Stuck, perhaps?" _she responded, then questioned._

 _The reason why they were staring at us is because..._

"...Unfortunately, yes..."

 _Miss Christa..._

"Why is that?"

 _Only talks to my Mother..._

"Christa, maybe you shouldn't ask her so many questions; she is baffled," _my Mother said to her._

 _Only to me..._

"I am simply curious, Lucille." _She turned her head back to me,_ "If you don't mind, that is, Miyami?"

 _And sometimes, Subaru._

"You don't have to, Sister," Subaru told me.

"..."

I looked straight into Miss Christa's eyes.

"How do I finish a book where I know nothing of peace?"

 _*Silence*_

 _My Mother clapped her hands and stood up, smiling at me._ "I am sure you'll get lots once I send you off to university! Despite the harshness of it...I know you'll have fun and have some type of peace."

 _My eyes slowly widened..._ "U-...University?"

 _She smiled sheepishly,_ "W-well...yes. I meant for it to be a surprise when you graduated next year..."

"Mother Lucille, I'm assuming you're sending her to a _kind_ of _private_ university," _Reiji spoke._

 _She chuckled nervously,_ "...N-no...it's a human university..."

"Lucille," _Father spoke sternly and she kind of flinched, but ignored him._

 _I got up from my seat, slamming my fists on the table, whilst staring at her with fiery determination._ "I accept!"

"Miyami," _Father said, narrowing his eyes at me._

"Have you gone insane?!" _Cordelia yelled._

 _I looked at her before grinning,_ "Well, I was never right in the head to begin with," _I retorted._

"Miyami," _Father spoke again._

"This is an opportunity to study humans more! Learn more about their emotions, their self-knowledge, and their personal beliefs!"

"Please, Miya..." _Laito spoke, closing his eyes and looking down slightly._

"Miyami. You will stop this at once and obey me. You will not attend college with humans; they are nothing more than prey and experiments," _Father told me._

 _My hands clenched into fists,_ "What will you do...if I refuse you?"

"Lock you away if it has to come to that."

 _*Slap*_

 _None of us were expecting for her to do something like that..._

 _ **"Touch my child, and I will show you no mercy, Karlheinz,"** my Mother spoke darkly._

"Luci-" _she cut Miss Beatrix off by walking around the table and grabbing my right forearm, pulling me out the dining room._

"Listen to me, Miyami. Don't let anyone, not even your..Father, prevent you from doing what you want to do. I cannot speak for your brothers and neither can you, it is their choice who they want to follow up. I absolutely refuse for you to not be happy...you understand me?"

"Ah...yes, ma'am," _I responded._

 _She turned around and hugged me,_ "You're my pride, joy, and little light."

 _I returned the hug,_ "...Thank you, Mother..."

 _She pulled back from me slightly and placed her right finger on her lips, closing her left eye._ "Now, let's go to my room so we can discuss my will and your future."

 _For some strange reason...I couldn't help but feel like she knew something bad was going to happen when she said "my will"..._

 _~Flashback/? Ends~_

Moving slightly on something soft, I fluttered my eyes open.

Sitting up, I found myself on the bed in the room I'm residing in.

I looked outside to see the morning sun...

"...No...the sun is...setting...? How long have I been out for?"

Getting up, I looked outside the window...seeing a limousine drive away from the mansion.

'Are they going without me...? Well, it would be suspicious to see a teacher getting out of a limo with some of her students...'

Walking to the door, I was pulled back by something...no...someone? I felt arms around my shoulders...

"Where do...you think you're going...Miyami?"

(Mildly short chapter, but I have to cram in these last two bites...*Sigh* I'm ready to get to this epic idea in my head already...I should just cram these last two bites into a single chapter to make it go by faster...)


	10. Ninth & Tenth Bites

Turning around in that hold, my eyes met with grayish purple eyes.

"Azusa...? What are you doing here? What happened? How long have I been asleep?"

"Miyami...too many questions..to answer...All you need to know...is that I'll..be watching you...until they come back."

Uneasily and reluctantly nodding, I relaxed in his arms, laying my head on his right shoulder.

'I'm so unstable right now...I don't know what has happened to me over only God knows how many days it's been...I'm no longer wearing the clothing I was, just a simple...'

I scrutinized the blue-green clothing I am wearing and my eyes widened. 'What the h-hell am I-I wearing?!...Wait, I think I've seen this before...isn't this the PJ Romper thing Fuko was telling me about a few months ago?'

"Azusa..."

"Hm?" he hummed...I hadn't realize he was breathing in the scent of my hair...

"Can you tell me...who changed my attire?"

"Kou bought it...but I changed you into it...are you mad?"

I pulled away from him slightly, smiling sheepishly. "I'm actually glad it was you who did so...so thank you...?"

He nodded his head. "Kou told us something..."

"What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"He..read your heart...You were...telling the truth..about everything..and you care for...us; I am...happy," he said with a small smile and nuzzled into the left side of my neck.

I honestly found him to be adorable. I rubbed my right hand through his hair. "I wouldn't lie about such things when it comes to family I care for."

"That is..true, but...he said you...will make a...rash decision...I'm worried..for Big Sister..."

"...I cannot make any promises I won't, Azusa...and if I do, it's for the better good," I said solemnly.

His grip moved from my shoulders to my sides, hugging me closer.

"Are you..implying...you'll leave?"

"I..I can't say for su-"

"I won't let...you..leave me...I need you...Miyami...You're our only..hope."

"Azusa, what do―ngh!"

He bit into the left side of my neck...

Though he was being gentle, it still hurt on a scale of 1 to 10 by 4.

He backed me against the door while sliding down the sleeves of the romper down, revealing my shoulders. Retracting his fangs, he bit into my left shoulder.

I wanted to move, but I couldn't due to blood loss...Now that I feel this pain, I realized that I was probably wound up in so much pain and pleasure that I was in and out of consciousness...meaning they were biting me at that time...

"Will pain..make you not...leave me...Miyami?"

"A-Azusa, pl-please―mn~..hah~, it..i-it feels good~."

He retracted his fangs again and turned me around, pushed my body closer to his, and kissed me passionately. Returning the kiss, I felt something sharp slide up my right thigh, opening a cut, letting blood spill.

Sharply inhaling at the air stinging it, I nearly fell to the ground, but Azusa picked me up in his arms and walked to the bed to lay me down.

I began to feel dizzy as I felt his tongue lick up the blood on my thigh...From what I could see in my blurry vision, he was holding a shiny object covered in red in his left hand...a knife?

"...Miyami..your blood...tastes...arousing..." he mumbled, licking the still spilling blood.

(Not the innocent one out of all of them!)

Before I knew it, black filled my vision.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I walked down the rusted stairway._

 _As I went down, I heard nothing: no whimpers, no crying, no cries for help..._

 _I navigated myself in the dark the best I could._

 _Since I heard nothing, I assumed he gave up..._

 _I got to the last step and leaped off it._

 _There's no way in hell I wanted him to think like that._

 _I walked by the cells, checking in each one._

 _But...how could I prevent that when he's treated like trash_ _―though a prince in a sense―and I'm living like a princess?_

 _I stopped in front of the last cell._

 _Though I 'seemingly' living like that...it's not true._

 _He looked up at me,_ "What are you doing here?"

 _I'm surrounded by this Hell...and I connect with it by empathy._

"I'm here to get you out of there."

 _I don't need to feel pain physically...I can feel it emotionally._

"You might get in trouble if you do that."

 _I never understood that about myself...feeling emotions a vampire doesn't normally feel..._

"He won't do anything to me. You and I both know this, despite us not knowing why."

 _He never once scolded me about my emotions or anything unusual about me...as long as I was just kept as his Caged Bird who sings by being different._

"Laito, we both know damn well it wasn't your fault for whatever Cordelia got you in...I am curious to know, but I don't want you bringing up the experience, so don't tell me."

 _I took a step forward and put both of my hands on the bars of the cell, easily pulling them apart._

 _I reached my right hand out to him,_ "Come one, let's go."

 _Laito hesitated for a few seconds, then initially grabbed my hand with his left._ "If something bad happens to you, don't blame me."

 _I smiled,_ "Wouldn't dream of it, little brother. After all, this is my choice."

"If you're so strong, why don't you kill her already?" _a voice asked in the darkness._

 _It wasn't so dark that we couldn't see since we're supernatural beings._

"Ayato, Kanato, what are you two doing here?" _I asked the two._

"You said you'd catch bats with us earlier," _Kanato spoke._

"But we saw you sneaking away here," _Ayato spoke. His eyes narrowed,_ "You shouldn't get involved with him, Sis."

"I will be fine, you needn't concern yourself of my well being," _I said softly. I gently grabbed Laito's left hand with my right, walking past the two._ "Come along."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

 _I was humming a tune as I used ointment, wrapped Laito's arms and hands with bandages, and place bandages on major cuts._

 _We, as in he, I, Ayato, and Kanato, are in my room. Laito sat on the edge of my bed, Ayato was leaning against my wall across from us, and Kanato sat in my office chair turned away from my desk._

"You didn't answer my question earlier."

 _I cut the extra bandage on Laito's right index finger with scissors._

"...It is not my place to do that," I sighed out.

"Why not? You hate the 6;+c# just as much as we do. Don't try to deny it, Miyami," _Ayato spoke harshly._

"...You know that saying, "I brought you into this world, and I can take yo?u out of it"?...I think you should do the job yourself-...no, your _selves_. I want no part in-"

"Please, Big Sis...without you, we wouldn't know how to go about it," _Kanato begged._

 _I looked to Laito for help._ "...You're the smart one, I would expect you to know something about planning a murder."

 _My hands balled into fists as I looked down. Yes, I hate Cordelia...and I'm sorry to God about lessening that hate to a dislike...but killing her? I rather see her be tortured and not letting her die in the process._

"Is...torture not enough to satisfy you all?" _I asked them._

"No," _they spoke simultaneously._

"...Planning a murder is called homicide...and I'm about to commit it."

 _Kanato approached me and hugged me; I noticed he dropped Teddy to do so._

"You'd really do that for us?" _he asked, looking up at me since I'm two inches taller than him._

 _I put a smile on my lips,_ "Of course I will. I'm your older sister, I'd do...[almost] anything to ensure your happiness."

 _~Flashback Ends~_

I slowly moved my head to the right, but something was preventing me from doing so.

Attempting to open my eyes, I could only get them open enough to see a thin slice of the world around me.

Moving my eyes to the right, I saw familiar blond curly.

I could tell he is drinking my blood...but I couldn't feel anything; my neck and some of the other bitten parts are numb.

He leaned up, "Finally, you're awake; didn't know how much longer I could've gone drinking from an unconscious one."

"I was...unconscious?" I asked with a raspy tone.

"Tch, I told Ruki you were getting weak from us drinking your blood―unconscious or not―for a month."

My eyes widened, "A-A month?"

"Yeah...and we had to keep you kept down here in the basement ever since that Ayato guy showed up four weeks ago..."

"..Ayato?"

"Ayato Sakamaki, you're related to him, right?" he asked, wiping the blood from his chin with his left sleeve.

"Y-yes...why...why did he come here?"

"The answer is obvious, to take you away from us. Honestly, I don't want that to happen...but with the silent frantic state Ruki's in right now, I want you to get out of here before he accidentally kills you."

I stared at him with concern, "...He still abides by Toug-...Karlheinz's orders?"

"Apparently so. I'm guessing we are of no use to him anymore since none of us can become Adam, but he refuses to believe it."

"I understand that Ruki is grateful to Karl for helping you all out when you had nothing, no one, and were considered worthless, but this has gone too far..."

"Wait...how did you know about that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"A lot of things are happening to me and telling me―unconscious or not―things I don't, yet do, understand. Hey, Kou...could you help me escape?"

He looked away from me, seemingly contemplating.

'Please, Kou...I know you can find it in that half human heart of yours to help someone who is slowly dying,' I hoped for him and myself.

He looked back at me, then slowly nodded.

"I can get you out of here right now because they're at school; however, I'm going to have to go with you to get home. You're weak and frail, and those guys you mentioned are coming for you, right?"

"Yes."

He pulled the gray cover off me and picked me up in his arms to which I wrapped my arms around his neck. This time, I was wearing a black tank top, black leggings, and a short jean jacket.

"Once this is all and over, I want you to give me something in return."

"I could offer more of my blood if-"

"I'm...full for this month...How about a date~?"

My cheeks faintly heated up as I looked at my thighs, nodding shyly.

"Hehe~, okay then~...While we're on our way there, you should get some more rest."

I nodded again...knowing I haven't been getting much rest or peace during my slumbers.

 _~?~_

Darkness surrounded me as I tried to look all around me, but chains on my wrists above my head restricted me from doing so.

 **"I got you now, Little Red Riding Hood~."**

Looking back in front of me, I saw a wolf bearing its teeth at me.

I recoiled in shock...especially because it transformed into...

 **"Carla's not here save ya now, _imouto_ ~. You belong to me and are under my mercy until the time you wake up. Let's have some fun~."**

For once in my long life, I actually felt terror.

(Not much of a "Kou drinking Miyami's blood" scene, but he did get a scene with her and coping with her. Oh, yeah, every time Miyami would go unconscious―which has been a lot of times for a month―, she doesn't have exactly pleasant dreams about the past; she is in a conflicted state because of the Eve thing going on inside of her...which is making her weak + plus the blood loss = ...well, the thing I will introduce next chapter. By the way, I'm sorry about the url links mishap in the previous chapters; at that time, I hadn't any idea about fanfic not letting those save, so I'll go fix them. Now, onto the build of that bright idea I was talking about last chapter!)


	11. Physically & Psychologically Ill

I screamed at the whip hitting my bleeding right side for the..I don't know how many times I've been hit by it..nor do I have any idea how long I've been asleep.

 **"Yes, scream! Tell** ** _onii-chan_** **how much it hurts!"**

I calmed down my screaming, then grinned and threw my head back, laughing crazily.

(I've only watched three episodes of Saga of Tanya the Evil...and she got me like this already.. XD)

"You 6vck;ng coward!"

 **"What the hell did you just call me?!"**

I looked back at him seriously, "You heard me, coward. You dare attack me at my weakest? That just tells me you're a 6;+c#."

He approached me and kicked me in my stomach, making cough up blood...but I ended up chuckling, too.

I looked up at him a twisted smile, _**"Ohh...is the coward offended?"**_

Shin was about to slap me until I gasped, looking behind him.

He turned around, which made me laugh again.

 _ **"Psyche, 6;+c#~!"**_

 _~? Ends~_

I woke up giggling to myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Kou ask me.

"Why wouldn't I be~? I'm perfectly fine, Kou-kun~," I said with a sickening sweet smile.

He stopped in his foot tracks, "I think one of your wounds are opening back up because I've smelt blood spilling from you the past twenty minutes..I need to get you there faster..."

Rain was pouring from the sky...I'm surprised he could smell the blood over the rain's...

I tilted my head, then smiled. "My _"home"_ is where you wish to go? Are you sure?"

"Where else am I supposed to take you? To a human doctor?" he questioned sarcastically.

"I can get us in the blink-of-an-eye~," I sounded out the last words and snapped my right hand's fingers.

Within a few seconds...

We're right before the mansion's doors.

Kou's jaw dropped as he looked between me and the doors.

"Set me down and leave, I don't want my brothers catching you here with me; they might get the wrong idea..." I told the still shocked Kou.

"Are...are you..su-...? Never mind, you're right. I'll make up a story about you escaping somehow," he said before disappearing.

I turned back to the doors and nearly fell, realizing my weight was too heavy for me to stand..but I looked to be 185 pounds, no longer 205...

Steadying myself on the doors, I inhaled and I push the doors open, resulting in me falling to the floor.

Laying there for a few seconds, I used my arms and knees to crawl inside.

Doing that was a mistake because I ripped something open on my right side and left calf, making a pool of blood around me quickly.

A lengthy scream mixed with a bit of laughter escaped my lips.

"Da _mn it!_ I _t hu_ **rts so bad, it's 6vck;ng fu _nny! Ahahahahahaaa! *Sighs shakily* The pain feels like morphine, haha...I feel so damn high, hehehe~! I'm on cloud 9~.."_**

"Sister?"

Since I was on my back, I tilted my head back to see my dearest fourth youngest brother, Kanato, slowly descending down the stairs.

I grinned, _**"Good evening, little brother~. Oh, how your Big Sister has missed you so much~,"**_ I mused, then I turned on my stomach and crawled towards him, painting the pool of blood on the floor roughly.

He took a step back, "...Reiji."

"I'll handle her," Reiji spoke, walking pass him, "How did you get here?" he questioned.

I set my chin on my forearms, pouting. _**"No greeting or "welcome back"? Damn, the disrespect...How indeed? How the hell would I know? These new powers is something I can't explain, younger brother~."**_

His eyes narrowed, "I would say that...but what's so welcoming about the state you're in?"

I leered at him, **_"..._** Hel _p me_ ** _,_ _Reiji."_**

"Are you finally happy with me being on time, ya tea set ota―...what in the hell?"

My favorite brother had turned the corner, directing his statement at Reiji until he saw me..to which I smiled sadly at him.

"Ayato, your brother's being mean. Please, help your older sister; I'm in so much pain, please..." I feigned innocence, letting tears slide down my cheeks.

I almost caught him, but Reiji put his left arm in front of him.

He looked to him angrily, "What the hell?! We have to help her! She's our sister!"

"That _thing_ down there is not our sister; it's a monster that's been unleashed."

I giggled, "Damn you, Reiji~. I almost had him~. Hm...oh? So now I'm a monster? _**Y** **ou guys are really the monsters after all the $#;+ I had to go through to keep you protected and alive, causing me unnecessary trouble."**_

"You're wrong! Big Sis would never say something like that!" Kanato yelled at me.

I slowly smiled and tilted my head to the right, **_"Where's your evidence?"_**

Suddenly, my body stood up, the pain was actually an aid.

I clapped my hands and made a closed eyed smile. "Let's play a game of catching bats~. Sounds familiar~? _ **I'm the catcher, all six our the bats~."**_

Putting my sharp nails on the right rail of the staircase, I took slow steps and scratched the rail as I ascended.

Before I could take step on the fifth step, I was tackled from behind and fell to the floor with that person on top of me.

Struggling to overthrow that person from me, I realized it was my youngest brother.

"Shu, hurry and do what the hell you have to do!" Subaru shouted.

Looking across the floor, I saw Shu casting some type of spell; I knew it, he was going to restrain me.

I looked to my left, then bit into Subaru's left wrist, pulling a chunk of meat from it.

Thoroughly, I swallowed the flesh, tasted the blood, then sighed dreamily.

 _ **"You taste good, Subaru~,"**_ I said before I felt myself be restrained to the floor by a red pentagram and burning iron chains on my wrists above my head.

He got off me and and applied pressure to his bleeding wrist, "Tch, shut the hell up."

"Would talking to you like this be of any use?" Reiji questioned.

"Of course not! **_I'm physically and mentally "ill"_** as you sane people would say. Only one vampire would understand me in this state, but unfortunately..." I simpered at Subaru, licking my lips. _**" She's not here."**_

Subaru began to get closer, but a hand on his left shoulder held him back; it was Laito.

"None of you be deceived by her, she wants to stir us up," he said to them.

I kept staring at Laito, _"Je t'aime, Laito. S'il tu plaît, moi libre, et tu peux avoir moi~."_

("I love you, Laito. Please, free me, and you can have me~.")

His eyes widened, and he glanced to his brothers, then back at me.

"I won't deny it's a tempting offer~, _mais non_...not until you recover at least," he slightly smirked and smiled at the same time.

("...but no...")

"I don't trust this. The hell did she say to you?" Ayato asked him.

"I don't want to share that information"..is what I want to say, but she tried to seduce me; I'm not that much of a pushover."

Ayato looked at me and I smirked, _**"Problem?"**_

"Yeah, big one."

 _ **"And I hope it is~,"**_ I mused, then threw my head back, laughed psychotically.

(...Jared Leto's Joker may have also gotten in my head, hehe...he..ugh..)

I stopped laughing when I coughed up some blood.

 _ **"How unfair, you had this body for many, many years and I can't have it for at least one day. You're crueler than Cordelia...Don't compare you to her? How can I not? You opposed and tolerated the 6;+c# for a long time...What's this? Planned to kill her because the triplets asked you to? Aw~, how sweet~..now, tell me you didn't take any satisfaction in that...That's what I thought** **,"**_ I had a conversation with Miyami.

I moved my eyes around me, seeing them stare at me strangely.

 _ **"*Chuckle* She was speaking to m-...Oh? There are a few more than just her?...I should kill everybody and escape with my beloved to the underworld, huh?...Well, I'd risk getting killed by "them", if that's also one of their intentions...And that other guy...Do it anyway?...To hell with that. I've tasted freedom for a quarter of this day and I am not doing that or the other thing...Yeah, what about him?...Don't know if I..."**_ I glanced to Ayato, _**"..should do that. She'd be madder than a German Sheppard chasin' a mail man...You make a compelling argument...Very well..."**_

I closed my eyes, ending up falling asleep.

 _-Ayato's P.O.V-_

"...I just witnessed a whole conversation with herself..." Shu mumbled.

"She's more insane than I thought," Hysteric said, approaching her.

"I don't know if it's safe to get near her right now. She could just be pretending," Laito told him. He glanced at Subaru, "Don't want her taking a chunk out of you."

"Tch, shut it," Subaru told him as his wound had healed.

"I'll move her body to the living area..." Shu said, approaching her as well.

He undid the spell and picked up her body, putting her body over his right shoulder.

"Don't swing her around like a sack of potatoes; I have to treat her wounds," Tableware-otaku snapped at him.

Shu sighed, "If she was that hurt, she wouldn't have gotten all the way here...unless someone helped her."

Shu walked the living area anyway with me following directly behind him while Tableware-otaku went to go get his medical tools, I guess.

He set her down on the green couch

"So...what do we do when she wakes up?" I asked them.

"She was staring at you specifically, so that could mean anything...and you promised her something?" Reiji questioned, briefly glancing at me, before attending on Miyami's wounds.

I leaned against the wall behind me, staring at her 'peaceful' face, "I rather not say."

"And why is that? Is it something you should be ashamed of? For your sake, I hope not," Reiji...threatened.

"Did you just threaten me? We can go there if you want. I'm just saying it's not my place of saying what we promised; Miyami is the one who requested it."

"So we ask her when she wakes up..." Shu spoke.

"If it's even her..." Laito included.

"It seems she has Borderline Personality Disorder: a mental disorder characterized by unstable moods, behavior, and relationships," Reiji informed.

"Or maybe she's just border line insane...If this is the result of living with us and around us all these years, I wouldn't be surprised," Subaru said, leaning against the wall, a few feet away from me.

"Hell, me neither," I agreed with him.

"Ayato, you told us you saw her at the Mukami mansion and attempted to break in...that's a reason for punishment, but I'll let this slide since they did take someone that doesn't belong to them. They probably put her elsewhere afterwards...and seeing the state she's in, I'm assuming she played the "maiden in distress" role to deceive one of the brothers and escape," Reiji summed the events up and her bandages.

"That's our clever sister~," Laito praised her.

"There should be more..." Hysteric studied Miyami up close. "Narcolepsy: a chronic sleep disorder that causes overwhelming daytime drowsiness and falling asleep any time during the day; the darkness under her eyes prove it, and she has nightmare disorder: a sleep where an individual has frequent nightmares, which often portray the individual in a situation that jeopardizes their life or personal safety, usually occur during the REM―rapid eye movement―stages of sleep. Her eyes have wrinkles at the ends," Hysteric explained.

"How would you know that just by-"

Hysteric glared at Laito, "I suffer from this $#;+. How would I not know the symptoms and side effects?"

"Forget I even asked," he said with a slight chuckle.

Unexpectedly, Miyami began screaming and moving rapidly on the couch.

Shu and Hysteric held her down by her arms.

 **"MA** _KE I_ T ST **OO _OOP! AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"_**

Her screaming pierced all of our ears, it was too high pitched to the point our ears would bleed.

The chandelier's light gave out and the house began to shake, making me and Subaru stumble forward.

"What kind of demonic-" Before I could say anymore, everything stopped.

 _*Silence*_

The chandelier's light glitched back on.

Hysteric and Shu were still holding down-...

"Where the hell did she go?" I asked them.

 _-Miyami's P.O.V-_

I snaked my arms around his shoulders.

"Right here," I spoke in a raspy tone.

Dodging a punch to the face, I stepped around Ayato and went to go sit down on the sofa.

"Are you okay, Big Sis?" Hysteric asked her, approaching her.

"...I feel...weak, my body hurts..I'm famished and dehydrated...yet I taste something foreign in my mouth...?"

"It's not like you took a bite of Subaru's wrist or anything, so don't worry about it," Laito said..sarcastically.

To make sure he was being sarcastic, I turned my head and studied my youngest bro―cousin.

I noticed that his left wrist was in the process of healing.

Gagging a little, I slapped my right hand over my lips and got up. Jumping the dark couch in the middle, I ran to the window on the left side of the fire place, pushed the window open, leaned over the sill, and let out the regurgitated contents in my stomach...I noticed some shredded skin, too.

"Looks like Subaru doesn't taste so good~," Laito mused with more sarcasm.

"Shut the hell up, Pervert," Subaru snapped at him.

Letting out the last contents, I slowly leaned up, taking steady breaths...

"It's not the fact..that I'm disgusted by the bitter sweet taste...it's the fact that I'm disgusted by doing such a thing."

Biting my right hand and drinking some of my blood, I turned around, leaning against the sill.

"So..how many days have I been gone?"

"A month and a few days," Reiji spoke. He teleport in front of me and handed a carton of cranberry juice. "It'll keep your blood regulated, and stop drinking from yourself, you'll make yourself even more weak. If you want blood, you ask either of us."

I retracted my fangs from my hand as I raised my left eyebrow. "Since when did you become the boss of me?"

"Since you became the Sacrificial Bride," he replied.

I tapped my left finger against the sill behind me, thinking of a comeback, but I sighed in defeat.

I grabbed the cart and glanced away to the left, "I forgot about that...and I'm not drinking any one's blood."

Kanato approached me and held out his right hand, giving me wrapped up candies. I grabbed them and began to unwrap one, then eat it.

"Miya-chan, don't you think it's unfair that you only bit Subaru? That's being selfish~," Laito spoke.

"How's that-...how...? I'll just remain confused on that question, and I wasn't conscious when I did that!"

"The hell you weren't!" Subaru yelled.

"Remember, Subaru, she has BPD," Reiji reminded him.

"Reiji, you calling me insane? Well...besides the unexpected usual, but still! How do I have Borderline Personality Disorder?"

"It's obvious you were not yourself when you did that to him; you have another person inside of you, and I believe you were going to either harm or kill us all. This is an assumption for now, though I think another part of you made a deal with the..mentally ill one. "

I took slow steps away from him, giggling a little in fright, "You're calling me crazy...no, you're calling me insane, aren't you? A lunatic is what you're imply-...lunatic...luna...! What month is it?!" I asked frantically.

(Funny how I referenced that word to the game...*smirk* hint, hint...)

"January 18th, why?" Subaru answered and asked.

Searching my upper body, I felt something in my left jean jacket's pocket and unzipped it, pulling out my phone and keys.

Unlocking it, I clicked on a certain app...

"Okay, Google...when is the Blood Red Moon?" I asked, waiting for it to catch my voice and answer.

"Blood Red wha-"

"Shh!" I shushed Ayato.

 _"The Blood Red Moon is January 20th at 12 AM based on your location, Miya."_

"Ohhhh, $#;+...oh, $#;+, $#;+, $#;+, $#;-"

"Watch your language," Reiji told me.

"How can I when-..." I looked to my shaking hands... "I need power and strength." I slowly turned to the window, putting my right thumb to my lips, "Should I..." I grinned, _**"..go feed on some humans?"**_

"Nope, nope, nope. You're not doing that, Miya-chan," Laito told me, stepping in front of me.

I blinked, "...Why not? I'm not human..nor am I bound to Tougo's rules. I can go on a binge right now if I really wanted to..and no one could stop me because I.. _ **I am really thirsty!"**_ He slightly recoiled, I sighed. _**"However**_...I will control myself..it's best I go ravage on the night of the Red Blood Moon. I need to go cook something human, I'm hungry," I said in a bored tone and passed him by, walking out the living area.

 _-Reiji's P.O.V-_

"How the hell do you suggest we deal with that?!" Ayato yelled. "I understand the desire for blood, no disrespect, but she's willing to go hunting in daylight! That's not the full Miyami we all know, and we know it!"

"...You have a point. We have to keep her in this manor until the Blood Red Moon..also known as the Lunar Eclipse. I knew it was in a few days, but I was hoping she wouldn't remember," I spoke my thoughts on the matter.

"We should all contribute," the Deadbeat said.

I glanced to him, narrowing my eyes, "...What do you suggest..."

 _-Miyami's P.O.V-_

I don't know what was wrong with me...

Normally, this is not how I eat nor how I eat cut up chicken...

It was medium rare or well done and with a fork...

But my hands are bloody and I am using all of my fingers...

Taking large bites out of the chicken, I ravaged it like a savage, getting my mouth bloody.

Licking the bone clean, I got up and teleport to the kitchen, taking another bag of chicken out and teleport back to my seat in the dining room.

Ripping it open, I poured all of them on the decorative plate, then began to ravage those up...unknowingly consuming the bones since I was mixed up in my gluttony.

 _ **"Damn, this is so good**_...but..why am I so hungry? Is it not only because I'm just **_hungry?_** _..._ _Who cares?_ ** _As long as I'm fed!"_**

Ripping a wing apart, I held up the half in my left hand over my mouth, letting the blood drop on my stuck out tongue.

"...Who knew you were such an eater despite your love for human food," I heard Subaru say.

I dropped the half in my other hand and set the one above me back on the plate, but I kept staring up at the ceiling, licking my lips and around them...

"Sister?"

"..."

"Big Sis?"

"..."

"Sis, we're-"

 _"I wish it was raining blood..."_

 _*Silence*_

I smiled and looked back at them, putting my hands on my cheeks and leaning on the table, _"Now, what is it~?"_

They said nothing, but something slid against the table towards me. Studying it, it was a black wine glass...? I looked to them for an explanation.

"It's a treat," Shu told me.

Moving my gaze back to the wine glass, I picked it up and pulled the cork off of it. Moving the bottle in circular motions to listen to the liquid, I could tell it was..thick. I waft the scent of the bottle to my nose...

I put the bottle down on the table. "Mm-mm, nope. I refuse to drink this."

Unexpectedly, Laito started to chuckle.

Reiji sighed, "Laito...you are best at this..."

I felt a presence behind, but before I could turn around, hands covered my eyes.

"Are you sure, Miyami? This is a once in a few life time offers."

"I am sure. I take no pleasure in drinking my kin's blood altogether in a wine bo-"

 _"Doesn't the imagination of the rhythm of the blood in your veins make you feel excited~? It would be tempting to taste six bloods mixed together, no? Come on, imagine it~, get lost in the taste~,"_ he quietly whispered in my right ear.

A shaky exhale left my lips as I shivered...

 _"Miya-chan, if you drink that bottle of blood, I promise to give you **my blood** whenever you want, especially when you **beg for it, baby~**. In return, I want **your heart, your soul~** , and most definitely **your** **bodacious body** that's carrying **red**.. **hot**.. **sweet**.. **blood** just for **P** **layboy~**."_

I felt my cheeks warm up..along with my lower regions. It's as if Laito had me in a world where there's just us...I felt like I was drugged up...

 _"How about it, sweet cheeks~? Gonna choke on that wine bottle..or are you gonna choke on Playboy's~?"_

"Aah~!"

I removed his hands from my face and planted it on the edge of the table, blushing as red as a cherry tomato.

'D-did I just moan?! Oh, my God! This is so embarrassing! _**Drink the damn blood already!** **I don't want that guy violating my ears anymore!** That may be true, but..he sounded so sexy~, I wanna hear him call me baby again~...Matter of fact, I'll call him Big Red~! _N-no..I have to keep myself together, I'm between a pervert and a hard place...think, Miyami!'

Moving my right hand on top of the table, I felt it out for the wine bottle...when I did, I grabbed the straw I was using to sip my glass of water earlier due to wanting to keep the taste of blood in my mouth more, and I put it in the bottle. Picking it up, I moved it under the table, put my lips on it, and started sipping.

"What the hell did you say to her to make her moan and drink like that?!" Ayato yelled in anger.

"Hahaha~...don't worry about what I said to her, just know she's motivated to drink what we had to offer," Laito spoke _innocently_.

I lifted my head on my left arm enough to glance at Laito. "... ** _Incubus,"_** I mumbled, then sunk my head back down, hearing him chuckle.

Sipping the...actually addictive and delicious blood now that I concentrated on the flavor, I shivered at the thought of the blood being combined from all my brothers.

'To think they would go this extent for me..who they still consider a sister... _How sweet of them to feed me_... _ **but I want mo**_ ―no, this is enough..for now...'

Leaning upwards, I exhaled, licking a drop of blood that slid down the right side of my lips.

"So...how is it?" Kanato asked me, hugging Teddy tightly.

I held up my left index finger, sipping more of the blood through my straw for about 12 seconds...

"Hm..." I slowly smiled, revealing my fangs in the process. "I know..it's logical to feel intoxicated on an addicting liquid...but I feel like I'm high from this.."

"What would you know about feeling intoxicated or high?" Reiji asked.

"Trust me, that brownie was a pure accident, but.. _ **liquor and MJ are two substances I did on purpose and will never try again..heh heh heh~,"**_ I chuckled, taking the straw out the bottle and taking a swig of the blood.

"MJ?" Ayato questioned.

 _ **"~I'm in love with Mary Jane.**_

 _ **~She's my main thing.**_  
 _ **~She makes me feel alright.**_  
 _ **~She makes my heart sing.**_

 _ **~And when I'm feeling low,**_  
 _ **~She comes as no surprise.**_  
 _ **~Turns me on with her love.**_

 _ **~Takes me to paradise.**_

 _ **~Do you love me Mary Jane?~"**_ I continued singing like a drunkard.

(Mary Jane by Rick James)

"She means marijuana," I heard Laito whisper to Ayato.

"How long have you been taking drinking liquor and smoking?" Reiji questioned, seeming disgusted by the fact I actually tried it.

I stopped singing, took another swig, exhaling again. _**"Don't worry, Rei-kun. I was in my dorm with a friend when I did it. She watched over me and made sure I didn't do anything stupid-*hic* oh, damn..I've only did both that one time. Ev** er since, I **hav**_ **en't abu** _ **sed**_ **any dr** ugs or alcohol _ **...**_ Can you blame me for being upset over my Mother's death?

After saying that, silence entered the room.

I took the chance to take another swig of the―now empty bottle of blood―I groaned aloud.

Looking at Shu, who felt my gaze on him and opened his right eye, I stood while he raised his right eyebrow slightly in question.

Turning his chair towards me without a problem, I placed both of my thighs on each side of his and slid my hands on his shoulder, next leaning to the right side of his neck.

 ** _"~I have a heart, I swear I do,_**

 ** _~But just not baby when it comes to you._**  
 ** _~I get so hungry when you say you love me-"_**

"Wha-" I cut him off.

 ** _"Hush! if you know what's good for you._**  
 ** _~I think you're hot, I think you're cool._**  
 ** _~You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school,_**  
 ** _~But now that I've awakened, you're gonna get taken!_**  
 ** _~Now I'm gonna eat you, fool~!"_**

(Cannibal by Ke$ha. I substituted "I''m famous, you're up my anus" with "I've awakened, you're gonna get taken".)

Before I could take a bite, I felt myself get dizzy and I―again―fainted on his shoulder.

-Shu's P.O.V-

I sat there...stiff...staring at my unconscious sister, trying to contemplate what she was..singing...?

"...Shu, get her-" I cut Reiji off.

"I am _not_ moving. Get her off of me."

Subaru was the first to teleport near me and pick up Miyami in his arms.

"It's best she's put in her quarters so she can properly rest, Subaru," Reiji said to him.

Subaru was gone in the blink of an eye and I made sure I relax slowly.

"Well, that backfired," Ayato mumbled.

"If we feed her blood, she'll only crave more. If we don't, she'll-"

"Die..Once you die, that's end of it..for us at least," Kanato spoke softly.

(I'll end the chapter here. I keep thinking and saying to myself "end the book already [not applied to this one], but every time I always try to, either school hits me or laziness kicks in after the week because I'm so damn tired. Sorry I can't update at least once a week, reader-chan/kun; unfortunately, I have a life. Ugh..too much effort...I forgot to mention..if you want to see what Miyami's hair and eye colors look like, look up "Nakaba Dawn of the Arcana Vol 1".)


	12. Ravage

"Oh...? You want to meet tonight?"

["I have plans for tomorrow, so it's best we meet tonight, Lady Sakamaki."]

A smirk spread on my lips...

"Very well, then, Lord Kanoe."

["By the way, Lady Sakamaki...what made you change your mind to agreeing to me being your suitor so many years later?"]

My smirk widened, "Well... ** _Kiyoshi_**. I have considered over time that..you are a very nice man..a _pure_ one, rare for a vampire. You're as intellectual as me, you outwit others—that's why I based my book, A Pawn Can Be King, on you."

["O-oh? *Gulp* Well, thank you..?"

 _ **'Men, human or vampire, th** ey still fall for a woman's seduction...'_

"I love your Hawaiian-Japanese mixed accent..I've always yearned for a man, full foreign or mixed, to whisper his language in my ear~."

I heard him clear his throat quietly, ["Well..I can make that possible... **Miyami."]**

A chuckle erupted from my throat, and turned into a giggle when my lips slightly parted to grin a little.

"Excellent, my King~. Meet me in the woods tonight nearby the garden; you know where it's at," I said and put the house phone back on the hook.

Letting out fits of giggles, I twirled around while doing so.

 _"My goodness! Men who are inexperienced are easy prey~. **They haven't been exposed to a woman's deceit, seduction,** nor intuition~."_

I stopped twirling so I won't become dizzy, and calmed down my giggling..which only turned into sobs as I fell to my knees...

"W-we had an agreement..*sob* do-n't make m-me like her... ** _Hmmmm..I don't wanna! I'm having so much fun~! But for now, I'll leave you alone."_**

Gaining control of my body, I held myself up by putting my hands on the carpet.

'I..I have to...stay strong..until I...'

"...can get rid of her."

Afraid that one of my cousins will find me in this state, I pulled the tip pf my tank top to dab my eyes, clearing the falling and forming tears.

Steadily standing up, I finally stood up, then looked around. '..I should go rest.'

Taking a step forward, I fell forward, but an arm slid around my stomach and another around my waist. I stiffened...

"Two and a half hours later, and here she is, stumbling around, trying to cause mischief. Honestly, I would like to join you, Miya-chan, but you're _supposed_ to be resting."

I panicked so much to the point I pushed Laito away from me, and I ended up falling on my legs; once again, catching myself by my hands on the floor.

"I-I was going to do that. Just..please, stay away..from me for a while...I'm unstable."

"Who isn't in this mansion? You're not the only one, Miya-chan. However, your unstable is..more dangerous, yet fascinating~."

I pushed my hands into the carpet and jumped to my feet, then bent my upper body up. "Is that so...I don't like it," I spoke solemnly. "I'm going to my room to get as much sleep as I-"

The thought of being tortured flashed in my mind.

Sliding my hair back with my right hand, I sighed...

"On second thought, I won't be able to sleep."

Laito was in front of me, made me look up at him with the tip of his left index finger, and stared into my eyes.

"I can help with that. You seem like the delicate type anyway from our previous experience~."

My eyes widened at that, and I took a step back. "I-I'll be fine.."

Laito's eyes widened, seeming shocked at what I just said...

...or what he just realized...

"..Are you still...a virgin, Miya-chan?"

I didn't answer his question. 'I gotta get outta here before something happens..'

Turning around to head to the doors, my face came into contact with a chest..that happened to have an tie untied.

"Where do you think you're going...melon _virgin~_?"

"Ayato, please, move aside," I said in a slight shaky tone.

"Nah. You can't go outside anyway in your condition," he retorted. He smirked, "I would think with those melons and hips, you'd already got you a human laid..but it seems not. Were you saving yourself for someone?"

I could feel the scarlet red blush on my cheeks. "That is none of your business!" I yelled, then turned back around-only to..come in contact with Laito's lips.

Taking another step back, I felt Ayato's chest behind me and his hands slide around my waist.

"Makes me wonder if those lips were virgin once~," Laito mewled.

I looked down out of embarrassment...then the thought kicked in, and my over protective sister mode began.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Wait a minute...are you implying you...and Ayato..."

He raised his left eyebrow in question.

I let out a laugh and spun away from the two, "Aww, hell no! You two-I-who-sh-*sigh*...I can't English right now..." I mumbled to myself in a ramble, but they could still hear me. I turned back to them, "You're out and about, having s-..-e...*blush* sex! And didn't even think twice about talking to me about it! I know we had an effed up childhood, but damn! Let ya sista know fir-...*Sigh* I've been travelling to Ikebukuro too much.."

"You're being loud," I heard Shu mumble, who I noticed was laying on the green body sofa.

I turned to him, "Don't come at me with that, Shu. You were supposed to be my right hand man. I specifically told you-"

"To watch over them after I leave", and that's exactly what I did..for a year, but after all the bs that happened, I was sick of it. So I let Reiji deal with the nonsense," Shu explained.

"I honestly don't blame you," I said whilst glaring at a annoyed Ayato and a smirking Laito.

"At least Miya-chan is back to her senses," Laito spoke.

"About Ikebukuro, how was it?" Shu asked, opening his left eye.

My frown turned into a line, "It was-"

A brief flashback of exploring Otome Road with Fuko went through my head. Another brief flashback of Fuko and I going to a Butler Cafe and a male strip club...

"...It was **_fine,"_** I said with a cunning smile.

His eye narrowed, "..You went somewhere unpleasant, didn't you.."

I grinned, "Maybe...but I had fun, and I was safe because I had my friend with me...instead of me giving the money, it was given to me..." I mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Laito asked.

"Nothing~." I looked out one of the windows to see it was night time. "Night, huh..Shouldn't you guys be heading to school?"

"We are. I was just making arrangements on who would be watching you tonight to make sure you don't do anything rash," I heard Reiji's voice, then looked to my left to see he was descending down the stairs with Subaru not far behind him.

"What makes you think I'll do something rash?" I asked with a lifted right eyebrow.

"Because I know you. And I've decided Ayato will keep an eye on y-"

I fell to my knees and hands in defeat, "Please, don't do this to me..."

"I've already made up my mind."

A transparent figure next to me appeared, I could only see _her_..

 ** _'Won't this be fun? Having two _**_meals in one day~? Yu **mmy~.'**_

My hands balled into fists as I put them on each side of my ears, shaking my head with my eyes closed. "That's crazy! That's crazy!"

 _*Silence*_

"She speakin' to you right now?" I heard Ayato ask me.

I opened my eyes, and slowly let my hands down. "N-..not..anymore.."

"Big Sis, go get some more rest; the bags under your eyes are becoming clear like mine," I heard Kanato say as he helped me off the floor.

"Rest won't do me any good..besides, I'm not sleepy anymore. I..I'll be in the garden," I said tiredly, then teleport to said destination.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I leaned against a tree, 'Ayato thinks I'm in the garden... _ **good.** Hopefully, Lord Kiyoshi g **ets here** **so**_ on, I want to get this ov-'

Arms wrapped around my waist from behind me. "I got you, my delicate rose," whispered Kanoe in my right ear.

I giggled, then turned around in his grasp. I stepped on the tips of my toes, _"I want you_... ** _now~,"_** I whispered, sending shivers up his back.

Lightly brushing my lips against right ear, I nibbled on it playfully, as I pushed my hips against his constantly.

Feeling a drop of rain on my left cheek, I looked up to see rain was drizzling from the sky. _"Don't you find-"_

I attacked his neck by licking and nibbling for a few seconds before grinning up at him.

 **"Making love in the rain to be romantic?"**

He groaned as I pushed him down on the ground and straddled his waist.

I looked down and into his red eyes, smirking, **_"Why not test it, my King~?"_**

 _~Time Skip~ -Ayato's P.O.V-_

The sound of thunder woke me up.

'Ugh..how long have I been asleep...?'

Moving the top case of my iron maiden aside, I sat up, and looked at the clock on my night stand...

"6 hours?! $#;t! I'm supposed to be watching her! Miyami didn't even bother to wa-"

 _*Knock knock*_

"Um..Ayato, you've been asleep for an awfully long time. Are you okay?"

"..Yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

"If you're hungry, I made a snack; it's in the kitchen downstairs."

Quickly, I got up and opened my door.

"I rather you e my sna-..."

She wasn't there.

I saw her silhouette run in the further darkness of the hallway, '..Something's tellin' me not to follow her, but my dumb a$$ is gonna do it anyway..'

Doing what I thought, it took less than a minute to reach the top of the staircase.

I saw her peaking from behind the left pedestal at the bottom of stairs.

 _"Oi_ , why did you run off earlier?"

"Ayato.. _I've done something really bad. You probably won't like me anymore.."_ she spoke sadly.

"*Sigh* What did you do?"

 _"Can't tell!"_ she shouted as she shook her head.

"Then why would you even-"

In seconds, she was in front of me, she placed her hands on my cheeks. I noticed she was just in a frilly white bra and panties..but blood was covering parts of the garments and her body.

"..This is the only way..I can make it up to you."

She stood on the tips of her toes, then...kissed me.

I was actually shocked she took the initiative... 'I know it's not her, but..how can I not take up this opportunity?'

Wrapping my hands around her waist, I pushed her closer to my body and kissed her roughly. Sliding my hands down to her plump a$$, I gave it a squeeze and she moaned while giggling.

She moved her head back slightly to kiss down my jaw and neck. _"You..want me?"_

"..Yes," I said, trying to hold back from ravaging her.

 _"Ya know, Ayato.."_ she said, then licked up my neck, making my muscles tense. _"I was saving myself just. For. You~."_

"Oh, yeah?"

 ** _"Yeah, baby~._**

 _-Miyami's P.O.V-_

'Ayato! Don't listen to her! You know that's not me, don't fall for it!'

 ** _"I want you to take me, take me to a high I've never felt before~, take me up so high that I can barely breathe~, take me to places nobody knows~."_**

 _ **'It's futile to get through to him.** I'm in control now, hehe~! So just sit ba **ck and enjoy the show~!'**_

She wrapped my right leg around his waist, shifting her hips—almost teasingly—against his.

"Mmn..fk, Miyami.."

She bit into the right side of his neck, drinking mouth fulls of his blood!

'No, don't fall for her..I won't become like her..I refuse to become like her..'

I pushed away from Ayato... "I'M NOT LIKE CORDELIA!"

Suddenly, I felt myself fall back away from Ayato as the wind cut through my hair.

Next, darkness engulfed my vision.

(All I have to say is...one of the fewest lewd scenes I have created...)


	13. Savage

Standing up from the dark floor, I looked around me frantically. 'Where am I?! Where's Ayato?!'

"Ayato?...Ayato?!"

 _Miss Amaya, a voice behind me spoke._

I turned around to see a..wolf familiar?

"Wh-who are you?! Where am I?! Where's Aya-"

 _I have been instructed to tell you that Lord Ayato is not of your concern as of now, and that Lord Carla is expecting to meet with you within a few hours, Until then.._

A paradox-like reality shaped itself into a very elegant and classy room...

(h, t, t, p, s : / / mag nit . me / wp-content / uploads / 2018 / 04 / luxury-bedroom-ideas-luxury-bedroom-ideas-luxury-guest-bedroom-ideas . jpg)

 _You must take a bath and put on the clothing he's left you. Do not leave this room until Lord Carla says so; I have been instructed to keep watch of anyone, even Lord Shin, outside your door. If you have any questions, let me know._

With that being..telepathically said, he disappeared.

I fell to the floor, letting quiet sobs out...

'I can't..do th-is anymore...She's taken so much control..so much control that I think―no! I know! I know I'm a danger to everyone..even myself. I gotta...I gotta keep myself isolated!'

Getting off my knees, I walked to a mirror to see my body covered in-..

Right then and there, I threw up blood.

My other half appeared in the mirror...

 ** _"Oh, my~. Does your appearance disgust you that much~, dear Miyami?_** _Or should we call you Amaya~?_ **_Well, considering how much she despises us, we are "strangers" to her, so we should call her Amaya."_**

"Sh-shut up.." I mumbled weakly.

"What was that? Did you say som-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and broke the mirror by punching it.

Letting small sobs out, it wasn't because when I pulled my fist away, there was blood spilling from it, it was because...

I was getting tired.

I gripped the sides of the dresser, letting the wood cut into my fingertips.

"Weeks and weeks! Weak and weak! I'm so damn tired that I'm sick to my stomach! I'm losing my mind..."

 _Miss Amaya, are you alright?_

I looked at the door; deciding not to respond. I teleport behind the way the door swings open, waiting for the familiar to open it.

When he did, and walked in enough to where he wasn't behind the door. I pounced on him, grabbing him by the neck and quickly snapping it.

Getting up, I shuffled to the restroom, but not before grabbing the dress off the bed...

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Once I had taken a bath, to which I internally panicked at the bloody water due to the blood on my body that I hadn't realized was there, I slipped on the gothic dress and tried to find an exit out the castle.

"Who's blood...was that anyway? I don't..I don't recall..I don't recall anything after they left for school...nor what happened after Kou took me back..."

Turning to..another large corridor, I saw a crowd of four...

"Vampires.." I muttered to myself as a shiver went up my back.

I was uncomfortable at the site of other vampires. You see, when I was young, even then, I was uncomfortable because I knew they all wanted me to either marry them or be their friend...

All because of the false title of being Tougo Sakamaki's beloved daughter: Princess Miyami.

Shu or Reiji would keep the crowd away from getting too close...Ayato, Kanato, and Laito would keep me busy with conversation so I wouldn't have to face them much...

Gaining a bit of confidence, I power walked from behind the corner and pass them as fast as I could without taking a glance at them.

'Almost the-'

"Lady Amaya," said a male.

I stopped, turning my head to right slightly, but not enough for me to make eye contact nor to see my face.

"Yes?"

"We are joyous that you've returned to the Demon World, no longer in the pesky hands of that Karlheinz," spoke a female noble.

"Whom may you all be?" I questioned.

"We are from-"

"It's not the fact of where you are from or what your name is. I said "whom". I refer to who you belong to, and that answer should be obvious."

"Lady..Amaya..?" the other male questioned.

"You happen to be here at the wrong place and the wrong time. But..since it seems God has given me food so I can give in to my hunger. _Whom you belong to..."_

...she licked her lips...

 ** _"..is me~."_**

 _-Reiji's P.O.V-_

I tapped my foot on the floor in anticipation.

"Are you serious?!" Kanato yelled.

"Why would I be lying, Hysteric?!" Ayato yelled back.

"WITH THAT DAMN NARCISSISTIC PERSONALITY, I WOULD EXPECT YOU TO PLAY AROUND! But...since it's Miyami..." Kanato finally calmed down.

"Has anyone not realized that scent? Or are you all just too either angry and or anxious?" Laito questioned.

"What scent?" the deadbeat asked.

"Well, I guess it's a little unrecognizable," Laito said again as he glanced to Ayato. "Take a moment...and you can smell her all over him."

My foot stopped tapping and I opened my eyes to where Ayato is sitting.

"The hell did you to her, huh?!" Subaru yelled, punching..*sigh*...another wall.

"She's the one that came at me! So shut that down right now!"

"Oh, so you just went along with it like it was normal?" Laito asked, slightly showing his real attitude.

"And you wouldn't?" Ayato shot back at him, glaring at him.

Laito remained quiet.

"That's what I thought."

"Enough," I finally spoke. "What's important is how we handle the situation. You said Miyami was pulled into another dimension earlier. Is there anything else you noticed?"

Ayato's glare moved from Laito to me, "I..I fell asleep for a couple hours after you guys left."

Seeing Subaru about to say something, I held my left hand up at him to which he understood, and let Ayato continue.

"I was gonna go check up on her after I realized that I had to watch her, but she came to me. Though I couldn't see her because she was standing outside my room, she sounded like the normal Miyami..I knew better. That thing inside her can manipulate her voice. When I opened the door, she was just turning around the hall so I went after her. She was hiding behind a pedestal, apologizing, like a scared child or something.."

"And where did the blood come from? It's faint since you cleaned it up before we came back, but I can tell it's not yours or Miyami's," I questioned.

"I'm not sure. I can only guess she was with someone earlier and that didn't end well for them," Ayato responded.

"You aren't wrong," the deadbeat suddenly spoke.

I looked to him and narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"There's a..carcass outside in the woods near the garden. It's unidentifiable."

"Damn, who knew Miya-chan could be such a savage.." Laito spoke.

"If we don't find her, she's going to keep-...! The Demon World, we need to go," the deadbeat spoke quickly and disappeared.

"Wai—well, damn, he couldn't wait?!" Subaru yelled angrily and disappeared as well.

I looked at the triplets and nodded, "If the deadbeat reacts like that, then there is something wrong. Let's go."

~ _Tiny Time Skip~_

I licked the red on my right hand's fingers, letting the shiny object twirl in the other.

"*Sigh* First, a snack. Second, a appetizer. Now..."

I got to the last step of the castle, then hopped off.

"Dinner is approaching~."

I placed the object between my teeth, then jumped off the last step, turning into a wolf, running as fast as I could to the gates up ahead.

As I ran, I felt other presences approaching from different angles.

With a grimace, I shut all possible entrances except for the one I was heading to.

Seeing a few figures in the distance, I shifted back into my original form, letting tears slip my eyes as I held the knife at my neck with both hands, and sobbing as I proceeded forward.

'Luckily, the blood helps me look like the victim...'

"S-someone..help me!" I yelled.

"Miyami!" I heard Ayato call as he ran faster than the others.

When I heard him closing in, I took a few steps back, stumbling a bit.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled, and he stopped in his footsteps. "Sh-sh-she said if..if one of you were to-to..-to—*sob*.."

"We won't allow anything to happen to you. Just put the knife do-" I cut off Laito.

(Pun not intended, peeps. XD)

"She's got control of m-y body! I can't take it back! I'm not strong enough!"

"She's having a breakdown. We need to calm her down," I heard Kanato say.

'...*Smirk* Yes..comfort your sister..and I'll let my guard down~.'

"Miyami..I'm gonna need you to calm down. You're strong enough, I know you are," Ayato said in a soothing voice as he eased up to me. "If you weren't, you would've long given up on us. I've never known for you to give up."

I flinched as he got closer, "A-Ayato, plea-"

He held his hands out, "It'll be alright. Just let..me in, Miyami. I won't hurt you, I won't allow her to hurt you. Just let me in..."

I let him get closer to me as I stifled my son's, but not my tears.

Once he was near, he grabbed the knife with his right hand and pulled me close to him by my waist with the other.

I fell on my knees, as well as he, letting out my sobs of suffering out.

Ayato dropped the knife on the ground, softly rubbing my back with his right hand. I hugged him around his neck, crying out his name.

"Ayato! Ay-ato..I-I'm s-o sorry...s-sorry, Ayato.."

"It's alright, Miyami. You're gonna be okay," he comforted me.

"..Ayato...Ayato... _Ayato~_...I really am sorry, **_Ayato~.."_** I whispered in his ear.

Before he could push away from me after I saw the shock on his face, I picked up the knife and stabbed him in the heart.

Subaru was the one to move quickest towards us, but I put my right hand forward and pass Ayato's shoulder only to close it, as the barrier did.

"I asked him a favor, and he must fulfill it."

With that said and a few hysterical giggles, we disintegrated into the ground.

(Well, it took some time to get this written due to writing in parts on two different laptops and my cellphone, but it came together—literally! Btw, you're lucky if you're reading this because I have not mentioned this elsewhere in my stories, but...I'm developing a My Hero Academia story! I won't reveal anything—not that I can because it's in development—but that it's a short psychological story!)


	14. Beverage

_-Flashback-_

"What's wrong?" _I asked as I sat next to him._

"...You're leaving me and the others in a couple days..." _he mumbled._

 _I made the warmest smile I could,_ "That is true. I may not be here taking care of all six of you, but I'll be supporting you all from a distance."

 _He lifted his head up and looked at me with confusion written on his face._

"How?"

 _I put my left index finger to my lips and winked at him,_ "It's a secret."

 _Silence ensued after he let out a sigh._

 _Staring up at the blue moon in serenity, I recalled when Subaru called my irises a blue-green Plumeria._

'I don't find anything captivating about my eyes. Compared to Laito's, he puts my seduction techniques to shame. Compared to Shu's, he looks more promising than I..despite his slowly growing lazy nature.'

"Thinking about the others than me?" _I heard Ayato next to my left ear._

 _Leaning back quickly, I stared at him, flustered and embarrassed._

"A-Ayato! You can't ju-just-"

 _He crawled over me, making me lay my back down on the roof. I stared up at him in surprise._

"A-Ayato?" _I questioned as he got closer to my face._

"You're inconsiderate sometimes, ya know that?" _he asked in a way..I didn't know was or wasn't rhetorical, or true._

"I...well, I'm not perfect. I just do the best I can," _I stood my ground, but uneasily glancing away from him._

 _His lips settled on my left cheek, then slid to my lips; however, he didn't apply any pressure, like a kiss should be._

"I won't...force you to do something you don't..know anything about..."

 _Offended, I narrowed my eyes at him and slightly leaned back._

"What do you mean? I know about a kiss! I..don't really know how to...but I know when a moment is right!"

"That's the point. This isn't the right moment."

 _Unexpectedly, he leaned down to give a quick peck on the right side of my neck, then leaned up off me._

"Wait..what do you mean?"

 _He stared at me before grabbing me by the collar of my white, button-up shirt,_ "Sis, are you implying that you're ready to indulge with me in something you consider sinful?"

"..." _I could only stare at him in bewilderment, unable to respond._

"That's what I thought," _he said and let go of me, then stood up. He turned his back on me._ "Hopefully, when you come back from the human world, you'll understand what I mean..."

"..."

"...and that I'll be the one to love you properly."

 _Before I could say anything, he already left._

 _I looked down at my lap,_ "He...he was just jesting, right? What would..Ayato know about true romantic love? I never...I never gave that to him, only sibling love..and he especially wasn't taught it by Cordelia nor Father..."

 _Wrapping my hands around my knees and sinking my head in my lap, I let small laughter leave my lips._

"He's young..he doesn't know what he's talking about..."

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"Look at that...she disregarded you. She didn't take you seriously. She thought you only knew one kind of love. Doesn't that make you feel...hurt?"

He didn't respond.

Ayato sat on the throne and I took it upon myself to sit on his lap.

His expression isn't what I expected: Sullen.

"But..I understood, Ayato. I am that part of her that took you seriously? You know why? Because she wanted, and still wants, romantic love. Remember her request back at the Beach House? That was me asking that, but she kept a grip on me. Ayato, I'm the part of Miyami that truly loves you. So can we..."

I placed my legs on each side of his thighs, shifting closer towards him.

I entangled my fingers in his hair and the other hand around the nape of his neck.

"..fulfill your promise?" I whispered in his right ear.

Moving my lips from the shell of his ear to his neck, I gave a couple kitten licks. I scrape my fangs up and down gently across his flesh.

Feeling fingers entangle in my hair, I smiled, loving that he's submitting to me.

'Males, human or vampire...always get tangled in a female's web somehow~.'

Grunting as my head got pulled back by my hair, I opened my left eye.

Ayato looked... I can't explain it...

"You think just because you're in her body, you can decide what she and I want. The Miyami I know wouldn't do such a thing,"

Involuntarily letting out a small squeak.

Looking down at where my heart is, the knife I stabbed him with earlier is...

 _-Ayato's P.O.V-_

She pushed herself away from me, falling from my lap and rolling down the steps.

I stood up, "Well...isn't this a familiar sight?" I asked her.

Her body struggled to get up, but she kept crawling back as fast as she could while keeping an eye on me as I walked down.

"Why aren't you effected by the drug?!"

"I don't believe "love potions" can effect the strong-willed. I would be considered weak if I just let you do whatever you want. Besides..." I licked the blood that splattered on my lips. "Ore-sama is not one to be bested easily."

She grunted from, what I think is, my besting her and the knife.

I stepped off the last step, "Seeing you like this..almost makes me want to vomit. You look just like that 6;+c#, crawling and scrambling helplessly."

"You.. *Chuckle* You honestly think this can kill me? Just because it's anti-vampire weapon?"

"Nah, I'm just waitin' for the fight inside to be over with. Oi! Miyami! Ore-sama demands you beat her a$$ to a bloody pulp!"

Her body trembled violently as she threw her head back, screaming as blood splashed out of her.

'That...did not look...what it was supposed to look like,' I thought to myself, shivering a little.

A hand stuck out of her stomach, which surprised the hell out of me, I took a few steps back, not wanting to get..drenched in that disaster.

Another hand stuck out and placed both on each side of her body, whatever it is, it's pulling itself up.

I cringed, 'This is like watching someone give birth, but there's more blood than usual. Ugh...'

A scream was let out from the ascending being.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

My eyes widened because I recognized those blood covered blue-green eyes.

She was coughing, wheezing, choking...

 _-Miyami's P.O.V-_

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?! TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY BODY AND SEDUCE MY BROTHER?! I TOLD YOU, "I AM NOT CORDELIA", AND I NEVER WILL BE. I AM IN CONTROL!"

I pulled the rest of her body out of my other body.

Catching my breath, I grabbed the blood covered knife and kept stabbing my now slowly decomposing body.

Relentlessly stabbing it through the heart, I hadn't realized I was blinded by rage and blood lust.

Stabbing one last time, I left the knife inside and I began to tear into the stomach, visciously eating the intestines, liver, pancreas, kidneys.

A burst of blood covered my already tainted face, making me stop...

I fell back on my hind legs, trying to catch my breath after the frenzy I just went through.

"...I would say..*inhale*.."Go to hell", but..*huff* we're already here," I said in a slight joking tone, then I coughed up some blood.

"Miyami, you okay?"

Turning my head back at Ayato, I nodded.

"I know..I don't look—*cough*—mn, look fine..nor sound like it..but I am."

"Good. Because I need you to explain what the hell did I just see."

"Agreed."

Looking back to see the rest of my...my brothers, I looked back down at the decomposed body.

The stench was horrible...

"You can say..*cough*..the fake me was about to swallow the real me. Ahem..I don't want to ex-...explain what I went through in there."

Staring at my blood stained body, I moved my hands in front of my vision before giving my right hand's fingers a long lick.

"Damn..I never knew I tasted this good," I complimented myself, continuing to lick.

Laito chuckled, receiving a glare from Reiji.

"...With all this blood on me, I feel like Stephen King's Carrie character..but this is no prom; a simple blood fest."

After a good dosage of the lovely drug, I shakily stood up..only to fall backwards.

" _Oi_! Careful!" Ayato shouted at me.

"I'll be fine," I said as I leaned up and he steadied me on my feet.

Slowly, in order not to trip or fall, I walked over to the decomposed, and still bleeding, body.

Bending down, I grabbed the knife and shook as much as blood off as I could.

"Subaru. You can have this back," I said, outstretching my left hand. "Kanato. Help me burn this."

Within less than five seconds, Kanato was hugging me, which startled me.

"St-stop it! You'll get blood all over-"

"I thought...you left me," he sobbed.

Staring down at him cuddled into my chest, a small smile slipped on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him, no longer feeling the knife in my hand, indicating Subaru took it back.

"I'm okay, Kanato," I whispered in his hair, resting my face partially on top of his head.

The body suddenly went up into purple flames, and Kanato's grip on me tightened a little more.

With the purple, I added blue.

"I don't think now is the time to enjoy the moment. Our cousins may know about the barrier breaking," Laito spoke.

I lifted my face from Kanato's head, "Ah. I almost forgotten. The barrier must've broken when Ayato stabbed me."

"Stab—what?!" Subaru yelled, then turned to Ayato.

I grabbed Subaru's arm with my left hand, "No need to get riled up. I am fine..I kinda planned for this to happen."

"Big Sis, you're-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

I pushed Kanato away from me as fast as I could...

But in the process...I lost something.

The blood poured out my right limb as the arm itself hit the carpeted floor.

 _*Silence*_

Bending down, I picked it up with my left hand and stared.

"I would be vexed..." I began as I placed my right arm near my torn elbow. "..if I didn't know I could regenerate from an attack as powerful as that, Shin."

"A-Amya-"

With the movement of my right hand, as if throwing a piece of trash away behind me, so did his body go flinging to the opposite wall.

"I'm puzzled," I spoke as I observed my arm, "Father can regenerate, too. That's not a good thing..."

I looked back at Shin, "..*smirk* for him at least."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're even the real Miyami," Reiji said, on my left side.

"I am. I just accepted that my real family, as much as I hate to say this on his part, is Tougo Sakamaki, Lucille Luminitsa, and my six younger brothers: Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru."

Taking Reiji's glasses, I placed them on my face.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because I want to look professional while I talk to him," I gave a, well-known, invalid reason.

Reiji shook his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with with right forefinger and thumb.

"Now, Shin, dear..*sigh* brother of mine, where is Carla?"

Shin grinned at me, "He's already here."

As if behind a invisible spell, Carla appeared, sitting on the throne with a very displeased look.

"Amaya."

"Oh, well, there's big brother...*cringe* It's gonna take some time to get used to saying that."

"What," he demanded.

"I have decided that I'm not going kill both of you. As much as I loved my Mother, taking revenge..won't bring her back. It's a waste of my time, her peace time, and I'm pretty sure my brothers time."

"Yeah," Ayato, Laito, and Kanato spoke simultaneously.

"Hah, triplets," I huffed as I lightly tapped my finger against my head and off while rolling my eyes.

"Is this some kind of deceit?"

"Now, I'd never break a promise."

Ayato scoffed.

I turned to him, " _Oi_! The human world just overtook my mind, and it was your promise after all! Besides...I did learn something about that subject," I said with a pout, then turned back to Carla, adjusting the glasses. "Anyway... You look like the type to believe in equivalent exchange. How about a proposal?"

"Granted."

"You both want me, not only because I belong here, but because I am the cure to the Endzeit disease. Understandable. However, my...a$$hole of a Father doesn't want the infected getting into the world and start effecting humans; the reason why the Demon World has been sealed by him. I will let you have my blood—BUT..."

"Your condition...?"

"I want you to call off trying to kill my brothers. If that were to happen, I'd surely be held responsible by Father and killed."

"Sis, are you seri-"

I cut off Ayato by holding my right hand up.

"..." Carla's eyes narrowed at my serious ones.

"Not enough persuasion? Then..." I untied the white kimono, and let the cloth fall to my shoulders. "I'd even offer my body. I am a..unique being. Impregnate me, experiment on me, I don't care. I don't think I can die anyway, so saturate your sadistic needs."

His heavy gaze lightened slightly.

"I see. Then...!"

A small smile appeared on my lips.

"What is the matter?"

He stood from the throne, glaring at _me._

"I'll agree only to the first offer."

I blinked, "Huh?"

"Wait! Brother! Are you in your right mind?! She literally just offered!" Shin protested.

I placed my hands on my hips and leaned forward, "Are you implying I'm not pretty enough?! Fine, then! Don't waste my time," I said, turning away with crossed arms.

"When should I expect-"

I nod my head down to the pool of blood on the carpet. "I should make you bow down to me and lick the blood off the carpet, but..I won't let my _pathos_ effect my _logos_." I narrowed my eyes, "When do you want it?"

"Don't toy with me."

"I am not. My brothers would be highly...unpleased if they saw such a thing. I don't need all 6 turning savage. Drinking blood is like returning love."

 _*Silence*_

"Whenever you're ready," he offered.

I smiled, "Good. That is no time soon because you got some guy, who claims to be my Father's illegitimate son, after me. This is a good opportunity to help me in any way you and Shin can. Please... _Onii-chan_ ~?"

Laito groaned and I heard him mutter, "She begged..and called him that. Damn, I wish I was her big brother."

"...Very well then. Shin."

Shin huffed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, looking away from me. "Fine, fine! It's a promise..damn nuisa-"

Carla used his magic to force Shin's body back into the indented part ot the wall behind the throne.

I smiled, "Brothers? What do you think of this agreement?"

"As long as they don't try any funny stuff, I don't care," Ayato replied.

"I agree with him, dear sister~," Laito mused in amusement.

"Hmm," Kanato hummed in agreement.

"Tch, fine," Subaru snapped.

"I don't really care as long as as nothing happens to you altogether," Shuu responded tiredly.

"For once in a few rare times, we all agree on something," Reiji answered.

"There you have it, Carla. A deal's a deal."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

We exit the castle.

"All's well that ends well"...or so they say," I mused, then my voice turned serious.

"What are you taking about now?" Shu asked, rubbing the back of his head.

I turned around, walking backwards. "This isn't the end of my story just ye—*gasp* MY BOOK!" I raked my hands through my hair, "I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANY CONTENT SINCE, SINCE...since...since..." I fell on my knees, "I can't even remember..not what I wrote last nor what it was called." I pressed my hands against the concrete, "I failed at being an author, I failed at being me."

"Aww~, Miyami-chan~. Do you want little brother's comfort~?" Laito asked, lifting me up by my waist and hugging me from behind.

"Say that to my daughter again, and I might just punish you, Laito," I spoke with a male tone.

Immediately, he let me go; to the inhumane eyes, a waver of a figure could be seen walking _out_ of me.

My eyes returned to their normal color, no longer gold, to blue-green again.

Taking a deep inhale, I nearly fell forward, but he caught me in his arms.

"What the-... How long were you inside of her, old man?!" Ayato shouted.

"Around the offer part, but that doesn't matter now. Miyami, are you alright?"

"Never..do that again..having you inside my head and body makes more uncomfortable than my other self," I shivered.

"I'll take that as a practical answer and joke." He pulled me back and looked down at me with a smile. "Glad to know you've finally come to your senses and realized who your actual family is."

I lightly slapped his hands away. "I wasn't saying it for you. Anyway, about Kino, how do you suggest I handle him?"

"If he approaches subtly, you do the same. Mimic his actions and deceive him. Once that's done, I'll return him back into the nothing he was."

I grabbed his left arm, "Isn't there another way? Perhaps I can try convincing him to step down."

He narrowed his eyes, "That wasn't an option. It was an order."

I pressed my lips together and glanced down.

 _*Silence*_

When he was about to turn away, my grip tightened, making him stop in his steps.

"Well then! I am willing to challenge your authority! Don't you forget that I can kill you now...and that you're under my.. _spell_. If I want to convince Kino, I'm going to do it. I don't even know this boy's background well."

"I know you're crazy, Sister, but I didn't know you were insane," Subaru mumbled.

A clever smirk slid on my lips, "What do you expect of me due to being a part of this maddening family?"

"...As you wish... Luminitsas are stubborn," he mumbled the last part before disappearing.

 _*Silence*_

I stretched, then let out a sigh. "...Ah, I have classes to teach. I almost forgot about that, too."

"We have that covered. Until you came back to Ryotei, since I'm a student in excellent standing, I told the head master that there's a family conflict you and all of us have to deal with."

I put my arms down, "I see. Then..let's go home, shall we?"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~ -Ayato's P.O.V-_

"I refuse to be late to my lovely husband, dear bed! But first, my affair with my bath tub!" Sis shouted while running up the staircase.

"*Chuckle* She's happy to be home," Pervert spoke.

"Big Sis! I wanna take one with you, too!" Hysteric shouted, running after her.

She stopped, nearly at the top of the stairs. "...I think it unpleasant to take a literal blood bath with a sibling. I am not Catherine the Great."

We all knew she's referring to her nearly blood dried body.

She disappeared, meaning she used teleportation.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

I let out a huff after falling face first on my bed.

When I landed, a faint grunt was heard...

I sighed, then leaned back up with my mere feet on the floor, and crossed my arms...

"May I help you..." I opened my eyes, "Shu."

"You alright?"

I let out a mixed huff and chuckle, "I'm okay. Why?"

He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me on his lap, leaning his forehead against mine. "I just..wanted to know for sure," he whispered.

I smiled, "You were worried about me..." I said in an amused tone.

"You're my sister. Why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged, "Is that all? May I lay down now?"

"Do you know what you did when Ayato was here with you?"

"...I am well aware,'' I sighed out. "Fortunately for me, Lord Kanoe has no family. His parents died when he was young, he had no genetically tied aunts or uncles, no siblings, and no children. Cousins? He told me he wasn't close to them," I explained, then sighed again. " _She_... _she_ gathered information in the midst of _her_ seduction, then went for the kill. I am also aware of my situation with Ayato. I would never say this to him because of his pride and he would never show it, but..I just hope I didn't make him fear me in some way..."

 _*Silence*_

Shu closed his eyes and leaned back on my bed with me on top, still straddling him.

Deciding to lay in the quiet with him, I knew he didn't ignore what I said because s grip around my waist tightened to the point of making me feel secure.

Nuzzling my head on his chest, I am lulled by the rising and falling of his chest...

(I have no idea why I'm on a rhyming role... Anyway, I found out that I created another similar chapter to this one and I had to sort out, which I wasn't gonna play out into the story. It was really confusing, and as I type this, I'm still trying to figure out what chapter comes next after this one. This taught me a lesson by creating one chapter at a time...)


	15. Bewitch

I fluttered my eyes as I felt someone lightly shaking me...

"Miyami..."

Subtly, I opened my eyes...

"I wish..I wish it could be like this forever..."

The figure above me is blurry. but I could tell it's a woman because of the voice and figure...

"*Giggle* Time to get up."

"M-...Mother?"

Blurriness finally cleared from my vision, and I saw her smiling down at me.

"You have to go back now, sweetheart."

 _~Dream Ends~_

I gasped as I flung myself up, "Mother!"

Looking around me, I didn't see her...only Shu and..Reiji?

"You okay?" Shu asked me.

I looked down and caressed my forehead with my right hand, "*Groan* Just..just a dream..."

"It's beneficial that dream woke you up because you have visitors," Reiji informed. "I suggest you dress in proper attire."

"Visitors...?"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

(Miyami's outfit: h, t, t, p, s : / / cdn. shopify . ("com") / s / files / 1 / 2022 / 9471 / products / product-image-694523076_345 x (insert "at" sign) 2x . jpg ? v = 1535045756)

I turned the corner, then descended down the stair case.

"Miyami!" a familiar voice shouted.

Looking forward, I saw Fuko running up the stairs, then jumped forward to hug me.

"Wh-Wh-What?! Fuko?!" I shouted, keeping my balance when she made contact with me.

"Kei and I were so worried about you! Girl, we haven't heard from you in a couple months! We thought you went missing! A hella good reason we both gave the Head Master to not kick you out of the University! Are you hurt? Sick? Are you having night terrors again that are preventing you from coming back?!"

I grabbed her by her shoulders, "Calm. Down."

She realized she was going through a panic attack and tried to regulate her breathing.

"Night terrors? Big Sis?" Kanato questioned, looking up at me.

My gaze moved from Kanato, and back to Fuko, but not before noticing Kei is here also...

"Let's take this conversation to the living area," I spoke with a smile.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Fuko and Kei looked around the living area in awe, sitting on the main couch.

(Fuko: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / 736x / c2 / af / a1 /c2 afa 13 bc 762272 f 9a 79973 b19 a2f 07e .jpg

Kei: h, t, t, p : / / anime . red som . ("com") / wp-content / uploads / 2018 / 01 / character-ideas-insomnia . jpg)

I sat in the green sofa to their left, Reiji was behind me, Ayato is across from me in the other chair, Laito and Kanato are at the top of the stairs, Shu is laying down on the couch behind them near the fireplace, and Subaru learned against the wall near the double doors.

"You said you had enough money to get by, but you didn't say you're wealthy," Kei spoke, looking around.

"You both know..I don't...speak about my _at-home_ life much..." I spoke softly.

Feeling Ayato, Subaru, and Shu's gaze on me as if...questioning what I meant by that, but I ignored them...

I caught a familiar scent on Fuko...

"Vice President..wouldn't happen to be here, no?"

"No, it's just us. That reminds me, he told me to give you this if we ever find you. He would've helped look for you, but he's busy with preparing for the Department of Psychology's graduation," Fuko answered, then recalled.

She looked into her purse and pulled out a...gift wrapped present...? She threw it to me and I caught it in both of my hands.

"He said because you like reading so much and looks like the type to like horror genre, he thought you might like it. I haven't a clue what it is," she explained as I opened the blue-green gift wrap.

Taking off the white box's top, my jaw dropped at what I saw...

"Well?" Kei asked.

"The...very first book I've read of my..favorite author, _Their Cries_ by Noa," I said with a smile, holding back a giggle at the irony. "A bit..strange to not have bought any of her books..."

Fuko cleared her throat suggestively...

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce them. These are my younger brothers. My equal in age is Shu, however, I was born a few weeks before him," I said, nodding behind them.

(Miyami's birthday is September 23.)

Kei glanced back, then his gaze moved back to me. Fuko turned her head back, then quickly looked down at her purse.

"Same age, huh..." she muttered.

Staring at her suspiciously for a few seconds, I continued on...

"The second youngest is Reiji," I said, touching his left arm with my right hand.

"It's a pleasure. Miyami never really doesn't talk about her life at college or friends so I hope you'd tell us more," Reiji spoke in a...strangely nice tone.

I looked back at him to see he held a soft gaze with the two and a small...smile?!

'Is he attempting to...?'

Blinking rapidly while looking back at my friends, who nodded their heads, I shook my head slightly and replaced my confused face with a welcoming one.

My gaze turned to Ayato who seemed just as confused as I was.

"My third youngest brother is Ayato."

"H-Hello.." Fuko said uneasily.

"...Melons," he simply replied with a smirk.

Fuko's face turned pink to which Kei nudged her, and she looked back to see me narrowing my eyes at her.

"My fourth youngest is Kanato and the fifth is Laito," I said in a calm tone, flicking my eyes upward, then back at them.

From what I could see, Kanato left his eyes visible when he hid behind Teddy, and Laito seemed to be..enjoying something from the smirk on his face...

"Hey," Kei casually greeted.

"Hi," said Fuko with a smile.

"Hello~. Who would've thought Miya-chan had friends? She barely spoke about you two. She was always a bit anti-social to others than her family."

Fuko blinked, "Anti-social?" She looked to me with a deadpan expression, "Well, that explains why she doesn't socialize much at the University. And you have a nickname?! That's so cute! I should start calling you that."

"Please, don't."

"Miya-chan~," she mused.

I face palmed, "Anyway..." I looked to Subaru, "The youngest is Subaru."

My right eyebrow twitched when he just crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Kei looked to me, "Older sister of 6 brothers, I don't know how you do it. I can't stand my own little brother when he's annoying me."

"I think having a little sibling would be nice. What's so bad about that?"

Kei gave her a 'really?' look, and I simple chuckled nervously...

"I assume, through Kai, you found out I was in the area?"

'He saw me at the academy, but does he know I work there? He attends the school, and if he saw me around other than in the parking lot..and he did tell these two that info...'

"Yeah. He mentioned you were in his academy's parking lot...? And you looked panicked?"

"Intern...I'm working as an intern teacher at Ryotei until a permanent teacher is decided. Since I've been busy for the past couple of weeks, I hadn't had time to do any work online."

"A couple of weeks? A couple of weeks?! That doesn't explain the couple of months, like the Head Master had told us. Explain that."

"Kei, don't pressure her too much. She's told us she's been going through family problems. I'm sure she has a good reason, but doesn't want us to get involved."

"If it makes you at ease, which I know it won't, all you need to know..is that I was kidnapped a couple of months ago. I do not want to explain the details."

"C-can I at least ask if you're okay? Physically, mentally, and emotionally?" Kei questioned.

Before I could give an answer, Fuko fainted, head falling on Kei's lap.

"She took that well," Laito joked.

"*Sigh* As long as..you're fine. I think it's time we go," he picked her head up and laid it back down on the couch before turning around and picking her up in his arms.

I stood up, smiling, "That won't be necessary. It's getting dark and I'm sure you both are very tired after searching for so long. We have plenty of space in our mansion, so I can provide you with rooms."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Instead of separate rooms, I decided to place them in a room where there are two beds.

Yes...I did not trust my brothers, especially with Fuko unconscious.

I walked back to the living area, opening the doors, then closed them. I sighed and slid down against them...

"What's wrong with you?" Ayato questioned.

"You haven't noticed? They don't know what we are, and I prefer it to stay that way. Listen, all of you, I don't want you bothering them. Besides, you have school. I'm staying in for tonight because if they have any problems or questions, they'll come to my room. When you come back home, teleport to your rooms, I can't risk them seeing you all."

"Aww, I wanna play with Fuko-chan~!" Laito whined.

I opened my eyes directly on him, "So help me, Laito, if you do anything to-"

"Relax, Miya-chan. I was just messing with you~."

I glared, then got back up on my feet, turning towards the doors, "I'm..I'm gonna get some more rest. All of a sudden, I don't feel so good." I pushed them open and glanced back, "If Kino is around, don't provoke him."

 _~Small Time Skip~_

 _"Miyami."_

I squeezed my eyes at the muffled voice...

 _"Miyami, please! Wake up!"_

Opening my eyes, I saw my Mother...and above us, a red sky, black trees surrounding us, very much unlike last time, where there was a clear blue sky and green trees...

 _"Mother?"_

 _"Miyami, thank goodness! Listen, you have to wake up, sweety! You're in danger!"_

I leaned up, "What?"

I found myself back in my room. Looking around, I didn't see anyone..which unsettled me because the quietness wasn't making it any better.

Subtly laying back down, I let out a quaky sigh. I turned on my left si-

"Hello~."

I couldn't explain it...but I think it was fear... It consumed me so much, I couldn't let out a scream, and my heart felt like it was going to burst.

(Heads up, I don't know what Kino's personality is like exactly because I didn't play the games, but I read some info that his personality is very similar to Ayato's.)

"I didn't mean to make you speechless, but I guess I am too handsome..."

I remained quiet.

As he smiled, his eyes crinkled and he moved closer to my face.

"So you're Karlheinz's precious little princess? You're more beautiful than I thought. As you probably already know, my name is Kino, and I'm your older, well..illegitimate, brother."

Feeling his arms wrap around me, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"What are you thinking, little sister?"

Finding my voice, I opened my lips...

"Why did you attack my fami-..my clan?"

His eyes widened, "Simply because they're vampires."

I refused to respond to that. "Why..why have you been hunting me down?"

"I want you to become my Eve."

"...That, I won't do."

"Let me rephrase that, you will become my Eve, and I know you won't give up so easily."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"For a while, probably since you became a teacher at Ryotei. I honestly didn't know about you until you came _home_."

Closing my eyes, I easily turned out his grasp and away from him.

"Give me some time to consider a negotiation. Until then, please, quietly remove yourself from _my_ _home_."

"Ah?! Don't you turn your back on _Onii-chan_! Whether you like it or not, I-"

I rolled out my bed as the doors to my balcony shattered, and I got back on my feet.

The sunset haired one had a whip around Kino's left arm and pulled him out my bed.

Loosening the whip after he was flung towards the salt and pepper haired Ancient, who grabbed him by the neck, then disappeared.

"Wh-Where did they go?! More importantly, why are you in my home?!" I yelled at Shin.

"Is it not natural to stop an intruder from invading someone's home?" Shin asked with a smirk. "Since you are our sister, and know about your situation, we kept a close eye on you."

"But how did you break-"

"The barrier? Because of you, Brother and that bastard came to steady terms. I hope you're prepared to serve as collateral because it's coming sooner than you thought, Amaya~," he explained.

I grimaced, 'So he used me, huh...'

I closed my eyes, then placed my right hand on my forehead and the other on my hip, sighing, "Not even a day and a $#; storm decides to roll in..." I opened my eyes, "Can you tell me where they went?"

I can't afford to let Carla kill Kino."

"But he's a threat to you...? Why would you wanna conspire with a guy who wants to kidnap you, possibly rape you, and kill you?"

I removed my hand from my forehead and glared at him, "Sounds real familiar, don't it?"

He scoffed, "That's in the past. I don't know what you think you'll accomplish by doing this, but...they went to a place somewhere near a lake so Brother can have it out with him. He sure is scary when it comes to you..." Shin explained.

I leaned up and kissed his left cheek, smiling when I pulled away.

"Thank you. This let's me know you're both caring about my well-being. I thought you both were totally devoid of emotions except taking pleasure in torture...but I guess I was wrong."

A faint pink spread across his cheeks and he tried to hide it by putting his left forearm in front of his face, glancing away from me.

Running towards the balcony, I jumped over the rail, 'At least I know I'm making some kind of progress as Eve... Father's plan is actually effective in a way he probably didn't expect...'

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

It didn't take me long to find them, especially with the loud crashes and nearby trees falling.

All of a sudden, said noise and objects became quiet and stopped...

"Why are you after my little sister," I heard Carla demand.

"How do you not expect me to after you framed me, you bastard?! Besides, I think she's fascinating from what I've observed. With her, I know for sure I can destroy the vampire race!"

"Do you have something against them," Carla demanded again. His voice began to sound more..viscous.

When Kino spoke again, I could tell Carla had him in a tight grip because his voice sounded more strained...

"That's something you don't need to know."

"Heh...I can take a guess at it. Daddy left you like you were nothing in Germany, right?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, VAMPIRE SWINE!"

Because he sounded fueled enough to get out of Carla's grip, I stepped out from hiding.

"STOP!"

What I stepped in on actually took my breath away...They were both bloodied and their injuries looked very serious.

'I knew it didn't take me long to get here, but damn..they really are strong and powerful, like me...'

"Just stop... My old self would've been okay with this, but..I've gotten rid of her. All of this violence and fighting is unnecessary. Surely, we can come to negotiations. But for now, you're both injured and need treatment."

They stared at me, wide-eyed, then back at each other...

Eventually, Carla let go of Kino's collar and took some steps back. Kino did the same, but sucked his teeth in annoyance.

I sighed, then showed a small smile, "Thank you."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

The quietness that ensued was very awkward...

With swabs, ointment, alcohol, and bandages, I switched between the two in dealing with their injuries.

I let out a quiet sigh as I tended to Carla's wound on his left arm.

'Hopefully, which I doubt, Fuko and Kei didn't hear any of that. They should be looking for me right now, and if Shin is still lurking around upstairs...!'

Turning my head back, I felt a grip on my left shoulder.

"Before we took action, Shin put a sound barrier spell on the room of where your mortal friends are slumbering. He's watching over them now. No need to fret," I heard him told me.

Turning back to him, I sighed again, but it is audible and out of relief. I made a small smile.

"Thank you..again..."

Flinching at the sound of a vehicle arriving in the front of the mansion, I stood up.

"Most likely, my brothers are going to panic once they've seen the damage. I'll go deal with them," I told the two, then turned and ran to the double doors, but stopped. "Please, try not to kill each other."

Leaving out, I ran down the hallway to the entrance hallway, hearing calls of my name.

"Here! Here! I'm on my way! Damn!" I yelled, turning the corner sharply.

Bending forward, I rest my hands on my knees, trying to steady my breathing.

"...Oh, damn... I..I need to work on my cardio... Whoo..how long has it been since I actually ran a mile..? The perks..of being a supernatural..being...sucks when it comes to...*inhale* health! Oh..I need to stop..stuffing my face...so much..."

(Remember when I said Miyami is a foodie?)

"Despite this, you seem fine, but your balcony says otherwise, and we sense..others around," Reiji notified.

I looked up, finally catching my breath. "About that...there was a problem, but only some of it was solved. Come with me."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After finishing bandaging and applying ointment to my injured..family members, I let out another sigh.

"Alright. Let's get down to business."

"Let's~," Laito mused in my left ear.

I threw the sewing needle at him, it lightly scraped his cheek and stuck into the wall behind him. His cheek began to bleed...

"I will **_not_** tolerate any crude jokes as of this moment."

I heard Carla bombinate in what I assumed is approval of my actions...

Letting out a sigh with closed eyes, I reopened them and looked at all my brothers and cousins...

"This may sound highly sarcastic, but it seems I'm a wanted woman. I'm not lying. For me, it's like a game of Tug of War, and I dare say I am tired of having my arm pulled one way, and the other another way. You all want me and have your reasons for why. So I decided let's get this $#;t storm out of the way..."

Ayato, Shu, Laito, ans Shin let out low chuckles...

I glanced to Kino, "Destroy the whole vampire race...I understand why in a way, but don't take your rage out on us. If you want me to, I can kill _him_ myself, he'll only allow me to do it and he even requested it of me while my stay at Mukami mansion-"

"That's not all I want-"

"I know, let me finish."

I glanced to Ayato, who's been glaring at Kino, perhaps in case of vigilance for a while, but he stopped once he my noticed my gaze on him.

I moved it back on the scrutinizing Kino...

"Since I'm a Sacrificial Bride, it's beneficial for once... Dosages of my blood and attention for 3 days a week, deal?"

"Five days," he challenged.

"Sister," Subaru spoke in a warning tone.

"...Want to live here then if you wish for that much?"

"Deal."

"Sister!" Subaru shouted again, then looked to Reiji. "Aren't you gonna do something?"

" ** _Sure you wanna do that,_** **_Rei-kun_** ** _~?_** " I asked him in a mischievous tone.

"...I agree with what she's doing. Coexistence. Shu, any problems?"

"Ugh...why have my input? I don't care as long as she's alive and walking," he grunted out.

"You blindly made yourself a deal with Lilith," Carla spoke to Kino, but he wasn't facing him.

"Lilith?" Kino questioned.

"Name of the Queen of the Underworld..at least that's what humans say," he briefly explained.

"You know of human's demonology? Interesting..we'll have to talk later, and I'm a little flattered by that," I said with a delighted smile. "Speaking of Queen of the Underworld...I am at a standstill right now," I said as I looked up for a while...

'What would God say...it feels like I'm going against Him if I agree to-...!'

An idea hit me.

"I won't renounce my throne. I'll agree to become Queen, but your bride, I refuse."

"Your reasoning?" Carla questioned.

I glanced at the book on the table...

'Should I really...? Am I sure about these feelings? Though I'm a little unsure, I should just say it to give me some time.'

"...I..I already have someone waiting for me."

"Are you saying you've had some guy on the side we didn't know about this whole time?" Shin asked.

"I rather not explain myself, and no one can make me."

'Me? Falling for a human? I have nothing against it...and I won't deny it if I am...'

"Do we all agree to the terms?"

"What of the Mukamis?" Shu questioned.

"...Let me handle them."

"Do we all agree?" Ayato asked for me, everyone nodded in response. He scoffed and smirked at me, "You sure you can handle 13 of us than just the 6, Sis?"

"...I was already broken," I slightly joked.

The way I phrased that seemed to be confusing, yet truthful, due to the look on his face.

I stared at my hands, 'As long as I'm... _Eve_ , a Sacrificial Bride, a..being never to become human, Queen of the Underworld...I am shackled in chains, I am and probably never will be truly free.'

(Okay, I finally got the problem solved, this _is_ supposed to be the next chapter after _Beverage_. I just accidentally went into next chapter on this one and had to delete it. Before this, I had to delete this chapter and next chapter earlier [10/10] to figure out what was wrong. By the way, I decided to make Miyami a little soft in this chapter, to show her sisterly side and give a chance for Kino because he reminded her of her brothers, they didn't have the happiest childhood. She figured that's why he's the way he is now, the same with Carla and Shin.)


	16. Mother's Home

I basked in the moonlight, trying to succumb to sleep...

Since that wasn't happening any time soon due to the running thoughts in my head about this evening's events, I kept my eyes glued to my canopy...

'Did I make good choices? I can't tell despite everyone looking somewhat satisfied.'

A light breeze ghosted over me...which confused me because I fixed the doors leading to my balcony earlier...

"Second guessing yourself?"

I sat up from my bed, meeting eyes with forever-looking mischievous ones...

"Aunt Kimiko...?"

She giggled, "Yes, I'm really here~. It's not mind games, dear~."

"Why are you here?" I asked with a tilt of my head to the right.

"You found him...you found our clan's destroyer...yet you spare him? Where did you find mercy in your heart in such short time?" she asked, appalled, and her eyes displayed that.

"I..It shouldn't take a lot of time..to figure out a person must make peace with the demons that have scarred them."

"Give us the boy, Miya," Junjie spoke...he was standing to my right.

"I refuse."

Aunt Kimiko glowered, "If I can't make you, then I'll-"

"Do nothing, you'll do nothing," I heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Grandmother...?"

She stepped from behind her, "Yes, child, it is I." She looked between Aunt Kimiko and Junjie, "I know you, Junjie, have bad blood with Karlheinz, and it makes sense for you to follow up Kimiko with her plan on taking this Kino and killing him, but..." she looked to her daughter-in-law, "I never expected you to think of such a thing. What's your motive?"

"Two, Grams. If it weren't for that boy attacking our clan, separating you from Luci, she wouldn't have met Giesbach and she wouldn't have been raped, then imprisoned. If it weren't for that boy doing what he did, she..." Aunt Kimiko looked at me with sadness and disgust, " _She_ wouldn't have gotten Luci in a loveless relationship with Karlheiz! Luci wouldn't have to suffer by two out of three of the Sakamaki wives verbal torment! Luci wouldn't have gotten killed!"

"Enough, Kimiko."

Her pupils...they engulfed her irises...

" **Why kill one monster? To prevent more misfortune, when both should _die!_** "

"Kimiko! Don't!" Grandmother yelled.

Before I knew it, I was grabbed by the throat and I abruptly brought within a...field?

" **Look at her.** "

She angled my neck to look down..at my Mother's coffin... It was open...

 **"Because of you, she ended up like this."**

The blood subtly dripped from her fingertips...

 **"Because of your mere existence, you disturb order in both the mortal world..."**

The scenery changed to Fuko, Kei, Kai, and Hiroshi in the library.

 **"And immortal world...** "

A scenery of my brothers and cousins appeared next to the one before us.

" **What do you offer to both worlds, Miyami? Or should I call you Amaya? Maybe Eve? Sacrificial Bride? Queen of the Underworld?!** "

Next thing I see is boiling lava, active geysers, hellfire and brimstone.

" **Luci went down in blood! You'll go down in flames! And Kino, I'll make sure to strap him to a cross, make him bleed, engulf him in flames, and he better pray to _God_ that He has mercy on him!**"

One by one, her fingers lifted off my neck...

She grinned, " **You will, too.** "

Finally finding reason to live, I grabbed her by her neck and pressed my feet into her stomach, then flipped her over me, making her last two fingers let go of my neck.

We plummeted towards the center.

"AS IF I ASKED TO BE BORN! AS IF I ASKED TO BE BORN AS WHAT I AM! AS IF I ASKED TO BE GIVEN THIS WAY OF LIFE!"

I let her go and kicked her away from me as she pulled out a knife to attack.

"I KNOW I'M AN ABOMINATION BEFORE GOD'S EYES! TAKING POSITION AS QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD?! I'M CONSIDERED BAT $#:t CRAZY IN THE MORTAL WORLD! BUT THE IMMORTAL WORLD, FOREIGN REIGN."

" **IF YOU KNOW BOTH HAVE NEGATIVE EFFECTS, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?! LIVING IS NOT AN OPTION! SOMEONE COULD EASILY ONE-UP YOU AND STEAL YOUR POWER!** "

Using the fire around us, I thrust strings of fire at her to get some distance between us. I glared at her...

"I don't recall God giving me any kind of precognition or answer of doing that. If He does, then I'll know when I'm dragged to Hell. *Smile* It's something I've been accustomed to for 16 years anyway."

Glancing to my arms, I saw something being engraved in them and the fire began to burn my arms.

Aunt Kimiko started screaming because her body began to burn up and scorch.

I realized because she's in agony, she's unable to alter this illusion, and that this illusion is a reality..meaning...we would-

The burning on my arm increased more than the rest of my body so I looked back at the now solid black engraving, blood seeping through the cuts...

Analyzing the foreign language, I looked back down, seeing us getting closer to the lava. I gritted my teeth, hoping this would actually work...

" _Sună la unul și numai unul. Lucille Luminitsa Sakamaki, o sun pe ea și numai pe ea._ "

("Call out to one and only one. Lucille Luminitsa Sakamaki, I call out to her and only her.")

A flash of seemingly, lightning struck down towards us, the last thing I saw...

 _~Small Time Skip~ -Esmerelda's P.O.V-_

"Mama... Mama. Mama!"

I stirred at the voice calling out to me, blinking my eyes as much as I could to clear my vision.

"Mama, you okay?"

"Kimi..ko?"

"..."

I blinked my eyes rapidly to get me vision back in focus. The woman above me sounded like Kimiko, but I couldn't tell by her figure...

"No, Mama..." she said, pressing my right hand against her left cheek. "It's me..."

That's when my vision cleared up.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~ -Miyami's P.O.V-_

I sat there...uncomfortably.

This was so much to process...

"I-I..I'm sorry," Aunt Kimiko sobbed out. "I'm s-so sorry..I-I could've hurt you...You woulda died..died because I-I couldn't..con-trol..myself.."

My stomach kept doing somersaults...

"You...are forgiven," Grandmother forgave her.

I thought I had gone crazy...

"Don't you think you owe an apology to Sis as well?" Ayato asked with a sharp tone.

Maybe I have...?

Aunt Kimiko stared at me, seeming dubious in doing so... "I..I'm sorry..to you as well, Miyami. My emotions..got the best of me..."

This is reality, right?

"Thank you for apologizing to her."

 _Or is this...just a story?_

"Miyami?"

 _Maybe...I am writing this right now..._

"Big Sis, are you alright?"

 _I'm making this up as I go, aren't I..._

"She's in a state of shock."

 _Stop torturing yourself._

"It's understandable why she is overwhelmed."

 _You want this to happen, but you know it never will!_

"Miya-chan...?"

 _Not real, not real, not real._

"It's not all in your head, Miyami," she spoke loud and clear. She caressed the top of my head with one of her hands. "This isn't a story. This is reality. I am real."

I could feel my pupils return to normal size...it's as if I was slipping away...Limbo? No...death.

Meeting the gaze of my Mother's, not only did her lips smile, but her eyes as well.

"You had that look on your face again...the one that says "I feel like giving up", but..you'd always deny it." She embraced me in a warm hug, "Why would you do that when I just came back? I would go into a state of depression if I lost you," she said with a sad smile.

When I blinked, I felt some liquid-like piece slide down my cheeks..and they just kept sliding...

"Can't have you revealing that to your brothers now. You've been so strong," she cooed gently.

"M...Mama..."

She stiffened, leaning her head back a little to stare into my eyes, "...you've..rarely called me _that_ unless..."

I let out a choked chuckle, "Th-There's..there's a fine line between...being a _Mother_ and a Mama." I wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes as I laid my head on her left shoulder, "When being watched by strangers and "comrades" your whole life...false face must hide what the true heart wants..."

She hummed in..what I think is approval, "You've finally understood Shakespeare, huh..."

"Yeah," I sniffed, then finally decided to lift my head from her shoulder. "Mind explaining how you got here?"

"It's..." she continued the _s_ , glancing around, "...complicated. Why not just be happy at the fact that I'm here?"

I nodded, "Mm, you're right," I said, letting go of her. "Your hair has grown longer.." I noticed.

"And yours has...stayed the same in style since 16. What's with that?"

"I..I don't..." I formed a pout on my lips, "...really like my hair."

She dramatized a gasp, "No..."

"Yeah," I said a little shyly, "Color's weird. Why do you think I dyed it in high school...?"

"This is too cute," I heard Laito mumble.

"I know I am," she responded as she turned to look at Laito with a arrogant smile.

Suddenly, her body stiffened, making me tilt my head in confusion. I tilted my head to the right a little...coming into contact with shocked golden ones...

"Luci-"

A pillow came into contact with his face...one that I threw at him.

I grabbed her by her shoulders and held her close, backing up as much as I could on my bed with her weight leaning on me..which wasn't much...

'She must've lost quite some weight over time...just where was she all these years?'

"I just got her back," I spoke with venom in my tone...My eyes were most likely glowing red. "I am not letting you take her away from me."

"Calm down, Miyami."

Looking to Grandmother, she casually walked over to Father, stopping directly in front of him. She...bowed her head...?

"I must thank you for protecting my daughter and granddaughter to the best of your ability," she spoke softly.

An abrupt loud smack sounded throughout my room.

"Mama!" Mother yelled at her.

"And I must smack your a$$ because my daughter's death was on your hands, and you put my granddaughter through a living hell."

He held his right cheek, giving her a smile. "Still as hyper as ever despite your age, I see," he replied in an amused tone.

"Can I get a slap in, too?" Aunt Kimiko asked.

"Same here...probably a stab in the heart, too," Junjie spoke, poking his head from around her, glaring at Father.

"Enough of that, you two," Mother spoke, easily slipping out of my grasp when I least expected it. She made her approach towards him, "Have you done what I requested?"

"Yes."

She looked back at me, then narrowed her eyes. "While I..slumbered, I could sense something was off with your body with tiny connections since my death. Mind telling me, Miyami?"

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," I said..lying a little.

"Do not play coy with me," she said, smiling a little. "You have the faint scent of a human on you..."

I stared at her harshly, she chuckled in response...

"Okay, okay, tell me all about it later. But tell me, Miyami, what do you think of humans?"

"I think they're...meek, weak, simple beings, but have the ability to do almost anything. God giving them free will is enough as is, if they were to have our kind of power, they'd take advantage and be more greedy."

"Your thoughts on God?" she pushed further gently.

"...I am unsure of my thoughts on God if He doesn't respond to me. But..I guess I'm doing something right if-!" I looked up at her, grimacing. "To think I'd be played for a fool!"

Teleporting directly in front of her, I grabbed her by her neck and slammed her down to the floor.

"Miyami! What do you think you're doing?!" Grandmother yelled, trying to pull me off of her.

"Dead don't come back to life! That's crossing into God's territory! She's a fake! A homonculus! Hey, you! Who is your creator?!"

She grinned, laughing. _''Her body is the perfect vessel. I feel much stronger compared to what I used to be."_

"...Cordelia."

"Mother!" Kanato yelled, exasperated.

 _"In the flesh, little brat."_

 _*Silence*_

I let go of her neck, stepping away slowly.

"We're still playing those games..right?" I asked in a weakened tone, covering my face with my bangs.

 _"What games?"_ she questioned.

"You're right..it is flesh... It is _just_ _a body_ now."

She took a cautious step back, I noticed Kanato step in front of her. "Miyami, whatever you do, don't hurt her!"

I lifted my head, glaring at him with my one revealed eye. "Or what?"

"..."

"He may not do anything, but I will," Reiji backed him up.

"Agreed, you need to calm down, Miyami," Shu spoke.

"You're gonna hurt me?" I asked with a breaking tone, tilting my head. "I was the one who took care of you. I was the one that had your back when no one else in this damn room did! I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER!"

"Miyami!" Grandmother yelled at me.

"NO!" Ayato yelled, "Let her keep going! This needs to be said! If physical pain won't hurt her, let's have it all out in this room tonight!"

"Studying! Impressing! Cooking! Baking! Playing! Taking care of six brothers that aren't even mine! Sure, there were maids and butlers to do that, but _I know_ what my brothers liked! Now, I don't even know them anymore! I could've easily abandoned all of you!...But no, I didn't. I sacrificed sleepless nights, I sacrificed some of my freedom, I sacrificed _my_ happiness! And for what?!" I gritted my teeth, and tear began to spill down my cheeks, "All I got out of it was having my Mom hung before my eyes in cold blood! Taking drugs! Drinking alcohol! Not even a thank you from the six I took care of so earnestly!"

"Miya-" I cut Laito off.

"SHUT UP, LET ME SPEAK!" I looked at each of them in the face, "But you know what I did?! You know what I did that Cordelia, Beatrice, nor Miss Christa would _**never** _do?! Even my own Mother! I got back up on my a$$ and told myself I'm gonna make it, damn it! I refuse to let people trample over me! I-I refuse to become a wife hoeing herself out to get so-me man's attention-who doesn't even pay attention to nor love her! I _**refuse** _to become a Mother..l-like those 3..a-and not take c-care! O-f _my child_! _When_ I be-came..a-a...ma-mama one day..."

I sunk to my knees, letting out my tears, sniffles, and strained sobs in front of everyone...feeling rather relieved more than vulnerable.

Seemingly, it may have sounded like I was yelling at everybody in this room...no.

It was my brothers, that woman, and Father.

"Sister-"

Harsh enough to leave a bruise, I slapped Subaru's hand away. _**"Don't.**_ Don't..touch me..."

All reasoning came back to me when I noticed the expression on his face...

Never have I seen Subaru cry...nor have I seen him look so broken before.

He got on his knees, and while I was off-guard, embraced me in his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." he repeated in mumbles.

"Karl!" Cordelia shouted, turning to him. "You're just going to let her talk to us like that?! You promised me you would get rid of her! Take care of me! And not love another ever again! She is a threat to us-"

"Oh? Did I say that to you? I was actually talking to the body you're in."

She flinched, then grunted..as if she was in pain. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"I wrote a hidden spell in Miyami's arm when she was younger. When the time was right and she was in deep despair, Lucille would be brought back to life...you just happen to be what's left of a wondering soul and attached to her body." He smiled as a black smoke left out of her mouth, "Honestly, what she said was all true. You were young and dumb, and got taken advantage of. When I met Lucille, I knew she was the one. You, Beatrice, and Christa-the one who nearly got to me-, were simply subjects of a bigger experiment. It was fun though. May you rest in purgatory."

My eyes widened at what he said, tears drying up, I lifted my head from Subaru's left shoulder to see him catching the body in his arms.

"Lucille, wake up."

*Silence*

"Lucille."

*Silence*

"Luci-"

"What do you want, you heathen?" she suddenly spoke in a bitter tone.

He chuckled, "There is no need to be so mean. I'm not at all surprised that your body was taken over so easily. You are still weak from your awakening."

She opened her eyes and pushed herself away from him, "I felt absolutely disgusted for being easily possessed like that." She turned to me, "...you probably don't trust your senses again, do you?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but only a shaky inhale could be heard in the now quiet room.

"I was possessed by that woman when she asked you those question. By the way, what did she mean by this particular human?"

"..."

"Speechless. Understandable. You just had an emotional breakdown..." She turned back to the family, "Can you give us some alone time?"

"S-Sure," Aunt Kimiko spoke. She looked to my uncle and Grandmother, "Junjie, Mama..."

They were gone in an instant.

"Yes, Mother Lucille," Kanato spoke..quietly.

My brothers were gone.

"Subaru," Father called to him.

"It's o-kay..if h-he stays," I spoke up in a strained, weak tone.

I didn't think Subaru would let go anyway.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After Subaru lifted me in his arms and placed me back in my bed while he and Mama sat beside me on each side, we decided to have a light conversation about what I said earlier.

We agreed to clear things up in the morning; as for now, let me and Mama get some rest.

Subaru decided to stay in room until I fell asleep.

Snuggling into my sheets and blanket, I closed my eyes, letting my mind wonder for a while.

'Home... Big Sister's Home... It's perfect.'

(Tbh, I didn't know what to do with this chapter by the time I revived Estelle. I was like, "where should with this go after I do that...?" I thought about doing some kind of special arc after this chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything because, let's be honest, it's kinky enough with Laito around! XD Jkjk, I thought about doing some parallel world where there's an apocalypse, but I'll save that for my Special Arcs with Seraph of the End...which I need to work on as soon as possible.)


	17. Sugar & Spice & Everything Nice

I stared at the soft sleeping face in front of me for about 3 minutes.

Brushing my hands through his soft white hair, I smiled at his peaceful aura.

"Subaru..." I gently whispered.

His head shifted towards mine, lightly resting his forehead against mine.

"It's daylight...I know this is your time to sleep in, but you have to get up, hon."

He wrapped his arms around me, groaning, "Don't feel like it..and neither should you."

Sighing out aloud in a half attempt of defeat, I closed my eyes and kept resting as well.

 _*Silence*_

"Tch."

I hummed, well aware of the new scent that entered my room, "Ayato. What is it?"

"Lucille's expecting you."

I opened my eyes, turning my head slightly over my right shoulder.

"Now?"

"Yeah, so-" he pulled me up by the back of my nightgown and out of Subaru's arms, "—you don't need to be lying with him."

"Ayato~," I whined, "But my comfy body pillow~."

"You're so damn annoying," Subaru grumbled, turning away from me. "She wants you, not me. I'm sleepin' in."

Pouting up at the redhead, he made a dominant grin at me.

"Put me down!" I whisper-shouted, fumbling and thrashing around as he held me up.

"Oh, yeah? Not until I-" he lifted me a little more and tossed me up to catch me in his arms, "—get a firm grip on you."

I made a long sigh and groan as he teleported to the stairs, descending down...

And ascend the stares did.

"Good morning, Miyami," Mama greeted with a heavenly smile.

Her smile made me return it, "Good morning."

Kino scoffed, "Do you have to carry sister down like that? She's got two legs," he spoke in a..jealous? tone.

"Kino," Mama called his name sternly. "Behave."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

I lifted my eyebrow at Mama and she shook her head with closed eyes and a small smile.

"Mama, where did the others go?"

"Your Grandmother as well as Kimiko and Junjie went back to Iwami after talking to me last night. Your brothers are asleep—except for Ayato, you couldn't sleep, right?" she summarized, then asked him.

He put me down and nodded, "Yeah..I'm tired..."

"Go get some rest, sweetie. You don't need to worry," she said with a small smile, patting his head with her left hand. "Mom's got it handled from here."

His face burst into light pink, "...right."

With that, he disappeared.

"Such a charming boy when you find his kinder side," she commented to me. "As for Carla and Shin, they-"

"Little sister!" I heard Shin yell from around the right corner, and rapid footsteps.

With a bland expression, Mama held her right foot out, making Shin immediately trip and fall between us.

"It's early morning, calm down, Shin. Krone taught you better," she said in a disappointed tone.

He lightly groaned, picking himself up, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Lucille," Carla spoke..who happen to appear right beside me.

She looked to him, then took a pre-cautious step back.

"Mama, it's fine, really. Carla, Shin, and I made an agreement..just the other day."

She looked at me, staring at me for a while, "It's not easy for me to forgive people that killed me before...especially if they tried to take my daughter away..."

"I didn't ask nor imply you forgive them. It's only natural to let scars simmer down with time."

"..." She looked down to the floor, then to her right, "Stop hidi-..no, observing me, Tougo."

He stepped from behind one of the white pillar, "You never fail to impress me, Lucille."

"Mere observations of my surroundings," she replied. She looked back to me, "Miyami. You agreed to become Queen of the Underworld..."

I flinched, "...yes."

She stared at me, harshly...but it softened a bit. "I don't approve of it, but..you're almost 20. If you ever think you can't handle that position...I'll gladly take the position." She lifted my chin with her left pointer finger and thumb, "You're still so young, so vibrant, so much ahead of you...I don't want you to lose that author's streak now."

"Mama, I'll be fine. I've been fine since I got back here a couple months ago..and I'm even more fine since I got everything out last night."

"What happened last night?" Shin asked.

"You weren't here?"

"No, we left immediately after you did," Carla told me. "Couldn't stand to be around..." He looked down at me, "...your cousins."

'He's acknowledging the fact that I'm his sister..not theirs...'

I let out a few amused giggles, "I understand."

Outstretching my right hand out towards his face, I pricked my index finger under his slightly shown fangs.

"A small reward for dealing with them, myself, and agreeing to our promise," I spoke softly.

Pulling my finger away, I licked the remaining blood from my finger.

"Good morning, Miyami," I heard Fuko say atop the stairs, Kei behind her. "*Gasp* Um..did I interrupt something...?"

Father stepped forward, smiling at them, "No, no, child. You both may descend."

Carla glanced back at the two, then turned around and nodded his head, Shin did the same.

"Oh...you are?" she asked...uneasily.

"Carla Tsukinami." He glanced at me, "I am Miyami's cousin."

"And I'm Shin Tsukinami, little lady," he introduced himself.

"I'm Kino Sakamaki

"Ah.." She looked at me with a shy smile, "You must have a extensive family, Miyami. I can understand why you said there were family problems to take care of."

"Indeed," Mama said, approaching Kei and Fuko. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm glad to see Miyami has made friends at university. I am Lucille Sakamaki, her Mother."

"...wow, you're more beautiful than I imagined," Fuko complimented. "My name is Fuko. I've been friends with Miyami since last year."

"I'm Kei," Kei spoke monotonously. "I watch over this one and your daughter, making sure they don't do anything stupid."

Mama laughed, "Haha! Hahahaha...Thank you..thank you for taking over my position for a while... Wait, what do you mean by "stupid"?"

"Mrs. Sakamaki, Fuko is a bad influence on Miyami. Keep her away from her, lock her up, get a restraining, I don't care how you do it, just-"

"I am not! Don't believe him, Mrs. Sakamaki! I'm the perfect friend for her!" She looked at Kei with a pout, "You and your damn overdramatized sarcasm!"

"Just tellin' it like I see it," he replied blandly.

Mama let out fits of giggles, enjoying the two bicker.

"You both are really funny. Maybe you two should date~," she suggested, lifting her eyebrows up and down.

Both grimaced.

"Nah, I'm good," Kei replied.

"I'd rather one of your sons..." Fuko responded. "But I'm too old."

"Enjoy your youth while you still have it, dear," Father spoke, approaching Fuko, "Or it and your life will be sucked away from you."

She stiffened, "Y-You're Mi..Miyami's father?"

He smiled, "For all you could've known, I could've been her uncle or a cousin. But yes, child, I am."

"...I see where she gets her charms now," she said in a dreamy tone.

I lightly slapped Fuko upside her head with a frown. "That's my Father, you heathen."

"As if you're better than me religiously," she mumbled with a pout, rubbing her head. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me..the President called me, wanting to know about your status and would she have to expell you from Tokyo U-"

I glared, "That 6;#..." Realizing my words, I cleared my throat. "She's been trying to get rid of me since..."

'Since Serizawa got close to me..'

"Since I got there. Call her and tell her that I'm fine. My family's fine. The whole situation is fine!" I shouted out of frustration.

Kei snickered, "You truly hate that girl."

 ** _"I do,"_** I growled.

"Going back to university so soon?" Mama asked me.

"I got no choice. I'm in honors college so being absent for a long period of time without telling my whereabouts and status is wouldn't look good on my transcript."

"Ah, then I suggest you pack your things immediately and get going with your friends."

I nodded, "Righ-"

A flashback ran through my head and I flinched.

"Right. Um, but before I do that, I'm going to say a brief "see you later" to the boys. If I just suddenly left, there would be..."

"Anarchy?" Kei suggested a word.

"Yeah, let's go with that. Anarchy in the household. Fuko, Kei, go wait outside for me."

"You're driving back with us?" Fuko asked.

"No, I'm driving my Suburban."

"Mm, 'kay. Let's go, Fuko." He turned to Mama, Father, Carla, Shin, and Kino, bowing. "It was nice meeting you all."

"O-Oh!" Fuko exclaimed, bowing as well.

"It was nice meeting you, too, sweetie," Mama spoke.

I turned the corner, then ran down the hallway quickly, but quietly towards my room.

Nearly falling through my door, I turned around swiftly and closed it.

Huffing and puffing, trying to catch my breath, I turned around and leaned against my door with my eye closed.

"Have to..ha..have to pack my things quickly..the-then tell 'em...ah..hah, oh God...need to..breathe first..."

"We already know."

Eyes shooting open, I saw Reiji standing to my left. Laito laying on my bed with a supposed pout, Subaru still..asleep? I couldn't tell, he was facing away from me. Ayato is sitting on the edge of my bed with a glare. Kanato is sitting on the floor, face half hidden because of Teddy. And Shu leaning on the front right bedpost, seemingly asleep.

"...oh, $#;..." I mumbled. I leaned up off my door, smiling nervously, "I-I can explain."

"There's nothing to explorer," Kanato spoke..angrily. "You're leaving us again."

"No, no..nononono... I'm not leaving you all again; last time, I didn't say a word." I looked off to the side, a little melancholia showing on my face, "And I'm sorry for that."

Reiji adjusted his glasses, "I understand that you need to go back. But because you are the Sacrificial Bride-" I cut him off before rancor increased.

"I'll visit once a week—if I can—plus Holidays, deal?"

 _*Silence*_

Shu leaned up off the post, approaching me, and held his hand out.

"Deal."

I reached my right hand out to shake his, but he pulled me into his body, embracing me.

He's so..warm...and he smells..deliciously savory.

"No fair! I want to hug Miya-chan, t—Ow!"

"Shut up already. Tryna sleep," Subaru grumbled.

"Don't you want to hug her, too, little brother?"

"...I already did that...and I can smell her scent from right here... That's enough for me," Subaru (italics) softly grumbled.

"Hah..show-off," Ayato grunted out.

I looked up at Shu, hands resting on his chest, he was staring down at me...

His small smile made my eyes brighten.

Spinning me out of his grasp to the point I almost became dizzy, I was caught in the arms by the brother behind him.

Looking up again, I met cat-like forest green eyes.

"Come back," he told me, then nearly squeezed me to death.

The skin connecting my left shoulder and neck was broken by his fangs...but he didn't drink from me.

The blood only seeped into my nightgown.

"Ayato...?"

"Getting that last temporary taste," he mumbled.

He pulled me away from him by my arms, then pushed me behind him.

"Wha—! Ayato!"

I landed on Laito...who groaned at my weight on him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Laito. I really need to start losing weight..."

He chuckled once I pushed my weight off him by raising my upper body with my hands on the bed.

Laito abruptly pulled me back down on him, smirking.

"If you're thinking you're fat, you're wrong, Miya-chan. You're just thick~."

I sweat dropped and smiled awkwardly at the comment, "Ah...thank you..?"

Swiftly giving a brief lick to my neck, I held in a surprised squeal, but shivered at the warm tongue on my skin.

"You're such a damn pervert," Subaru grumbled.

"Now, now. How can you call me a pervert when you slept in our big sister's bed last night, Subaru-kun?"

"And I hope that's all you did," he spoke in a threatening tone.

I pushed myself off of Laito, "No arguing now. I won't have it on the day I'm about to leave."

I got on my knees in front of Kanato, smiling genuinely.

"I'll be back, Kana-kun. Please, don't be mad at me. I want to..to earn my degree in Creating Writing. Is that okay?"

"...I guess..that's fine," he replied meekly before throwing himself into my arms; surprisingly, letting go of Teddy.

I grinned, 'No one can resist my genuine smile.'

"You look so evil right now," Laito commented with an amused smirk.

I responded to his comment by grinning mischievously.

I tried to pull away from Kanato, but he kept his grip tightly around me.

"Kanato," Reiji called his name.

Reluctantly, he let me slip out of his grasp and I stood up.

"What is it about this President we heard of?" Reiji questioned.

"I can't stand her," I growled. "The Vice President being your ex-boyfriend because you thought he was cheating on you got nothing to do with me. That was before I came there..." I smirked, "Someone told me..stay away from things that aren't yours...but was he he hers if he wanted me so bad?"

(Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez.)

 _*Silence*_

"You're so damn evil," Laito chuckled.

"I am not! I'm just telling it like I see it!" I laughed.

"So he's your special admirer? The Vice President at Tokyo U, hmm?" he pressed.

I fell to my hands and knees, a defeated aura around me.

"Was it..that obvious?"

"Oh, older sister..I could see right through you. You suck at hiding certain emotions," Laito's..words struck through me.

"I know..." I mumbled.

"So...you like the guy?" Ayato asked.

"I'll take that as a "yes"," Shu responded.

"Is he better than us?" Kanato questioned.

"Well, damn," Ayato scoffed. "No one, not even a human, can outmatch Ore-sama."

"...Are to sure about that?" I mumbled, shaking to hold my laughter in.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, oh, great and powerful Ayato Sakamaki!" I dramatically exclaimed, bowing my head to him to please him.

"Spare me the flattery," he grunted.

I lifted my head, letting an awkward expression show, "I'm really interested in this guy..so I want to give him a chance. Human or not, at the end of the day, love is still love, right?"

"...I suppose so," Reiji spoke. "Do not get too involved with this human."

"And by that, you mean...?"

"Let him know what you are," he simplified.

I grinned, showing my fangs, "I can't even have a little sip?"

He glared at me to which I laughed.

"I would never, Reiji. Humans are too precious to me to suck them dry. Like I said before, blood tastes..kinda bitter to me."

"You either learned abstinence or there's something in your DNA preventing you from having a taste for it," he responded.

An unsettling grin crossed his face.

"If I won't let a vampire doctor touch me, I'm especially not going to let you. I don't like people poking and prodding on me. I hate doctors..."

"Same here," Kanato agreed.

"You're the older sister and yet..." Shu just sighed.

"I can be a baby, too, ya know?!" I scolded him, puffing my cheeks out.

"Well, let us love on you a lil', baby, before we let you go~," Laito mused.

Wide-eyed, I found myself on my bed and my brothers looking down at me.

Love on me they did.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Walking down the concrete stairs, I shivered a little.

"Are you good?" Kei asked, walking on my right.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"It must be the Fall wind. It can be shivering to the bone so dress warmer. Speaking of dressing warmer, you look good in that velvety red turtleneck sweater dress," Fuko advised and complimented, walking on my left.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

I didn't shiver because of the autumn air, and there's a reason why I'm wearing this dress...

They loved on me a little too much.

Kei briefly stopped and leaned back, "That @$$ though..."

What was disturbing about that was his blank face while saying that alone.

My cheeks turned light pink, "I get it from my Mama."

"Oi!"

Looking up and behind to my right, I saw Ayato glaring at Kei.

"Keep your eyes off of who's Ore-sama."

Kei lifted an eyebrow, "Say what now?"

I pushed Kei down the stairs as quickly as possible, "N-Never mind him! Just get in your truck!"

"Okay, okay," he rambled, heading towards his black Ram 1500 along with a giggling Fuko.

"Looks like little bro is jelly~," she mused. "Tend to his needs, big sis~."

Huffing at her harmless mischief, I turned around to Ayato with crossed arms.

"What else is it that you need, hon?"

He descended down to me, grabbing me by my arms.

For a moment, he was quiet.

"..Ayato."

"You're gonna come back, right?"

I smiled, "Yes, I will. Now that Mama's back, I can rest easy, knowing she'll take care of you all."

"I know that. But...I don't want her. I want you."

This side of Ayato...This rare side of his is the one I truly adore: guard down, comforting, and soft-spoken.

Unexpectedly, he pulled me closer to him, and I balanced myself by placing my hands on his shoulders.

He firmly pressed his lips to mine, tilting me back a little to go deeper into the kiss.

Confused, frustrated, and panicking, I heard Fuko say a loud "ooo", Kei with a "wtf?", Mam, too?! was giggling relentlessly, and Father...oh, no...

Ayato leant me back up and relieved my lips of his.

Stuttering to blabber and ramble about how careless and inappropriate the act he committed was, I decided to just shut up.

Turning around, I picked up my suit case and purse I had put down when he was walking down the stairs and I quickly walked to my Suburban.

"Well...INCEST IS WINCEST!" Fuko shouted.

"Get in the damn truck, crazy girl!" Kei yelled, pushing her in her seat and closing the door to which I laughed at.

 _Miyami._

I stopped my movements once I heard that voice.

 _Yes, Father?_

 _Come back soon. I have..some festivities I want you to celebrate with us._

I lifted an eyebrow, then glanced back at him.

 _...Al..right._

Closing the left back door shut, I got in my driver's seat and closed the door behind me.

Laying my head in between my hands gripping the steering wheel, I sighed aloud.

"How could he does something like that in front of them...? Either that boy just does not care or he wanted to prove a point to them, or something similar of the sort..."

Lifting my head, I started the engine with two turns of my keys.

I decided to let Kei follow me since—!

'How did they know where I lived?!'

Looking in my rearview mirror, I saw Kei grinning...

Revealing fangs.

Moving my gaze forward, I stayed rigid and waited for the gates to open.

"He's got some explaining to do..."

(It's been a while since I updated a new chapter here. I have a lot of free time on my hands now that I'm a senior. It took a long time to get to where I'm at right now, enough about me. I've decided that Chapter 20 will be the last chapter of this series. Sadly, I'm running out of ideas for-... On second thought, maybe not. But this will still end on Chapter 20. I hope you enjoy.)


	18. I-De-Clare-War

_~2 Months Later~_

I bounced around in my S.U.V, having fun and singing Last Christmas by Wham!.

I might've looked crazy to other people, but I didn't care...

I'm in the Holiday Spirit.

Turning my music down once I got down to a certain part of the street, I turned my S.U.V in the driveway after the gates... opened...?

"Huh? Usually, they're locked..."

Parking the vehicle left parallel to the entrance doors, I turned off the engine.

Unbuckling my seatbelt and opening my door to hop out, I did a short happy dance.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart~

But the very next day, you gave it away~-"

"This year~

To save myself from tears, I'll give it to my special sister~"

Amazed by that melodic voice, I turned to look at my beloved little brother, Kanato.

"Hi, sweetie!" I said excitedly and ran up to give him a hug. "I missed you so, so much! My cute Kana-kun!"

"Welcome back, Big Sis," he softly spoke, hugging me back.

I pulled back, taking in his appearance, "Did you..cut your hair?"

"Mother Lucille did."

I nodded, "Ah, okay. *Smile* So how've you've been? I know I called on the weekends to see how everyone's doing, but I want to know what's been up with you apart from everyone else."

"I've been.." He glared at the ground, "..fine for the most part."

I tilted my head, losing my smile. "Kanato, are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He glanced back up at me, "...It's what you need to know."

"Huh?"

"Well, well, well, look who's back~," a voice behind me mused. "And what are you wearing~?"

A grin stretched on my lips and I turned around.

"It's a...Mrs. Claus dress."

(h, t, t, p, s : / /images . halloween costumes . ("com") / products / 109 22 / 1-1/ sexy-santa-claus-costume . jpg)

He looked me up and down, "So, Mrs. Claus, have you bought me a present? Or are you the present~?"

"No, I got presents in the back," I said, pointing behind him to my S.U.V.

"Ohh?" He pulled me to chest by my waist. "What did you bring me?"

I lightly blushed, glancing away, "Just know...I'm glad there's online shopping and I didn't have to go through the embarrassment of walking into a store for it..."

"Even I'm a little curious now..." Kanato mumbled, "But no so curious if it's for Laito," he quickly spoke.

Twirling out of his grasp, my face bumped into a chest...a plumpy chest...

...breasts.

I took a step back to see my Mama with her hands on her hips, staring at my outfit.

"What...are you wearing, child?"

I smiled embarrassingly, "I may or may not have came from a Christmas party 3 hours ago...and I think someone spiked the eggnog," I giggled the last part out, cheeks warming up.

"So Miya-chan is intoxicated?"

"Kinda~," I mused.

"And you drove all the way here by yourself?"

"Maybe~."

"First of all, young lady, you're only twenty and yet, you're driving after drinking? You could've gotten hurt, Miyami."

"But I'm not, so I'm fine. Besides, the drinking age in Japan is 20 after all."

"The fact that you could've gotten hurt and caught though, honey-"

I glared, "Like I said, I'm fine. You don't need to worry yourself about me. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

I walked pass her, heading up the stairs.

"Now, where are the rest of those little rascals..." I said loud enough for the three to here.

 _-Lucille's P.O.V-_

I stared at my daughter, entering the doors.

"She's really going to hate me after this," I sighed out, then looked down.

"I doubt it, Mother Lucille. Big Sis loves you too much to hate you," Kanato spoke.

I rest my left palm on his head, patting his soft, fluffy hair.

"Thank you for the comforting words, Kanato."

I looked to the vehicle, "I wonder what she bought all of you...?"

"You don't think she bought anything for you?" Laito asked me.

"Now, why would she buy me anything? What is there to buy me? I have nothing I want nor need except here," I said with a smile, "All of them are here."

I walked to the S.U.V and pulled the handle to lift up the hatch. "There's a lot of things gift wrapped... Boys! Help me take them inside, please?"

 _-Miyami's P.O.V-_

I stretched my body, hearing bones pop and strain.

"*Sigh* What a long drive..." I mumbled, rubbing my left hand on my lower back.

I looked around me...

"Nothing's really changed..and it's the holidays... Well, what was I thinking...?" I talked to myself.

Taking two steps towards the staircase, I stopped...feeling something off. The air was..different.

Reaching my left hand out, my fingertips came into contact with..some kind of leather fabric.

Gasping, I applied pressure through my tips on whatever..or whoever it is.

"Who...Who is tha-..."

Placing my whole hand on what I assumed was their chest, I rubbed it down slowly.

"Two..four...six...damn, eight...?"

Moving my hand back up to their chest, I moved it upwards...feeling their face and hair...

I looked up to where this per-..Ancient's face may be...

"Carla?"

"It makes me wonder when you felt up, nii-san," a voice beside me spoke.

I blushed, stepping away from Shin. "I never felt him or anyo-..."

I thought about Ayato...

"Well, there was that one guy recently—but that never went anywhere it was a misunderstanding and I had no control over it at the time!"

Carla dispelled his spell, coming into view and glaring at me.

"Who is he."

"That...that doesn't matter right now! What matters is that I'm here. Speaking of "here"...how did you get into my home?"

"Through the front door," Shin simply answered. "Lucille let us in."

"Why?"

"She told us you were going to surprise you all," Shin said with a pout. "We're your family, too, little sister!"

"She told them?! No wonder why Laito and Kanato appeared outside! That woman, I swear, can't keep a mere secret!"

"Ohh~, S Maso Kitty~," a voice from another room.

My shoulders slumped...and so did my knees, which I found myself on the ground, staring at the floor.

"I just wanted to simply come home and greet my family, stay a while for the holidays, and hope everything goes smoothly, but it seems like I can't even get that, God..." I grumbled, pitch becoming higher with each word.

"Get up off the ground. You'll dirty-" Yuma paused. "...whatever the hell that is you're wearing."

"It looks...good on..Sis," Azusa spoke.

I looked up, smiling, "Thank you, Azusa." I jumped to my feet, bringing him in a hug. "You're too adorable for this world!"

"Hey, you—Hey!" Yuma shouted as I increased my height by stepping on the tips of my toes and swinging my arm around his neck to pull him into a hug.

"She's disowned us, nii-san..." Shin said, broken-hearted.

I felt my body being pulled back, but a hand grabbed my wrist, bringing me to a halt.

"Let go...cousin," Carla spoke.

"You know better than to mess with what's Ore-sama."

I looked at Carla, then Ayato, and back at Ca—hold on, what?

I looked back at Ayato, seeing him dressed in...a black suit...

I peeled my lips in my mouth and bit my bottom lip.

"I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts..but I am..."

Ayato glanced down at me, smirking.

My eyes widened, "You a$$hole, pervert of a brother! I'm not talkin' 'bout that! I'm talking about hitting you, and him, with a pot upside your heads!" I snatched my wrist and shoulder away from them, "Let go of me! I'm not some object!"

They let go of me as I demanded, and I brushed down my disheveled hair with the tips of my fingers.

"I won't have this now, not while Mama and I are here. So please...behave yourselves."

I glanced at Carla, "...you cut your hair...?"

"It got in the way."

I closed my eyes, sighing, "Why'd you cut that beautiful keratin?"

He didn't answer to which I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Sister, how's your new book?" Subaru asked me, seemingly trying to change the subject.

"It's..." I smile, lopsided, "It's going well. I'm already done with part 1. I'm getting started on part 2."

"You aren't using our names, are you?" Reiji questioned, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, damn, hello to you, too, little brother. And no...I'm only using my name."

"Which one?" Ayato and Shin questioned, to which both glared at each other.

"Both Miyami and Amaya. However, I'm still writing under the name of Suri."

Ruki placed his hand on my shoulder, "Be careful."

I shifted my dress by the top edge, twisting my body left and right while chuckling.

"About time someone is concerned about my identity being revealed~."

"I've always been concerned about you, foolish woman," I heard Shu mumble.

I grabbed my right fist with my other hand, "Why are some of you trying so hard to get sucker punched.." I grunted.

"S Neko-chan, what university do you go to?" Kou asked.

"I attend Tokyo University. Why?"

"It's decided." I tilted my head and he responded with a grin, "I'm going with you."

"The hell you are," I bluntly replied. "I don't intend babysitting while attending college. I do that on my time off."

"Aren't you being a little harsh?" Yuma asked.

"Don't give me that. I know what's harsh and I know what's-" My legs trembled, but I regained composure, chuckling, "The alcohol was stronger than I thought..."

"Alcohol...? You drink?" Carla questioned, taking a step towards me.

"I didn't intend to before I got here, but one of my classmates spiked the punch." I placed my hand on his right shoulder, "But I'm fine. You shouldn't worry."

With that being said, I pulled him into a hug.

"So...how'd that situation with the guy you like so much go?" Laito asked.

I continued hugging Carla, but my grip became firm...

"He...the Vice President...Serizawa...Hi-Hiroshi..." My voice began to break.

"Don't tell me he broke your heart? So help me-" I interrupted Subaru.

"He died."

 _*Silence*_

"...How?" Azusa spoke first.

"H-He a-and I were on a date..th-then something ran out in the r-road...he tried to swerve around it..bu-but ended up off the road..."

Tears began to drip on Carla's dark velvet shirt and his arms tightened, in a comforting way, around me.

"I-it took a-a long time for me to come to, and I was bleeding, and he was bleeding, and to the point he bled out before I could do anything, and I blamed myself!

The tears began to increase in numbers, non-stop as if soldiers charging into war.

"If I would've kept my distance, this would've never happened to him! It's all my fault, it's all m-my fault! I'm immortal! I-I could've hel-ped him!"

"Don't blame yourself. There's nothing you could've done," Reiji told me.

"No...I was right there with him. Whatever that was, I could've notified him to avoid it...I don't care if he knew about my identity. Whatever that was, I could've hunted it to down."

"Humans are weak creatures. You of all of us should know that, Amaya. They die every day. If you ever thought for a moment that you would be with that human, I would've caused that accident to happen."

I pushed away from Carla, staring at him with animosity.

"How could say su..."

"If it's to protect you and keep an eye on you, then I would. No matter what relationship you have with a human, friends like Kei and Fuko, I would kill. A love interest like that Vice President of yours. Even your so-called "bro"-"

I slapped him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. It." I warned. "If I would've known love of any kind would make anyone or anything say this...I shouldn't have never given it to none of you when I realized my surroundings at the age of 3."

Walking pass him and bumping into his shoulder, I covered my disappointed face with my bangs.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

["They givin' you hell up there, Miya?"] Fuko asked.

"No...well, yes. I just got back and one of them wanna throw isolation and solitude in my face."

["Isolation and solitude?! Sis, this ain't it. Which one said that?"]

"Carla."

["...*chuckle* you mean the one with that deep, deep voice~?"]

"Yeah."

["...how old is he?"]

"Twenty now."

["...hook me up, girl."]

"What?! No!"

["C'mon, girl! Hook me up! That boy is fine, okay? He's just your cousin! It's not like I'm dating that cutie pie brother of yours Reiji-kun, or worse, Subaru-kun, your youngest."]

"Aww~. What about me, Miss Fuko~?" Laito whined from my left.

I jumped and looked up at him with a "why the hell are you in my room?" expression.

["Oh? Is that Laito-kun? Well...you just look like the fk boy type."]

I lost it at that, me and Kou both—who happened to get in my room beside me on my right.

I accidentally snorted, making Fuko and Kou laughed harder.

"How mean, Miya-chan~," whined Laito again. He crawled to me. "What I do to her is what I can do to you, Miss Fuko~."

["...what an tempting offer, but no thank you—waaaaait a minute! What you do to her?! What kind of incest is he doin' to you, Miya?! I want it, too!"]

"Oh, no! Kanato came down with the sniffles! I gotta go pamper and love on him now! Call you back in a hour or two~!"

I ended the call with the press of a button and sighed aloud.

"Stop giving that girl bright ideas, Laito."

He chuckled, "She's imaginative, and I like imaginative people~."

I huffed, "What do you two want?"

"Your blood," they both said in unison.

I sighed, "I not too long ago just got back and they already want a bite of me... Fine, make it quick."

Laito went for the left side of my neck, making me whimper a little and fall back into Kou's grip.

"It's been a long time since I pierced thst lovely coffee skin," Kou mumbled before biting into my right shoulder, massaging my sides.

Suppressing a groan at the massage, it was harder to do so even more now because Laito got between my legs, massaging my thighs underneath.

Fluttering my closed eyes halfway open, I saw Laito staring at me with some kind of...

Sorrow?

Despair?

Sadness?

Emptiness?

He focused back on taking drinking blood, then pulled away briefly.

"Be in the dining room in 15 minutes," he mumbled before licking the blood trail.

'What was that look? I've never seen it on-...yes, I have. It was a very long time ago, but I clearly remember it.'

The look he gave me was the same one when Cordelia left him in that cell.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"You..have a surprise present," my Mother said happily..with a forced smile.

"What's the surprise?" I asked with a smile.

No one responded, not even Father.

My brothers either looked gloomy or..contained anger.

"...Well?" I pushed gently.

Mama looked at Ayato, then away down at her half-eaten food.

"Ayato..tell her."

I looked at him, waiting on his an-

He grinned, revealing the tips of his fangs.

"You're going to belong to Ore-sama forever."

I blinked...

Then laughed aloud like a drunk woman...which I kinda was.

Grabbing the strawberry champagne glass in front of me, I poured it in my empty glass, now giddily giggling.

"That was a good surprise prank, all of you. Now, really, what's the surprise?"

 _*Silence*_

A frown slowly etched in on my face...

"You're jesting...?"

"I would never lie to my older sister."

"Ugh..I hate that smell..."

"What smell?" he asked.

"Bull$#;t," I said with a nod of my head, sipping my glass of champagne.

"Miyami..." Mama began, "Your..Father and I decided..it may be best for you."

"Best for me, huh..." I mumbled, gently swaying the liquid while staring at it.

"Yes. I know you..I know you want your freedom and whatnot, but there are just some things out there that are dangerous..and you don't need to be around them. You're already..drinking, smoked, leading men on at parties-and I also understand you want to earn a major in your study. But..responsibility demands sacrifice."

The glass in my hand shattered into tiny little pieces.

"Authority must be obeyed...or it must be overthrown", and I'm down with the latter."

(Queen of Hearts, Alice: Madness Returns.)

"Wha-t...?" she asked in a broken voice.

"*Chuckle* "You shouldn't ask questions you know the answer to."

(Queen of Hearts, Alice: Madness Returns.)

She narrowed her eyes as a warning.

I made a dull smile, "One has a moral responsibility to disobey unjust laws (Martin Luther King Jr.)"; of course, in their own way. "Anyone in a free society where the laws are unjust has an obligation to break the law (Henry David Thoreau)" and I will so gladly."

I licked my bleeding hand, the blood was quickly drying up though.

"Blood is one of the important essentials of a person... What do you think will happen when they end up like a raisin?"

 _*Silence*_

"...it'a another way of escape from tyranny," I whispered. I glanced up and made a closed eyed smile. "I agree to it, give up my rights and freedom, and all. I won't be a 6;tc# about it."

 _*Silence*_

Sliding my chair back and getting up, I turned around, walking towards the dining doors.

"Miyami."

I stopped, "Yes, Father?"

"You won't disappoint, would you?"

"Întotdeauna am fost micuța prințesă a tatei. Aș putea?"

("I've always been Daddy's little princess. How could I?")

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After taking off the complicated outfit and putting on a ankle length black sweater dress, I laid on my bed, staring at the surface of the canopy with a blank daze on my face.

'What...have I done?' I placed my hands over my face.

Turning on my left side, I saw snow falling outside...

But some dark fabric blocked my way.

I felt hands on top of mine and slid them off my face.

"What was that all about down there?"

A pout shifted onto my lips as I shifted my gaze to the forest green ones before me.

"I don't know...I kinda snapped at her because she made me seem like..I was irresponsible and not independent."

Ayato pressed his forehead against mine, "You and I both know that's a lie. She must've..had some motive for this?"

"Or Father offered her a deal and she played into it...? What's _his_ motive?"

"I screwed up, Miyami..when I-"

"Kissed me that day? I figured that's the reason why. He's..he'us using your love for me against me..." I looked him directly in the eyes, "He has chosen you."

"...Huh?"

"As the heir. The next King, of your...our kind, the vampires. He intends for you to make me your Queen so I can be at an disadvantage. He thinks by doing this, I'd give up my position as Queen of the Ancients as well as the Underworld..or he offered Mama an alternative..."

Ayato stared at me with surprise... "He said..that I could propose to you, but he never mentioned that."

"I would think so..or you would've called me and informed me, which would've been bad in his case because he knows he can't harm me. Do that, then Carla would've ended him on the spot. Perhaps even Kino..." I mumbled my illegitimate brother's name, wondering...

"So what are we going to do?" he asked in a serious tone.

"We're going to beat him at his own game. Here's the plan, and we start on Christmas night..."

 _~Time Skip to Sunset~_

I sat in a chair in the library, reading about Alchemic rules and notes.

"Flamel, Cleopatra, Dee, Borri, and other alchemists, were incorrect about transforming lead into gold and claiming immortality since he died. Whoever the creator, they was a genius on the rules of constructing, deconstructing, and reconstructing as well as the laws of equivalent exchange."

My eyes sparkled at the pieces of knowledge storing in my memory.

"So you like philosophy?"

I looked up, meeting copper rose eyes, "Kino..."

"Little sister."

I huffed, "That's not something I'll get used to hearing... But yes, I do like philosophy. I kinda wish there was an ideal job for it, like it was nowadays."

"Hm.." he hummed as a response I didn't know how to clarify as. "What..what else do you like?"

I stared at him with 'o' shaped lips, them his question clicked in my head.

'He wants to get to know me better. That's right..I doubt he received much information from them, cousins included.'

"Umm...I like World Language and Literature Composition and Arts. I love writing, which I'm majoring at Tokyo University, Creative Writing. I like history, too..as well as science. You can say I'm a realist and transcendentalist."

Kino narrowed his eyes, "Do you believe in a god?"

"...I don't believe in _a god_ , but I believe in God. I would clarify myself as a Christian Scientist, but the general definition doesn't quite fit me."

"Is that so..." He gently grabbed my chin with his left index finger and thumb. "What if I told you I was that god?"

 _*Silence*_

I opened my mouth...trying to find the words.

"I would think you're lying. Why would God ever set foot in this sinful household?"

Kino's lips pursed firmly into a thin line...but he smirked. "You're right. Why would he."

He let go of my chin and sat next to me, staring at the dusk colored sky through the window.

"What did you think of that mess at dinner?"

I smiled, closing the book, and staring at the same site with calm eyes.

"There's nothing to think when I've already done that earlier. If I am to marry Ayato, so be it."

"From what I heard, you were the one talking about 'incest is wrong' or something along those lines." He looked at me with grin, "Look at you now."

Shrugging my shoulders, I sighed and placed the book next to me on the coffee table.

"I can do us all a favor and easily take the bastard out without anyone's help."

"That's good and all, but I prefer you not. I want to have the honor of doing that once I play him at his own game," I said in amused tone with closed eyes.

Shifting my body towards his, I crawled to where he sat.

"It's been two months and I wasn't able to visit whatsoever, though I called to check on all of you, but I believe that wasn't enough for you." Straddling his waist, I pulled my left sleeve down, revealing my black bra strap and some skin. "Partake of the fruit before she's fully taken away?"

He didn't hesitate. His arms wrapped around my waist, face planting on his left shoulder.

"Don't mind if I do, _Lilitu_. After the long wait, I was wondering if I'll ever taste the seemingly Forbidden Fruit."

That evening ensued with some pain, some pleasure...

A new philosophy I was hellbent on getting for the big plan of my own.

(It's been way too long since I updated any of my stories. I..haven't exactly been busy, just living life and enjoying it. One night, I've been thinking about what story would I create next. Not a short one, like Blue Exorcist and BNHA. I shouldn't really be thinking about that anyway since I haven't ended some of my stories... Eventually, I'll figure it out.)


End file.
